A Life So Changed
by Caladhiel999
Summary: When a lost daughter of Elros returns to middle-earth, sparks fly and love grows. Rated M for drinking, strong language, sexual themes, drinking and violence.
1. A Mistake

A Life so Changed

By Caladhiel Undomiel

Chapter 1

A Mistake

I was a mistake from the beginning. My parents hadn't wanted me, I was an accident when I was born, or so they always told me. When I made a mistake they hurt me, and when I made the mistake of not marrying the man they wanted me to, they disowned me. My grandmother was the only one who ever loved me. She gave me my name, paid for me to go to school and get the education I needed. But she'd died when I was seventeen. My parents disowned me at eighteen and kicked me out. I didn't finish school but I had all the education I needed. The only thing I could do to earn money was paint. Living on the streets of Chicago wasn't easy and it was dangerous. I met a man who was kind off to teach me karate free of charge. I could defend myself against anyone, and against many foes at once.

This day, I felt a pain in my chest. It was terrible and excruciating. I let out on last scream before falling to the ground.

Legolas' POV

I was on my way back to Lake-Town when it happened. A gust of wind came up and leaves and dirt flew around. When it cleared there was a woman there. Her hair was jet black and her cloths were very strange. Her skin was pale and she was out cold. I could not just leave her there. I stopped my horse and went over to her. She was an elf, and I wondered why she was dressed the way she was. Her trousers were made of a strange material I had never see before. I picked her up gently and brought her back to my horse.

She began to wake up just outside Lake-Town. I stopped the horse and gently took her off. She slowly opened her eyes, they looked like mithril. Around her pupils were silver! Her eyes focused on me and they widened. She hit me in the face and held a fighting stance.

"Alright! What did you do to me!?" she said.

"I have done nothing! I helped you." I said.

My lip was bleeding and I was not happy about it.

"Oh yeah? Then where's my bag?"

I pointed at the ground and she picked it up. She looked me over.

"Are you some sort of renaissance nerd?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are those weapons real?" she asked.

I nodded and she backed away.

"Am I still in Chicago?"

"I have never heard of that land."

She looked at me as though I were crazy.

"Okay, very funny. I'd like to go home now. Just point me to the nearest highway and I can find my way."

She had to be joking.

"My lady, I have no idea what you speak of. I would advise you to come with me so I might keep you safe. There is a war going on, it is not safe."

She lowered her fists but I knew she did not trust me.

"I am Legolas. What is your name, my lady?"

"I'm Ju…uh…it doesn't matter. You'd just laugh at me."

I raised a brow.

"I would never do such a thing."

She took a deep breath.

"My name is Jupiter." she said softly.

It was a strange name, I would never say that though.

"An interesting name. Your parents must have known you were unique and extraordinary."

She scoffed and shook her head.

"They didn't name me. They said I was a mistake, but my family is none of your business. If it's dangerous then maybe we should leave."

"Of course, lady Jupiter."

She rolled her eyes and I shook my head. She jumped on the horse and I was fairly impressed. I rode to Lake-Town, or rather what was left of it.

"What the hell happened here?" Jupiter asked.

"A dragon."

She laughed at me.

"Dragons don't exist, Legolas. They're a children's fairytale." she said.

I sighed but did not argue.

Jupiter's POV

I guessed he didn't feel like arguing. I got off the horse and looked around. I saw a town on the lake, burning and in ruins. There were children crying and people moaning in pain. I rushed forward to a woman leg was badly cut.

"Hold still, I can help."

I pulled out a bottle of water and took one of my clean shirts.

"This is going to sting, but I have to clean the wound before it becomes infected. Do you understand?" I asked.

She nodded and I poured the water on the shirt. I offered her my hand but she shook her head. I nodded and gently put the shirt over her leg. She screamed in pain and grabbed my hand.

"I know! I know it hurts, think of something else. Something that makes you happy." I said.

She closed her eyes and took short, shallow breaths. I finished cleaning it and then looked around.

"Does anyone have any clean bandages?!" I asked.

One woman came over and handed some to me. I quickly and carefully bandaged her leg and looked at her.

"You're alright now. Just keep it clean and make sure you change the bandages when they get dirty."

She looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Please, just call me Jupiter." I said.

She nodded and I stood up. I heard shouting and went towards the sound.

"Give me that blanket!"

There was an ugly little man with a unibrow, he was trying to take a blanket from a woman. I narrowed my eyes and walked forward.

"Master's deputy? Don't make me laugh. I'll be dead before I answer to the likes of you!"

He grabbed her hand and I started to run. He was about to hit her, but another man grabbed him.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own Alfrid. Not now."

He threw him aside and then a young boy tripped him. I laughed a bit and tow girls went running to him.

"Da!"

"Come here!"

I smiled as he took his daughters in his arms. It made me long for a loving family.

"It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with me own eyes. He brought the beast down, shot him dead with a black arrow." said an older man.

Everyone started to cheer and went forward to pat him on the back. Legolas had to be telling the truth. All these people couldn't be lying about the dragon…could they?

* * *

 **If you do not like the name of my character then do not read.**


	2. Jupiter Bellerose

Chapter 2

Jupiter Bellerose

I saw Alfrid raise Bard's hand.

"All hail to the dragon slayer! All hail king Bard!"

Bard twisted from his grasp and I continued forward.

"I have said it many times, this is a man of noble stock! A born leader!"

"Do not call me that. I am not the master of this town. Where is he!? Where's th master?"

"Half way down the Anduin. With all our coin, I do not doubt. You would know."

I reached the front and saw the blanket woman pointing at Alfrid.

"You helped him empty the treasury!" she accused.

I looked at Alfrid.

"No! I tried to stop him!"

"Liar!"

"I said master, no!"

They started screaming at him.

"Think of the children!"

He turned and started to go towards Bard's children. I got in his way and narrowed his eyes.

"You keep away from these children!" I snarled.

He stepped back and the people grabbed him. They were talking about hanging him but Bard stopped them.

"Let him go! Let him go!"

They dropped him and I looked at Bard.

"Look around you. Have you not had your fill of death? Winter is upon us. We must look to the sick and the helpless. Those of you can still walk follow me, we must salvage what we can."

He started to walk away.

"What then? What do we do then?" blanket woman asked.

He looked at her very seriously.

"We find shelter."

He walked off again and I ran after him.

"Mr. Bard, sir!"

He stopped and looked at me. He didn't seem used to being addressed that way. I held out my hand.

"I'm Jupiter Bellerose."

He slowly shook my hand.

"Look I uh, I want to help you and your people. Any way that I can."

"Why?" he asked.

I sighed in frustration.

"Because I'm a good person and I want to help. I wouldn't have helped a wounded woman or keep that man from touching your children if I wasn't. Let me help. You don't have to tell me why or how this happened, I just want to make myself useful for once in my life."

I knew I'd said too much but I didn't care. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Are you strong enough to help salvage?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Very well then, come with me."

I nodded again and followed him.

Legolas' POV

As the day went on, I saw how hard Jupiter was working. I could not help but smile. She was eager to help.

"You saw something out there." Tauriel said.

"The orc I pursued out of Lake-Town, I know who he is. Bolg. Spawn of Azog the Defiler. An orc pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. These orcs were different from the others, they bore a mark I had not seen in a long time. The mark of Gundebad." I said.

"Gundebad?"

"An orc stronghold in the far north."

"Hir nin Legolas."

I turned and faced the rider.

"Celin 'winiath o adar lin. Can i hi danwenidh na le." ( **I bring news from your father. You are to return to him immediately.** )

I nodded and looked at Tauriel.

"Tolo, Tauriel."

"Hir nin," I stopped. "Edlennen Tauriel."

I was angry then.

"Edlennen?" I asked.

He nodded and I narrowed my eyes.

"You may tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me." I said.

I was about to walk off to find Jupiter when Tauriel spoke.

"Legolas, it is your king's command."

I turned to her.

"Naw aran nin, mal u-gan innas nin." ( **Yes he is my king, but he does not command my heart.** )

I walked off again to find Jupiter.

Jupiter's POV

Alfrid was getting on my nerves. I knew he was just trying to save his own ass by staying close to Bard. I rolled my eyes and put some dry cloths in a basket.

"Lady Jupiter."

I hated it when people called me that. I put a strap on the basket so I could carry it on my back.

"Look, I'm not a lady I can assure you. Just call me Jupiter or Jupe or whatever."

"Will you turn around please?"

I growled in frustration and turned. Legolas was standing there along with a red haired woman.

"Legolas, do you need something?"

"This is Tauriel, another elf of the woodland realm."

I smiled and held out my hand. I guessed she was his girlfriend or something.

"Hello. I'm Jupiter Bellerose."

"Interesting name. Does it mean something in your native language?"

"Um my native language is French, and Jupiter is the name of a planet."

She didn't seem to know what to say.

"Yeah I know, it's a weird name. My grandmother gave me my name. She said I was special, so I needed a special name."

She smiled gently.

"She must be a wonderful woman, but I've never heard of this language before. Did you come from Rivendell or Lothlorien?" she asked.

I raised my brow in question.

"I came from France and then from Chicago." I said slowly.

"Are those elven settlements?" she asked.

"Um no, I've never met an elf in my life. I don't believe they exist. I didn't think dragons existed until about an hour ago. I'm just trying to help out here and then get home. A pleasure to meet you. Legolas might I have a word with you?"

I pulled him aside.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but I'm tired of this bullshit. I want to go home. If I'm in Europe tell me how to get to France and I'll get there."

"Jupiter, I do not know where these places are. I do not know what you think, all I can tell you is that you are in the middle of a war. Now you can stay with these people or you can come with me and I will keep you safe."

I was angry now.

"I don't need anyone to protect me! I just need to go home…well…not that I really have a home. But Chicago is all I know. But these people need help, and I will do whatever I can to help."

He looked worried.

"I do not think there is much you can do. The dwarf king will never give them the gold they were promised. And my father….he wants something in that mountain that was taken from him long ago. Something my mother left him."

I looked down sadly.

"It must be nice to have parents. If the gold is what these people need then I'll get it for them. There are families here who have lost everything."

He grabbed me roughly.

"Jupiter no! That dwarf has gone mad. He will kill you."

"You can't change my mind!"

He gave me a curious look.

"Why would you risk dying for people you do not know? People who are not your own?"

I looked into his eyes. They were the most beautiful blue I'd ever seen.

"It doesn't matter. Now in case I do die, I'm glad I met you Legolas. Take care of yourself, and Tauriel."

I winked and then left.

Legolas' POV

I watched her walk away. I wanted so much to stop her. I knew if I did not I would probably never see her again.

"Jupiter! Wait!"

She stopped and looked at me. I took my knives and held them out to her.

"Take these. A gift."

She smiled a bit.

"Legolas I can't take these from you."

I put them in her hands and smiled at her.

"This way I have a better chance of seeing you again. Be careful."

She smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Merci." she whispered.

I guessed this meant thank you. She let me go and then left again.

"Who exactly is she?" Tauriel asked.

"I found her lying on the road. I saw her ears and knew she was an elf, but she does not act or dress like one. She is…unique."

I saw Tauriel smiling softly and I smirked.

"I ride north. Will you come with me?"

She walked with me.

"To where?" she asked.

"To Gundebad."

Jupiter's POV

Bard said we were heading for the mountain. I turned and looked back to where I'd left Legolas. I saw him and Tauriel mounting a horse. For some odd reason, I could see them as though they were standing in front of me. He looked up and saw me looking at him.

"J'espère vous revoir." ( **I hope I see you again.** )

"My lady can you help me?" came a small voice.

I turned and recognized one of Bard's children. She was carrying a large basket and I smiled.

"Here, let me." I said.

She smiled and I picked up the basket.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tilda, my lady."

I smiled.

"You can just call me Jupiter, or Jupe if you prefer. I'm pleased to meet you."

She smiled and walked beside me until we reached Dale.

"Sire! Sire!"

Bard ran up and I ran up with him.

"Look sire! The braziers are lit."

"So, the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived."

"Survived? You mean there is a bunch a dwarves in there with all that gold?"

I narrowed my eyes. He really was a greed ridden bastard.

"I should not worry Alfrid, there is enough gold in that mountain for all."

I looked at the mountain. I remembered what Legolas told me and it made me worry. I remembered what I'd said I'd do and started to make my way towards the mountain. I came to the gate and saw the barricade.

"Impressive." I said.

I kept walking and looking around.

"Um, hello? Anyone in there that can help me?" I asked.

"What do you want?" came a rough voice.

I scowled at his rudeness.

"You know you could be a little more polite. I haven't given you any reason to be rude."

"What do you want?" he repeated.

I walked closer.

"I'm Jupiter Bellerose. I'm looking for someone named Thorin? Thorin Oakenshield?"

I heard movement behind the barricade and stepped a bit closer.

"We do not treat with elves."

I sighed in frustration.

"This elf thing again?! Wow you people have the wrong idea. I'm not here to hurt any of you. I could've snuck in but I decided to be polite and talk to you face to face….well sort of. And also to ask if you know how I can get back to Chicago or France."

More muffled movement and someone else came to the hole. I walked up and saw a small man.

"Hi, I'm Jupiter. Who're you?"

"Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. I think you should get out of here. Thorin is not himself and he might hurt you." he whispered.

"I'd like to see him try. But why are you whispering? Wasn't I talking to Thorin before?"

"Oh no! That was Dwalin. Thorin will not help you. And unfortunately we have no idea what Chicago or France is."

"One is a city and the other is a country. Well then will you help the people in Lake-Town? They really need food and medical supplies."

He looked at me sadly.

"If I could I would. Thorin will not give anyone any gold."

"Look I don't care about gold! I just need food and medical supplies for them. Please Mr. Baggins I-"

"Master Baggins!"

This voice was deep and commanding.

"Go! Quickly!" he said.

I saw someone coming up behind him and flattened myself against the wall.

"You! Elf!"

I jumped and looked up. A man with a crown stood there.

"What do you want elf?" he snapped.

I narrowed my eyes.

"For the last time, I am not a damn elf! I'm just here to help the people of Lake-Town. They need food and medical supplies. Can you help?"

"Why would I help you?"

" _I_ don't need your help! They do. There are women and children over there!"

"They want my gold-"

"Oh for the love of god! Are you stupid or something?! I never said anything about gold."

"Be gone elf! And do not come back. If you do, I will kill you."

I glared at him.

"Vous êtes un peu la merde!" ( **You're a little shit!** )

I turned on my heel and left. When I got back I guessed Alfrid was on the night watch. The only problem was that he was asleep. I slapped him awake and quickly disappeared.

"Bard?" I called.

He came and found me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

He sounded concerned.

"I went to that mountain. I wanted to see if I could get your people food and medical supplies."

He smiled a bit.

"While that was very kind and brave of you, I must ask you not to go to that mountain again. It is too dangerous."

I just nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Jupiter."

I smiled and he walked away. I looked back towards the lake and sighed. I wondered where Legolas was now.


	3. Thranduil vs Jupiter

Chapter 3

Thranduil vs. Jupiter

Legolas' POV

I could not stop thinking of Jupiter. She was a strange girl but a brave one. She did not seem to be afraid of anything, not even death.

"~You are thinking of her again are you not?~" Tauriel asked.

I nodded and she looked up.

"~She is very different from us. I have never met anyone like her before. I can sense she has a good heart…but also that she is in pain.~"

"~What do you mean?~"

She looked at me.

"~I believe something happened to her, perhaps in the past. It has brought her eternal pain. I do not why and I do not know what happened, but I can sense her sadness.~"

I looked back towards Erebor sadly.

"~I have never been able to read people like you can mellon nin. And now I cannot help but wonder what has caused her to be like this.~"

Tauriel put her hand on my shoulder.

"~Get to know her. Maybe you can help her.~"

I nodded.

"~I hope I can.~"

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Jupiter's POV

I woke up early the next morning and immediately went to help.

"Jupe!"

I smiled because I knew that voice.

"Tilda. Is everything alright?"

"My da wanted to see you."

I nodded and she brought me to him. A man with long blond hair was there as well. He was riding an elk. My jaw dropped and I smiled.

"That's cool." I said.

Bard turned and waved me over. I walked over and the blond man looked at me.

"Jupiter this is Thranduil, king of the Woodland realm."

I smiled and bowed.

"This is Lady Jupiter Bellerose. She has been of great help to me and my people."

"Jupiter? A strange name, and a strange way for a maiden to dress."

I decided to ignore his rudeness.

"So I guess you know my friend Legolas."

He raised his brow.

"He is my son."

My eyes went wide.

"It seems he forgot to mention to me he's a prince. Well since I'm beneath him, and I think you agree, I'll just stay away."

"Very good."

"And since I am not one of your people and you have no control over me, I just want to let you know you're extremely rude and a complete jackass."

He looked very offended and I gave him a sweet smile.

"Lovely meeting you, your majesty." I said sarcastically.

I had a zero tolerance for snobby, up tight, rude people. I looked at Bard.

"Thanks for introducing me, great guy. Anyway, I'll go back and see what I can do to help. I should go before I do something stupid to him."

I could see the laughter in his eyes and I winked. I walked away and smiled to myself.

Later in the day an old man on a horse came riding up. Alfrid didn't look too pleased.

"No, no, no! You pointy hat!" the man turned. "Yes, you. We don't want no beggars of vagabonds. Off you go on your horse."

I smacked Alfrid over the head and pushed him aside.

"Sorry about him. He has no manners. Did you need something sir?"

"Yes Jupiter, could kindly tell me who is in charge here?"

I had no idea how he knew my name but I disregarded that for now.

"It depends. Do you want the asshat king or Bard?"

"Both if you can manage it."

I nodded and had him follow me. I brought him to the large tent. They weren't there and I sighed.

"I think Bard went to try and reason with that Thorin man. Thranduil probably went with him."

"I see. That will not end well. Though perhaps now would be a good time to explain why I know your name."

I turned and nodded.

"You are a daughter of elves and of Numenor. You are a daughter of Elros, a mighty king. It was no accident you were brought to Middle-Earth-"

"Whoa! Slow down! I can't be a daughter of a king, I'm nothing more than a mistake. I've been a nobody my whole life. I just want to go home."

He raised his brows.

"You want to go back to living on the streets?"

My eyes widened.

He brought me over to a mirror.

"Look at yourself, Jupiter. What do you see?" he asked.

I looked closely and it was then that I saw my ears.

"When the hell did that happen?!"

The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Do not look at the surface, look within my dear. See what is inside you. You are very special."

I looked but saw nothing. I sighed and shook my head.

"All I see is a mistake."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"In time you will see how special you are. Do not give up hope." he said.

His eyes held wisdom and kindness. I just nodded even though I still didn't believe him.

"And what would you be doing here?" came an arrogant voice.

I sighed and turned with a smile.

"Oh I just came to see a king but he still doesn't seem to be here. Maybe I should come back later."

He glared at me.

"How dare you!"

"Have care how you speak to a daughter of Elros."

Thranduil's eyes went wide.

"What did you say?"

"She is a daughter of Elros." he repeated.

He looked at me and I just looked away sadly.

"I told him, I'm just a mistake." I said softly.

"Jupiter…"

Bard came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I only came because this man asked for you. I'll go back and see what I can do."

I started to walk away but the man stopped me.

"Jupiter, please stay. You must hear this as well."

I sighed but nodded. The man told us of a large army of orcs coming this way. Bard was worried but Thranduil seemed bored.

"I can see you know nothing of wizards. They come like winter thunder on a wild wind. But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

I rolled my eyes and the wizard got mad.

"Not this time!"

"My lady! Jupiter!"

I stood up and looked at a woman.

"Please we need your help. A cart has fallen and trapped someone beneath."

My eyes widened and I ran out. The cart looked heavy and there was and elderly woman trapped beneath. I ran forward and grabbed hold of the cart.

"I need two people on the left and another two on the right. I need three more at the back to pull as we push. Hurry!"

When everyone was in position we started to lift the cart. More people came to help and someone pulled the woman out. We dropped the cart and I looked at the woman.

"Are you alright? Is anything broken?" I asked.

"No, I do not believe so. Thank you my lady."

I smiled kindly.

"Please just call me Jupiter."

She nodded with a smile and I went back to the tent.

"Is everyone alright?" Bard asked when he saw me.

I nodded and he looked relieved. I looked at Thranduil.

"The prince told me what you wanted from that mountain. And I understand. But it's not more important than your family. Be thankful that you have one. Mine didn't want me, I'm the mistake. You have son who loves you, and I'm sure your wife is still with you and she always will be. If you want those gems so badly I'll get them for you, but it won't bring her back. I've tried to bring someone back before, it doesn't work. You lost your wife and your son lost his mother, but you still have each other. Be thankful you have him. You don't know what it's like to have absolutely nothing. I don't like you very much but I have respect for your son, he basically saved me. So I'll get those gems for you, if only to help the prince get his father back."

I walked away and looked out towards the mountain. I didn't know why I'd offered to get the gems back. Perhaps I felt I owed Legolas something. The sun went down and I watched it set. I heard strange footsteps and turned. It Mr. Baggins! He was even smaller than I thought.

"That shall not stop them! You think the dwarves will surrender they will not. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

My eyes widened.

 _Dwarves?_

He was brought to the tent and I followed.

"If I am not mistaken, this is the Halfling that stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." came Thranduil's voice.

I smiled.

"Yes. Sorry about that."

I walked in and they looked at me.

"Miss Jupiter."

I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're safe Mr. Baggins."

He smiled and then turned back to Thranduil.

"I came to give you this."

He took something from his pocket and put it on the table. Beneath the cloth was the most beautiful stone I'd ever seen.

"The heart of the mountain." Thranduil said.

"Sorry, but what's that mean?"

"It means that if Thorin finds out about this Bilbo will be killed by his hand."

I gasped.

"Thorin values this stone above all other. In return for it I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war."

He was brave and of a good heart.

"How is this yours to give?" Bard asked.

"I took it as my fourteenth share. I know dwarves can be obstinate, pig headed and secretive, with the worst table manners you can possibly imagine. But they are also brave and loyal to a fault. I have grown very fond of them and I would save them if I can." he said.

I smiled and looked at him.

"Vous êtes la personne plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontré. You're the bravest person I've ever met." I said.

He smiled a bit and then the elderly man led him away.

"Get some rest, you must leave on the morrow. I should not like to think about what Thorin will do when he finds out what you have done."

"I am not afraid of Thorin."

The man look at him very seriously.

"You should be! Do not underestimate the evil of gold. Gold in which a dragon has long brooded. Dragon sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come to this mountain. Well, almost all."

Bilbo smiled and the man looked at me.

"Jupiter my dear, find this hobbit a bed and fill his belly with hot food. He has earned it."

I nodded and walked forward the man grabbed me.

"If he should try to leave, tell me."

"Will you at least tell me your name?"

He chuckled.

"Gandalf. I am called Gandalf."

I nodded and then took Bilbo to find a bed.

"If you do not mind me asking, where did you come from?"

I smirked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides, I'm starting to think I can never go back. But that's not important now. What's important is finding a way to get you back to the mountain, and I'm going with you."

"But Miss Jupiter, it is too dangerous for you."

I looked down.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have anything to lose. And I want to help you. I'll get you food and then we'll leave. I know a way that no one will be able to see us."

"Why are you doing this?"

I looked at the stars before looking at him.

"Because I have to. Now come on, we haven't much time."

He nodded.

Legolas' POV

Bolg had a second army! He was going to come down from the north.

 _Jupiter!_

"We must warn them!"

"It might be too late. Tolo!" I said.

We got back on the horse and I rode as fast as I could. I could only think of Jupiter as we rode.

 _I am coming back._

Jupiter's POV

Bilbo and I snuck into the mountain. Before he could run off I turned him to face me.

"Please be careful."

"I will if you will. If they find an elf in this mountain they will kill you."

I smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I always am." I said.

I hugged him quickly and then left.


	4. Feel

Chapter 4

Feel

I saw a dwarf in the treasury and I knew this had to be Thorin. When he turned I thought he'd discovered me, but he just ran off to the gate. I had a bad feeling so I followed him. I saw then entire elven army out there and my eyes widened.

 _Oh mon Dieu_

I saw Thorin release and arrow.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" He shouted.

I knew he had to have been talking to Thranduil. I heard movement and everyone except Thorin ducked. I moved so I could see what was going on outside. The elves had aimed their arrows at the dwarves. Thranduil held up his hand and they lowered their arrows.

"We have come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered. And accepted." Thranduil said.

I slowly looked at Thorin.

"What payment!? I gave you nothing. You have nothing!"

Bard reached into his shirt and pulled out the stone. I held my breath waiting for the explosion.

"We have this."

"They have the Arkenstone. Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" said a young dwarf.

"The king may have it, on our goodwill. But first he must honor his word."

"They are taking us for fools. This is a rouse. A filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!"

I saw Bilbo walking forward and I quickly walked out.

"I did it!"

They all turned and pointed their weapons at me.

"I snuck into the mountain the other night and took it. I thought it would help Lake-Town. I had no idea what it was."

"JUPITER!" Bard called.

I held up my hands and tried to move towards the rope.

"No, she is just trying to save me. I gave them the stone."

Thorin looked at Bilbo.

"You? You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. I may be a burglar but I like to think I am an honest one."

I smiled a bit. I would not be leaving without Bilbo.

"I am willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin threw down his bow angrily. "You have no claim over me you miserable rat!"

I moved forward but the other dwarves stopped me.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to but-"

"But what, Thief?" Thorin hissed.

"You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met on Bag End would never have gone back on his word. He would never have doubted the loyalty of hid kin!"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty. Throw him and the girl from the rampart!"

The dwarves tried to grab me but I went and got in front of Bilbo.

"If you are going to kill anyone kill me. Leave Mr. Baggins be!"

"Miss Jupiter just run!" Bilbo said.

"No! I'm not leaving without you. They like you, they'll let you go now run!"

The dwarves hurried him out but they restrained me.

"Let her go! Let her go please!" Bard shouted.

"Bard I'll be fine!" I said.

"Take her away!" Thorin commanded.

I didn't struggle I just went with them.

"RELEASE THE PRINCESS TO ME!" Gandalf roared.

They all stopped.

"Princess!?"

"Yes, let her go now!"

"I should think not!"

"Let her go. She was only in there to find something for me. She has done nothing wrong."

I was surprised Thranduil would ask for my release.

"She is of no threat to you." he added.

I knew Thranduil's plea wouldn't help me. These dwarves seemed to hate the elves. However, the youngest one was looking at me differently.

"Take her away!"

"NO!"

They took me away and threw me in what seemed to be a cell. They locked it and I sighed.

"J'ai essayé d'améliorer les choses pour vous Legolas. Je suis désolé. J'espère que vous et Tauriel serai heureux ensemble." ( **I tried to make things better for you Legolas. I'm sorry. I hope you and Tauriel will be happy together.** ) I said quietly.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"You know Tauriel?" came a voice.

I looked out and saw the young dwarf again.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She went with Legolas, but she looked very serious."

He was worried about her, that much I could tell.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I doubt it will ever happen."

"And why not? Because she's an elf and you're a dwarf? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you two love each other. Damn what other people say, they don't matter. If you love her, tell her. Before it's too late. I'm sure she and Legolas will be coming back here."

He walked closer and looked at me.

"You are a very strange woman. You must despise my uncle for what he has done to you."

I shook my head.

"No, I don't. He's just sick. The only one I don't really like is Thranduil. He's a complete asshat. I was surprised he tried to get your uncle to let me go. Because of him….well I lost the only friend I had here. His son Legolas. I'm beneath him and his father didn't like it. I came in here to get those stupid gems for him in hopes he would realize his son is what's most important. I did this for Legolas, I owed him that. I failed and it's over I guess."

I heard a horn call from outside and walked to the cell door.

"What is that?"

"An orc horn. The battle has begun, but my uncle will not let us fight."

I was scared now. Bard was out there, and Bilbo and the people of Lake-Town. They couldn't fight the orcs. Tears came to my eyes and I slid to the ground.

"The mistake made yet another mistake." I said.

"No, not this time."

I looked up and found him opening the door.

"What're you doing?"

"Letting you out. I am going out there to help them with you. You are right. I am going to do what I feel is right."

I smiled and walked out.

"I'm Jupiter Bellerose."

"Kili, son of Dis."

I smiled and nodded. We both ran back to the gate and I climbed up.

"Kili what have you done?"

"She has people she cares about out there. And I am going to do what I feel is right. I am going with her."

A blond dwarf stood up and nodded.

"So am I."

I saw someone walking forward and looked over.

"I will not hide while others fight our battles for us!" Kili shouted.

It was Thorin, but something about him seemed different.

"It is not in my blood Thorin."

Thorin stopped in font of his nephew.

"No it is not." I smiled. "We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk never run from a fight."

My smiled grew and he looked at me.

"Princess, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. You weren't in your right mind. And, just call me Jupiter, or Jupe."

"Jupe? Interesting name. Very well then Jupe."

He now looked to the rest of his men.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me? One last time?"

The dwarves slowly stood and I smiled eagerly.

"Jupe, I would be honored if you fought beside us."

"The honor would be mine your majesty."

He nodded and we rigged a large bell so it would smash through the barricade. We let it go and ran out.

"To the king! To the king!"

"DU BEKAR!"

We smashed through the hideous creatures and fought as hard as we could. Eventually someone grabbed me and pulled me up onto a large ram. It was the bald dwarf, Dwalin.

"Hold on tight lass."

I nodded and did as he said.


	5. Choices

Chapter 5

Choices

Legolas' POV

The battle had already begun when we arrived. I saw Gandalf and immediately went to him.

"Gandalf!"

"Legolas! Legolas Greenleaf!"

I ran forward with Tauriel.

"There is a second army. Bolg leads another from the north."

"The north! Where is the north exactly?"

"Ravenhill."

"Thorin is up there! And Fili, Kili and Miss Jupiter they're all up there."

I looked at the hobbit.

"What did you say?"

"They are all up there. Miss Jupiter went with them."

Now I was scared.

"Jupiter…"

Tauriel and I ran off where we came across my father.

"You will not turn away, not this time."

"Get out of my way." He snarled.

"The dwarves will be slaughtered!"

"Yes they will die. Today, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal."

She aimed an arrow at my father and my eyes went wide.

"You think their life is worth more than theirs when there is no love in it? There is no love in you."

My father destroyed her bow and held his sword to her throat.

"What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real. You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?"

I came and lowered my father's sword with mine. I was severely disappointed.

"Ci hen naethathog, oru degithon." I hissed.

He looked at me and I looked at Tauriel.

"We must hurry."

She nodded and we ran off.

Jupiter's POV

Thorin sent, Fili and Kili to search the tower.

"Thorin this is a trap. You've got to call them back."

"No." he said.

I growled and then ran off.

"Jupe!"

I ignored him and continued my search for Fili and Kili. Kili had someone he loved and she deserved to know. He had something to live for, I didn't. They also had a mother waiting for them. I found Kili and sighed in relief.

"Kili, go back to your uncle. I'll get your brother. Don't argue just go."

I left and went higher up in the tower. I heard struggling and my heart started to pound in my chest. I quietly made my way up and saw at least three orcs and one big one. The big one had Fili! I took out the knives Legolas had given me and crept forward. I managed to kill two of them but then I saw the big one about to kill Fili.

"NO!"

I lunged forward and both of us fell off the edge. I grabbed onto a rock and managed to grab Fili's wrist. The orc hit the ground but he wasn't dead.

"Damn!"

Fili grabbed another rocked and we climbed up. There was another orc up there that I'd forgotten. I grabbed a knife and shoved it into his neck. I pulled myself up and then saw the cut on my arm.

"You are hurt."

"Don't worry about it. Get out of here, get back to your uncle. Hurry!" I said.

He ran off and I stood up. I saw Thorin on the ice, fighting a lot of orcs. I now saw that another army had come.

"Oh shit!"

I had to get out now. I made my way down to the ice when I heard a cry of pain. I ran over and saw Tauriel on the ground.

"Hey! You ugly son of a bitch!"

It turned and growled at me.

"Wow, you really are an ugly one. You like to beat up women do you? Try me then!"

I saw Kili out of the corner of my eyes and stood ready to fight.

"Come on, or are you afraid of me?" I taunted.

He roared and swung at me. I moved away and tried to get him to follow me. I took out both knives and tried to hit him. The embedded metal got in my way and I looked up. He backhanded me and I went flying into the ice. The only problem was, he didn't follow me.

"KILI! TAURIEL! RUN!" I cried out.

I got up and started to run back. I saw Tauriel tackle the orc and the both fell over the ledge. I ran over and was relieved to see that she was alright.

"Kili get down there. I'll handle the orc."

He nodded and we made our way down. By the time I got there, the orc was occupied elsewhere. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"Legolas…"

I saw Thorin up on the ice and he was outnumbered. Kili was down by Tauriel and I ran to them.

"Get her out of here as fast as you can. I'll help your uncle."

He nodded and took her away. I climbed back up and got on the ice. Two of them came up behind me and jumped up. I kicked one in the face and slashed the other. I forgot I was on ice and I slid as I landed.

"I wish I had a damn gun!"

I saw Thorin on the edge and his sword was now gone.

"THORIN!"

The orc suddenly stopped and I saw Legolas' sword in it. I smiled and got up. I ran forward and Thorin took the sword. I helped him up and then looked down. Legolas had no weapons and was on the ground. I jumped onto the orc's back. Legolas stared at me with wide eyes.

"Leave him alone! I won't let you hurt him!" I screamed.

Legolas' POV

She risked her life for me! She held onto Bolg, digging her fingers into his skin. He grabbed her and held her up by her throat.

"Let her go!"

I got up and ran at him. He threw me back and I fell through the bricks.

"NO!" she screamed.

I got up and jumped back up. She kicked and struggled but he would not let her go. He had a disturbing look on his face as he looked at her.

"Legolas run! Run!" she choked out.

I would never leave her. She finally scratched his eyes and he threw her.

Jupiter's POV

The orc threw me at Legolas and he caught me. I took the knives he gave me.

"Here! Go!"

He nodded and ran at the orc. I heard a scream and I looked up. I ran as fast as I could and back to Thorin. The orc was going to kill him.

"NO!"

The orc looked at me and smiled a hideous smile. He said something in a filthy language. I had to do something. I had nothing to live for so if I had to die to save him, so be it. I ran forward and kicked him in the chest. It didn't do much. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me.

"Let her go! I am the one you want." Thorin said in a strained voice.

I clawed at his face and he dropped me. I slid down the ice a bit and looked at Thorin. He roared in pain but didn't release Thorin. I reached for him and Thorin looked at me. I knew what he was going to do.

"No! No, Thorin don't!"

He let the orc stab him but then shoved his own sword though it's heart. He rolled so the orc was beneath him and shoved the sword further in. I heard it take its last breath. Thorin slowly stepped back and then walked towards the edge. I sat up and the saw him fell to the ground. I carefully ran over and pulled him off the ice. I took off my jacket and put it under his head.

"Thorin you're such an idiot." I said.

"I suppose so…."

I opened his coat and I knew once I saw the wound there was nothing I could do.

"I knew the price of my choice."

"No, you'll be fine." I said.

Even I knew I was lying to myself. I held back my tears and tried to think of what I could do.

"Thorin!"

I looked up and saw Bilbo running over.

"Bilbo. I am glad you are here. I wish to part from you in friendship. And you, Jupe."

"No, there's got to be a way to help you." I said.

"I am beyond help now. You saved my nephews, thank you. You risked your life to save mine. Please, look after my nephews when you can."

I nodded.

"It was an honor, your majesty. I'll keep them safe, I promise." I said.

He looked at Bilbo now.

"I would take back my words and deed at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do."

Bilbo continued to try and find a way to save him. I shook my head and stopped his hands. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Farewell, master burglar. Go back to your books, and your armchair. Plant your trees and watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place."

Those were his last words. I slowly closed his eyes and then closed mine.

"Jupiter!"

I did not look at Legolas as he approached.

"Farewell you majesty." I whispered.

I wiped a few tears away and the other dwarves came. Fili and Kili were among them. I looked at them sadly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I really tried." I said.

"We know. We saw." Kili said.

I knew that Fili was now the king. I walked over and bowed.

"Your majesty, if there's ever anything I can do to help, please let me know. I'm at your service." I said.

"Thank you, lady Jupiter. You saved my life, if there is anything I can do for you, you have but to name it."

I looked at Legolas and then nodded.

"There is one thing." I said.

He nodded.


	6. I Don't Belong

Chapter 6

I Don't Belong

We took Thorin's body back to Erebor. Fili gave me the gems that belonged to Thranduil.

"I hope you will stay with us a while. You are always welcome here."

I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you your majesty. Perhaps I will."

He bowed and I walked out of the mountain. I found Thranduil in Dale and I saw Legolas with him. I bowed in respect and walked to Thranduil.

"Here. Here are the gems you so desperately wanted. I hope they're worth the war you would've started had it not been for the orcs. Now if you'll excuse me your majesties, I'm pretty sure I have a long way to go."

I bowed and left the chest at Thranduil's feet.

I started to walk away but stopped. I looked at him one more time.

"Those gems are not all your wife left you. She left you him. She left you a son. Tell me something, which do you think she would have you value more?"

I walked away and found Bard. I smiled at him sadly and nodded.

"You are leaving." He said.

"I don't belong here. I don't really belong anywhere. I'm better off alone anyway. Besides, your people are safe now, and king Fili has decided to give you the money you need to rebuild here. You'll be alright."

He gave me a very sad look and I saw Tilda.

"Are you leaving, Jupe?"

I knelt down and nodded.

"I can't get back home and I don't have anyone else. So I should probably leave."

"No, you can stay here with us. Da would not mind and the people really like you. Please stay? Even if only for a little while."

After my grandmother died, I'd never been wanted anywhere. Now that I was being offered a place to stay, it felt strange.

"Well I.."

I looked at Bard and he smiled.

"We would be glad to have you here. You are forever welcome. And if not, we will gladly give you what you need for your journey."

It was strange to me. For someone who barely knew me to be so kind. I smiled brightly and tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks.

"Then I will stay. Thank you, thank you so much. You've got no idea how much this means to me."

Bard put his hand on my shoulder.

"It might take a while, but soon the city will be rebuilt. We can all live in peace."

I nodded and Tilda hugged me. I smiled and hugged her right back.

Legolas' POV

I had to stop her before she left.

"Jupiter!? Jupiter!" I called out.

Bard came forward.

"What do you need?"

"I need to see Jupiter before she leaves."

"Worry not my friend, she has decided to stay with I and my people. She is in the great hall."

I thanked him and then ran to the great hall.

"Jupiter!" I called.

"Lady Jupiter! There is an elf here to see you."

That was when I saw her. Her ebony black hair and silver eyes.

"Your highness."

I did not like her calling me that.

"Come with me please."

I led her away from prying eyes and looked at her.

"Why did you give my father those gems."

"Why didn't you tell me you're a prince?" she snapped.

I sighed and turned away.

"I did not want you to look at me like everyone else."

"You think just because you're a prince that I won't talk to you the way you deserve? Ask your father. No offense to you but he's an asshat. He's rude and arrogant and I can see you're more like your mother." she said.

I smiled. I really did like her, she was different. I turned and faced her.

"That is what I like about you. You see me as a person, not a prince or a lord. That was why I did not tell you. I thought that maybe if you did not know of my title you would treat me like everyone else."

She looked down sadly.

"I treat people the way they deserved to be treated. If you deserve respect then I will give you respect. If you don't, I'll tell you to your face exactly what I think you are."

I moved closer to her.

"And what do you think I am?"

She smiled.

"You're a good and honest man. You have a loving heart. You're brave, kind and courageous. My grandmother would've liked you. First thing she would've asked is if you're French. She would've really liked you."

"Well where is she?"

I saw tears in her eyes and immediately regretted asking.

"Oh no! Forgive me!"

"It's not you. I just don't like talking about it. Either way it doesn't matter. I'm beneath you according to your father and I have to stay away. I gave your fqather those gems because they rightfully belong to him. Even if he is an asshat, I understand his good luck wherever you go Legolas.

She walked away before I could say anything.


	7. Gone

Chapter 7

Gone

Jupiter's POV

It broke my heart to walk away from Legolas, but I didn't want to deal with his father. I sighed and shook my head. I wrapped my fingers around my pendent and closed my eyes. I missed my grandmother so much.

I stayed with Bard and his family. They seemed to have grown fond of me and I of them. When Thorin's funeral came Bard went with me. I saw Legolas and Tauriel in attendance as well. Fili had been crowned king and I bowed.

"Your majesty."

"Lady Jupiter, and I am glad you came. Thorin would be honored that you are here."

I smiled sadly and nodded. I walked up to Thorin's grave. The Arkenstone was in his hands and tears filled my yes.

"Adieu mon seigneur. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré." ( **Farewell my lord. I'm glad to have met you.** ) I said.

I bowed respectfully and Bard put his arm around my shoulders. He led me away and I walked outside.

"Jupe."

I turned and looked at Kili.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"I'm fine, I promise. I just don't like death." I said.

"I do not believe anyone likes it. You cannot blame yourself for Thorin's death. He made his choice, he knew what he was doing. My mother will be glad to meet you."

I sucked in a breath.

"I'm sorry…but I can't meet your mother. I just can't." I said.

"Why not?"

"I-I don't do so well with parents. Especially mothers, no matter whose they are. Please understand…."

"I think I do. Thank you again Jupe, for everything."

I smiled and him and nodded. He kissed my hand and then walked back to he gate. Tauriel was waiting for him there and she smiled at me. I smiled and bowed my head. Now that I thought about it, I really couldn't stay. I went back to Dale and left Bard a letter telling him why I changed my mind and why I had to leave. I looked at the knives Legolas had given me. I smiled a bit and took them. I slipped out of Dale and went in the direction I believed to be west. Once I was far enough away I looked back.

"Je reviendrai un jour." ( **I'll come back someday.** ) I said.

I took a deep breath and kept walking.

Legolas' POV

I noticed that Jupiter had disappeared. I had a bad feeling so I went back to Dale with Bard. She was gone! She left a letter but she was gone.

"She has gone to find her own place in life. She says she will come back. I believe her. All we can do is hope she will be alright." said Bard.

"She cannot have gone far. I have to find her."

He just looked at me and nodded. I found my horse and immediately galloped away.

I called her name and searched for her for days, but she was gone. When I returned home my father looked at me.

"She is gone, son. Accept it."

I glared.

"I will not! Perhaps she only left because you told her she was unworthy of being near me!" I snapped.

At that he fell silent and I went to the overlook.

"~I will find you Jupiter. It is I who is unworthy of you. You who helped so many people even at the cost of your life.~" I whispered.

Jupiter's POV

Even though the war had been won I knew I had to be careful. I slept mostly in well hidden places on the ground or up in trees. It had been over a month and I finally reached the end of a very dark forest. I breathed in the fresh air and smiled. I stopped to eat a little something and looked around. It was still cold up her so I decided to go south. I came to a beautiful river and followed it south. It was fast flowing and even though I was a good swimmer I didn't want to take any chances. Even from the river I could still see the borders of that dark forest.

After weeks of traveling I was starting to run out of food. I could try my hand at hunting but I doubted I would find anything in such an open area. I sighed and looked around for a forest or something. When I found one I decided it was worth the risk to cross the river. I took a deep breath and then jumped in. It was slower here and I made it across safely. I shook myself off and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Now this is more like it." I said to myself.

Even though I was sore and tired, I kept going. When it got darker I stopped and made camp. I piled some leaves together and then pulled out my blanket. I could see the stars in the small clearing I was in. I sighed and wondered if I really was stuck in this world now. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up to the birds singing the next morning. I stretched out and fished some bread from my bag. It wasn't the first time I'd gone with so little food. I ate quickly and then went deeper into the forest. It was a beautiful place, untouched by the outside world. I touched the trunk of a tree and smiled. My happiness was swept away when I found arrows pointed at my face.

 _Shit! Elves, I don't have a very good track record with them. Time for plan B._

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!? Je ne l'ai pas fait quoi que ce soit!" ( **What is going on here!? I haven't done anything!** )

When in doubt pretend you speak no English. They started talking but I didn't understand their language.

"Je ne vous comprends pas." ( **I don't understand you.** )

The one I guessed was their leader took my bag and weapons. I narrowed my eyes and tackled him to the ground. He pushed me off and the arrows closed in. Attacking him might not have been the best course of action. I held up my hands and they tied my hand.

 _Lovely. This is exactly what I hoped would happen when I got out up today._

They took me away and then blindfolded me. I decided it would be useless to fight so I just went with it. At least they helped me over the hills and things like that. I was suddenly being led up some stairs, and a lot of them. When we finally stopped I was exhausted.

"Remove her blindfold. She is no threat to us." came a soft voice.

They took it off and I glared at their leader.

"Je serais ravi de vous voir me battre seul." ( **I'd love to see you fight me yourself.** ) I hissed.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, Jupiter."

I looked over and saw a beautiful woman there. She had a kind face and soft eyes.

"Je ne voulais pas empiéter, je cherchais juste pour la nourriture." ( **I didn't mean to trespass, I was just looking for food.** )

She smiled kindly.

"I know you speak the common tongue. Do not be afraid."

I sighed and looked down.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not really afraid of anything ma'am."

"Untie her Haldir, this is no way to treat a guest."

"At once my lady." said the leader.

He cut the ropes and I rubbed my wrists.

"I am Galadriel, queen of elves."

I bowed.

"A pleasure, your majesty."

She lifted my face and smiled.

"I have been expecting you. Come, you must be hungry."

I nodded and followed her. Haldir still looked untrusting of me.

"Um, do you think I could have my things back? Those weapons were a gift from….well someone I can never see again."

He looked at Galadriel and she nodded. He gave them back and I looked at the knives.

"What makes you believe you can never see him again?"

I looked at her in surprise.

"He's a prince, I'm a mistake, a nobody. His father doesn't like me very much, and honestly I don't really like him."

She looked annoyed and she sighed.

"Thranduil cannot see past what he believes. But in time he will see that he was wrong about you, Jupiter."

I stopped hoping for such things long ago, but I didn't say that to her. She brought me to a table filled with food. My eyes went wide. Another elf sat there, a male elf.

"Allow me to introduce my husband, Celeborn."

I bowed low.

"It's an honor, your highness."

"Please stand, there is no need for formalities. Come, eat, drink." he said kindly.

I nodded and sat down. I still felt out of place, but I was grateful.

"I assume by now you have been told who you are?" Celeborn asked.

I looked up.

"Look, with all due respect, I'm not a princess. I'm just one girl living life one day at a time. I don't even know how I ended up here, but I know I can't go back." I said.

"You are not just one girl. You are a daughter of Elros. You are a very special elf and you are meant for great things. There are many who already love you." Galadriel said.

I shook my head.

"I don't believe in love. The only person who ever loved me died a long time ago. I don't feel love anymore."

She smiled lightly.

"Are you certain?"

I gave her a confused look and she looked at my knives. My eyes went wide and I shook my head.

"No! That's not possible. He doesn't even know me and I don't know him. His father doesn't like me and it's better for me to stay away. That's why I left, and why I don't think I can ever go back. I don't belong there….I don't belong anywhere."

She gave me a sad look.

"I think in your heart you know where you belong. All you have to do is listen to it. It will never lie to you or lead you astray. Now, there is a room here for you to rest in, and should you wish to leave right away there are fresh cloths and provisions waiting for you." she said.

My heart told me to stay, so I decided to listen.

"Thank you very much. I suppose I will stay for a little bit. And if it's not asking too much…I'd like to learn how to fight. There aren't any guns in this world and I'm barely able to fight with my knives."

Celeborn and Galadriel smiled.

"Of course. I will assign my best trainer." she said.

I smiled and bowed my head. When dinner was over a young girl came and bowed to me.

"This way my lady."

I followed her to a room and I smiled when I saw it.

"This is incredible!"

She smiled and bowed her head.

"If you need anything my lady, my name is Estelwen. I am at your service."

I turned and smiled at her.

"Please, just call me Jupiter or Jupe. To me, we're the same. Titles don't matter to me."

She smiled happily.

"You are a unique woman my la…I mean, Jupiter."

I smiled and then she left. There were fresh cloths for me to sleep in and a soft bed waiting. I got changed and got into the bed. I smiled and fell asleep quickly.


	8. Training

Chapter 8

Training

I woke up early the next morning feeling fully rested. There were fresh cloths for me, similar to the ones the scouts had. I had no idea how to put them on though. I got on the pants and boots but the shirt was a different story. Luckily, Estelwen came in and helped me with it.

"Thanks."

"My lady Galadriel has invited you for breakfast. After which I am to take you to your trainer."

I smiled and nodded. I brought my knives with me and sat down at the table.

"I hope you slept well."

"Better than I have in a long time, thank you."

"Now, I have asked that you be taken to the training grounds where you will be given the trainer's full attention."

"Thank you, majesty."

She smiled and I finished my breakfast. I walked with Estelwen to the training grounds.

"Have you ever been in a fight?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes….I think they called it the Battle of the Five Armies."

She stopped and her eyes went wide.

"You fought in that war?"

I sighed and nodded.

"It's not really something to be so proud of. A lot of people died…and someone I knew as well. I did everything I could to save him….in the end it wasn't enough."

She touched my arm.

"I am so sorry. I am certain you did all you could."

I smiled sadly.

"Thank you. Well, no more sad stories for now. I need to be focused, what do you say?"

She smiled and nodded. When we got there, I recognized the trainer immediately.

 _I'm in deep shit._

"Well, now that you have wasted some time, perhaps we can begin?"

I narrowed my eyes and Estelwen quickly left. Haldir looked highly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to deserve such rudeness?" I snapped.

He ignored me and tossed me a practice sword.

"Put those knives down. Until you learn how to use them they shall remain with me."

I held my knives tightly.

"Touch these and I'll take your hand! They were a gift."

"From whom? A lover? Or did you steal them?"

I walked forward angrily and swung at him.

"How dare you! I'm no thief! And whether he was my lover or not is none of your business."

I swung again and kept going. I threw some karate moves in there to throw him off. He eventually pushed me to the ground and put his sword to my chest. I was breathing hard and glaring at him.

"I am your trainer and you will show me respect." He said.

"I only show respect to those who deserve it! I didn't do anything to you, yet you're still treating me like crap." I snapped.

I pushed his sword away and stood up.

"I don't really care how you treat me, I'm used to it. I came to you because I was told you're the best trainer. I came with respect for you. Now I see you don't deserve it. I'll find someone else to help me, because you're not worthy." I said.

I picked up my knives and walked away. I went to the other scouts and asked who besides Haldir would train me.

"We believed Haldir would be the best fit for you my lady. However, there are others who can train you. Would you prefer a male of female trainer?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want to learn."

She nodded and led me away.

"This is Gloradir. One of our finest warriors. I believe he can help you."

Gloradir smiled and bowed.

"Lady Jupiter, it is an honor."

"Please, call me Jupe or Jupiter. Can you train me sir?" I asked.

"I would be glad to help you."

I smiled and he led me away.

"Have you any fighting experience?"

"Um, I learned karate when I was still in Chicago."

"Would you mind demonstrating?"

I smiled and walked over to a practice dummy. I performed several kicks and punches and I was confident so I did a combo.

"Very impressive Jupe. Now, take your knives and show me how you use them."

I nodded. I couldn't help but smile when I picked them up. They reminded me of Legolas, and how I'd had a good friend for a little while.

"If you do not mind my asking, where did you come by those?"

I turned and looked at him.

"They were a gift."

"A friend? Family member?"

"Well….he was a friend. His father didn't approve of me."

"Please forgive me. I did not mean to make you sad."

I smiled and shook my head.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I met him at all."

He nodded and went at the practice dummy again.

"You need some work but I am impressed. We will start with the basics."

I nodded, suddenly looking forward to my stay in Lothlorien.

Legolas' POV

I had searched all through Mirkwood and the surrounding lands. She had to have gone farther. I got back on my horse and took a deep breath.

"Where would you go? You do not know this land." I said.

I decided first to go west and then follow them south. Perhaps she decided to try for warmer weather. I decided to head south, perhaps she went to Gondor.

Jupiter's POV

Gloradir and Estelwen became true friends to me. Gloradir was patient in training me and I improved daily. After almost a year of being there I felt strange.

"Jupe? Are you well?" Estelwen asked.

"I'm fine I just…I had a strange feeling. It's nothing let's go." I said.

She nodded and we left. Estelwen had taken to watching me train. I was more a swordsman than an archer, but Gloradir trained me in both in case I ever needed to use a bow. At the end of the day he smiled.

"There is nothing more I can teach you, mellon nin."

"What?"

"You have completed your training. Although there is one final test."

I raised my brows.

"Bring it on." I said.

He smiled and looked over towards the trees. I looked over and saw Haldir come out. I groaned.

"Jupe, you have to face him. Show him he was wrong." Gloradir whispered.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Haldir approached and I nodded. He gave me a curt nod and I took out my knives. I took a deep breath and waited for him to come to me. He narrowed his eyes and walked forward. I jumped up and back flipped through the air. He brought his sword down and I blocked him. I kicked his legs from under him and rolled away. He jumped up and ran forward. I fought him close hand and threw him back with all the strength I had. I ran at him this time and kicked the sword from his hands. I didn't want to hurt him too badly, just knock him around a bit.

Legolas' POV

I walked into Caras Galadhon and an old friend greeted me.

"Legolas, mellon nin."

"Mae govannen Meldiron. ~I am here looking for someone. A woman, a beautiful one with silver eyes and ebony hair.~"

"~Ah, you speak of Jupiter. She is well known here. Come with me and I will take you to her.~"

My heart was jumping for joy. I had finally found her. Meldiron took me to the training area and there she was. She fighting Haldir with the knives I had given her. I smiled softly and watched. She bent back as he swung at her.

"~She is a beautiful one. So kind as well.~" Meldiron said.

"~Yes she is…she is…~"

"~I may be mistaken but, you seem to have feelings for Jupiter.~"

I smirked.

"~Perhaps I do.~"

"~She is a rare one. She is a daughter of Elros.~"

My eyes went wide and I looked at him.

"~What did you say?~"

"~Jupiter. She is a daughter of Elros. Did you now know?~" he asked.

I looked at Jupiter.

"~No. No I did not.~" I said quietly.

Why did she not tell me? It made no sense, I had given her no reason not to trust me. Perhaps she herself did not know. She tackled Haldir to the ground and pinned him. Her knife was to his throat and she was smiling.


	9. Astrology

Chapter 9

Astrology

Jupiter's POV

I defeated Haldir. I got up and held out my hand.

"You've got to be the strongest opponent I've ever fought. I had fun."

He slowly took my hand and I pulled him up. I smiled and pat him on the back. I went to Gloradir and hugged him.

"You did it. I am very proud of you Jupe."

I pulled away and smiled at Estelwen. I got that strange feeling again and my smile fell right off my face.

"What is it?" she asked.

The last time I'd had this feeling was….

"Legolas…" I whispered.

I ran as fast as I could away from the field.

Legolas' POV

I looked away for a second and she was gone.

"~Where did she…~"

I ran out onto the field and looked at Haldir.

"Haldir, where did Jupiter go?"

"She just ran off. She whispered something and bolted, as though something scared her."

 _She knew I was here._

"Which way did she go?"

Jupiter's POV

I had to hide. Maybe if he thought I'd left he'd move on. I didn't know how he found me and I didn't know how I'd known he was there. It didn't matter. I'd come to realize I had feelings for him and I didn't want them. I didn't need the pain the feelings would bring me. I ran into the woods and hid beneath a few fallen trees.

"Jupiter!?"

I slowed down my breathing and then I saw him. He was looking around everywhere and I saw him coming towards my hiding spot. I held my breath and I heard something far in the distance. He ran off in the other direction and I let out a breath of relief. Someone grabbed my hands and pulled me out. Haldir and Gloradir were there.

"Why did you run mellon nin?" Gloradir asked.

"I don't want to see Legolas. It'll cause me pain and I don't need that."

"We thought as much. Estelwen is the one who drew his attention. We should go back to Cara Galadhon." Haldir said.

I nodded and walked back with them. I picked up the things I'd left at the field and then went back to my room with Gloradir.

"My friend, you are unusually silent. I did believe you capable of such silence."

I smirked and shook my head.

"I'm just thinking."

"He is the one who gave you those knives."

I nodded and we reached my room.

"If you have feelings for him, my advice would be to act on them."

We walked inside and I looked out a window.

"I can't."

"But why not? I want to see you happy mellon nin. We all do. You carry a great pain with you and will not speak of it."

I touched my pendent and closed my eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

"Estelwen told me about the scars on your back." My eyes flew open. "She said they did could not have come from any sword. Did he hurt you?"

"No! No of course not. Those scars are just something that….well I don't like to talk about it. Besides it doesn't matter, what's done is done."

"But I think you are still running from it. Whatever happened, you are letting it control you. Instead of confronting it, you run from it."

I sighed and looked out the window again.

"I also don't want Legolas to be part of that pain. I think that's why I left in the first place."

"He has come all this way to find you, that must mean something."

I thought about what Gloradir said carefully.

"I don't know what to do, Gloradir." I said softly.

He got up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I believe you should go to him. Trust your heart mellon nin."

I hugged him tightly. Gloradir was my best friend and I trusted him.

"First I think I should clean myself up."

He chuckled and then left. I stepped into my bath and washed out my hair. It had grown long past my waist in the past year. I got out and put on my cloths, I was just drying my hair when a frantic knocking came at my door. I ran to open it and found Haldir there.

"Haldir, what's wrong?!"

"He has left. Legolas has left."

My eyes went wide and I ran out the door. I ran through the woods calling his name but he was gone. I was out of breath and I slowly fell to my knees.

"Yet another mistake. This is what I was afraid of. I should've left it alone." I said to myself.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Looking for someone?"

I whipped around and there he was.

"What hell is the matter with you? Don't scare me like that." I snapped.

He smirked, which wasn't like him at all.

"My apologies….your majesty."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm not royalty. You know what my name is so use it!"

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter."

He walked forward and grabbed me.

"Of course it matters! If my father knew he would have no say in the matter of me being with you."

I pushed him off me.

"I don't give a damn what your father says either way! I left because I had to."

"I do not understand."

"I'd be nothing but trouble for you."

I turned away and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Tauriel said that you carried a great pain. Is that why you left?"

I just nodded.

"It's none of your business either way." I turned around. "Look, I didn't want to leave you. You were the first friend I ever had. I just didn't want to start a fight. I guess I started one anyway, huh?"

I laughed a bit and so did he.

"Well, if you want me to stay I'll stay." I said.

He looked at me and walked closer.

"Please, stay with me." he said softly.

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

He smiled brightly and I hugged him.

"I swear if you ever call me your majesty again, even as a joke, I'll kick your ass. I'm pretty deadly now you know."

He laughed and hugged me tightly. I smiled happily and closed my eyes. When we separated we went back.

"That necklace, who gave it to you?"

I swore I heard a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"My grandmother. She gave it to me the day I was born. It's the star map for Aries, my astrological sign. I'm brave, strong willed and independent. However, I have a bad temper, I'm impatient and impulsive too. My element is fire, my grandmother always said it suits me, and my symbol is the ram. My birthday is April nineteenth. When's yours?"

"The twenty seventh of May."

I smiled and looked at him.

"So you'd be a Gemini. Your element is air and your ruling planet would be…Mercury. Your symbol is twins. You're gentle, affectionate, curious and adaptable. You learn quickly but you get nervous and you can be inconsistent and indecisive. You're basically the complete opposite of me." I laughed.

"You study this…astrology?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Among other things, I find it really interesting. I wish I had a telescope. I could show you the stars, the moon and so much more. The sky is like a work of art to me." I said.

He stopped and looked at me.

"May I?"

I took of the pendent and handed it to him. He held it up and took a closer look.

"It is beautiful, fit for a woman like you. I can tell it is very precious to you."

He put it back around my neck and smiled.

"If, as you say, I am the opposite of you, I wonder how we will get along."

I smiled at him in amusement.

"Well air can suppress fire, so you'd be able to help me keep a level head."

"True."

We started walking again and I explained to him all I knew of astrology.


	10. Bonding

Chapter 10

Bonding

Legolas stayed in Lothlorien with me for a while. We fought sometimes but we got along very well. We had a lot of fun together, along with Gloradir and Estelwen and even Haldir sometimes. I was planning a camping trip and I wanted Haldir to come.

"I want you to come with us."

"Unfortunately, Jupiter, I have more important things to do for the Lady Galadriel."

I knew he would play that card.

"I already asked her. She's given you leave for three days. I'm not taking no for an answer and I'll expect you to meet us at the entrance of the city in the morning."

He was completely frozen in place and I left with a smile.

We had all gathered the next morning except for Haldir.

"Mellon nin I do not believe he is coming." Estelwen said.

I smirked.

"Believe me he'll come. I know he will."

They looked unsure but then he appeared. I smiled and nodded to him. I knew he was happy to be getting away, but he was pretending not to be.

"Glad you could make it. Now, would you mind leading us to that clearing you found me in?"

He just nodded and we all followed Haldir. The clearing was a lot closer than I expected. We set up camp and I smirked. I quickly took some leaves, moss and thin branches.

Legolas' POV

I finally had my tent set up. I turned around and found them laughing softly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I was telling them a story about when I was back in Chicago." Jupiter said.

I shrugged and went to look around.

Jupiter's POV

"How long do you think it will take for him to notice?" Gloradir asked.

I looked at him.

"Well, perhaps the mighty prince is used to wearing a crown and he won't notice."

"I have to say I am impressed. It is very well made." Haldir said.

I winked and then Legolas came back. I didn't fail to notice there were only three tents. I looked at Gloradir as it was his job to pack the tents.

"Gloradir, what happened to the other two tents?" I asked.

He frowned.

"I swear I packed them all. I must have mis-counted."

I didn't believe him for a second. I let it go and then Legolas came back. The makeshift crown was still on his head.

"There are only three tents." he said.

"Gloradir made a mistake." Estelwen said.

I looked at her and then at Haldir. I raised my brows and he shook his head.

"Well, this would be a good time to divide up for the night. I will share with Jupiter, Haldir can have his own and I am certain Legolas will not mind sharing with the lovely Estelwen."

I saw Haldir stiffen and I held back my smile. I hardly ever missed anything. Legolas also seemed a bit uncomfortable. Gloradir seemed to notice this too.

"Or Jupiter and Haldir can share…"

I started laughing. I couldn't help it! The idea of Haldir and I sharing a tent was hysterical. He must have thought so too because he was also laughing. When I calmed down I just smiled.

"One of us would be dead by morning I think." Haldir said.

"It's a risk I don't want to take mon amie." I said.

Gloradir suddenly smiled again.

"I have a better idea…."

"I think we have heard enough of your ideas, mellon nin. This is how it shall go, Estelwen will stay with Haldir, Jupiter will have her own, I can sleep outside…"

"You'll do no such thing! You'll stay with Gloradir."

They both looked uncomfortable and I raised my brows. I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright fine. Legolas you can stay with me. Gloradir you get the single…I mean you get your own."

Everyone seemed happy with this.

"Well done, Jupe." Gloradir said with a wink.

I knew he was up to something and I just gave him an amused smirk. We made a fire that night and sat in a circle. They were talking and I was looking up at the stars.

"Jupe?"

I looked at Estelwen who was sitting closest to Haldir.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine."

"She loves the stars. She seems to know a lot about them. Estelwen, when were you born?"

"The twenty ninth of April."

"Oh so we have a Taurus in our group. Estelwen, your ruling planet is Venus, you are reliable, patient, practical, devoted, responsible and stable. However, you can be stubborn, possessive and uncompromising. You like music, romance, and working with your hands. Your element is earth and your best chance at love is with a Scorpio, but you are also compatible with a Virgo." I said.

Estelwen looked impressed. I looked at Haldir.

"The twenty eighth of August."

I smiled more.

"A Virgo. You're loyal, kind, hardworking and practical. And yet you can be shy, you worry, overly critical of yourself and others, you're all work and no play. You like books, healthy food and cleanliness. Your element is also earth and your ruling planet is Mercury. You dislike rudeness and asking for help. You are most compatible with a Pieces, Taurus or a Capricorn."

Haldir looked highly impressed and he smiled a bit. I didn't miss the sideways glance he gave Estelwen. I now looked to Gloradir.

"December the sixteenth." he said.

"A Sagittarius. Your element is fire, and your ruling planet, get this, is Jupiter." they all laughed. "You're generous, idealistic and you have a great sense of humor, which I can vouch for. But sometimes you promise more than you can deliver, and you can be very impatient. You like freedom, travel, philosophy and being outdoors. You don't like clingy people or being constrained. You're best compatible with Aries, Leo and Gemini."

He smiled proudly and I threw a piece of bread at him. He laughed and ate it before pointing at Legolas.

"Now Legolas." he said.

I looked over into Legolas' eyes.

"He's a Gemini. His element is air, his ruling planet is Mercury. Gentle, affectionate, curious and adaptable. But also nervous, inconsistent and indecisive. His company is never boring and he likes books, music and short trips around the town or city. He doesn't like to be confined or alone, and he doesn't like repetition and routine. His um….he is most compatible with a Libra, Aquarius and Sagittarius." I said softly.

Legolas was staring into my eyes.

"And what about you Jupe?"

"She is an Aries. Her element is fire and her ruling planet is one called Mars. She was born in the nineteenth of April and she is courageous, determined, confident, passionate, honest and enthusiastic. She can be impatient, moody, short-tempered, impulsive and aggressive. She likes to be comfortable and she likes physical challenges. She does not like inactivity, delays or work that does not use one's talents. She is best with a Libra." Legolas said.

I could not look away from him. His eyes seemed to stare into my very soul. I smiled softly and nodded.

"That's right, that's me. My symbol is the ram." I said, finding my voice.

Legolas' POV

She looked so beautiful in the firelight. Her eyes shimmered like mithril. She slowly looked away from me and I closed my eyes.

"Well I think I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

We all said goodnight to her and she disappeared into the tent. I watched her leave before turning back to the others. They all looked at me with strange expressions.

"What?"

"Tell her how you feel." Gloradir said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"She is too free and independent. I would never want to take that from her. You know I must soon return to the Woodland Realm for a few months. She would never go back there."

"For you she would." Estelwen said.

"And I would not want here to. My father was rude to her and he made her leave. I do not want to put her in an uncomfortable position."

"I would keep your voice down. She heard almost everything and is very stealthy."

I raised my brow and he pointed at me.

"You have something on your head."

I frowned and reached up. I pulled a makeshift crown of leaves and twigs from my head and chuckled.

"Tell her. Tell her before it is too late." Haldir said.

I looked at him in surprise.

"I may not know a lot about this, but I do know you should not wait. She needs and deserves to know how you feel. Jupiter is special, and she deserves the best." he continued.

I looked back at the tent.


	11. I WIll Follow You

Chapter 11

I Will Follow You

Jupiter's POV

Someone was shaking me awake and I was annoyed.

"What?" I snapped.

"Jupiter, please, come with me."

It was Legolas' voice.

"Legolas? Can't it wait until morning?"

"No."

I sighed in frustration but got up. It was completely dark and he led me out of the tent.

"Come with me."

I was too tired to argue so I followed him. He led me away from the clearing and to a small river. The moon and stars made it shine. I smiled a bit and pushed my hair back.

"This is amazing. Thanks for showing me this."

"Actually…I brought you here for more than to show you this river."

Now I was curious.

"Alright, do the others have something planed? Are they hiding somewhere?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me seriously.

"We are alone."

He stood with his back to me and I started to get nervous.

"Did I make a mistake?"

He turned and looked at me.

"Why do you always assume you did something wrong?"

I looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it. What did you want to tell me?"

"You know I am returning to the Woodland Realm next week." I nodded and he walked forward. "I cannot leave without telling you how I feel about you."

I couldn't speak and I couldn't look away.

"I care about you very much, more than just a friend."

"Cela ne peut pas se produire." ( **This can't be happening.** )

He looked down and I did too.

"I do not expect anything to come from this. I only hope that you share my feelings. If not, I will be happy to remain friends." he said.

Galadriel and Celeborn had told me to listen to my heart. I knew that in my heart I shared his feelings.

"Regarde moi. Look at me." I said.

He looked into my eyes.

"I'm not good at relationships, I never have been. It's different with you. You're patient and understanding. And I do feel the same, I really do."

He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I will come back soon. And I will stay with you."

I shook my head and pulled away.

"No. I'm coming with you, if you want me to."

"Of course I do, I just do not want you to be uncomfortable."

I smiled and rubbed his arm.

"I won't be, I promise. I'm going with you."

He smiled and at me and stroked my cheek.

"I have to tell you, I love your eyes. They are like pure silver, shining and glimmering. They are so beautiful."

I smiled and laughed a bit.

"My grandmother always said the eyes were the windows to the soul. She told me my eyes were different. She never knew anyone with the same eye color I had. She said something like….what was the word….."

"Mithril?" he asked.

"Actually yeah that was the word she used. How'd you know?"

"Mithril is the most precious metal in the world. And she was right, your eyes are beautiful."

I smiled sadly and we walked back to camp.

"I can stay outside if you wish." he offered.

I shook my head.

"Actually, I think I want to stay outside. I want to stay under the stars." I said.

He smiled a bit and nodded. I laid down and looked the stars. I took a deep breath and smiled.

 _Je pense que je l'ai trouvé, grand-mère. Je pense que Legolas est celui-là._ ( **I think I found him, grandmother. I think Legolas is the one.** )

I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.

It was decided that Gloradir and Estelwen would come with us. Galadriel had also assigned Haldir to guard us. I packed my things and then met with Galadriel and Celeborn. They were the parents I never had. They gave me a home and showed me love and kindness. I smiled at them sadly.

"It's hard for me to leave. You've given me so much. A home, support….and you're family to me. You're….you're like the parents I never had. I could never thank you enough." I said.

They smiled at me and Galadriel hugged me.

"And we love you as though you are our own. This will always be your home and we will always be your family. Remember Jupiter, you are NOT a mistake. You are a blessing to this world. Please be safe and come back to us." she said softly.

I hugged her tightly and closed my eyes. Celeborn put his hand on my back and I smiled.

"Jupe." I looked at Haldir. "We are ready."

I nodded and Celeborn kissed my forehead.

"Go, be careful and enjoy yourself. Try not to be away for too long. We will miss you my dear Jupiter."

I smiled and hugged him too before leaving. Legolas took my hand as we walked to the horses.

"We will come back soon. I just have some business to take care of and then we will return."

I nodded and squeezed his hand. I looked back to where Galadriel and Celeborn were watching.

"Au Revoir." I whispered.

I got onto my horse and we all rode off. The last time I'd gone this way it felt like forever. With Legolas leading the way it didn't take too long at all. When we stopped to rest outside the forest I couldn't sleep.

"Something wrong?"

I didn't answer and Haldir moved next to me.

"Are you frightened?" he asked.

I looked at him with an arched brow. He chuckled.

"Of course you are not. But I can tell something is troubling you."

I sighed and looked at the sky.

"Thranduil and I don't get along. I have a bad temper, you know that, but if he's rude I won't hesitate to tell him so. I don't want to make things hard on Legolas or the rest of you. I'm just worried about what's going to happen."

Haldir nodded and looked at the ground.

"I know how King Thranduil can be. Honestly, I think you are brave to stand up to him. He can be very intimidating."

I laughed softly.

"Seriously? All you have to do is picture him in a pink dress with a tiara and you're good. Oh well, I am who I am. Though I will try and control my temper."

"That would be wise. Now you should get some sleep. We still have a long way to go."

I nodded and laid down next to Legolas. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Legolas' POV

I knew that Jupiter was nervous. She was nervous bit not scared. I smiled to myself because I knew she was afraid of almost nothing. I took her hand and she looked at me.

"I will not tolerate him being rude or disrespectful to you. I promise I will defend you, even though I have seen first hand that you can defend yourself."

She smiled and I tucked her hair behind her ear. IT took us about a day and a half to reach my father's halls. When we came to the gates, she tensed up. Estelwen put her hand on her shoulders.

"Everything will be fine." she said.

I nodded in agreement and we went inside.


	12. The King's Request

Chapter 12

The King's Request

We walked in and went straight to my father. Jupiter did not try to hide, she stayed right by my side.

"So you did find her."

I nodded and he walked down. He looked right at Jupiter and she stared him down.

"At least you are dressed more appropriately."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Ada, please do not talk to her like that."

He looked at me in surprise.

"A daughter of Elros should dress like one. Especially when she comes before a king."

I could almost feel her anger rising.

"I will not tolerate this treatment of her." I said.

Jupiter's POV

I knew this was Legolas' father, but I was losing my patience.

"If you mean to say I should be wearing a dress, I can tell you now I'll never wear one. I'm only here because I'm with Legolas, and I will follow him anywhere. And since you're his father I'll do my best to be respectful, but right now you're making it real hard buddy." I hissed.

He narrowed his eyes and I stared him down.

"A daughter of Elros…a rare prize."

Before I could say anything, Haldir stepped forward and blocked me.

"My friend is no prize, my lord." he said.

I gently pushed Haldir back.

"Merci." I looked at Thranduil. " I am nobody's prize. I'm a person!" I snapped.

Legolas looked at me and turned my face towards his.

"Say the word and we shall go."

I smiled a bit but shook my head.

"No, you said you had things you had to do. If worst comes to worst I'll….I'll go to Dale and stay with Bard until you're done."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you."

I nodded and looked at Thranduil. He was just staring at me.

"I will show you where you can stay." Legolas said.

He nodded to his father and then led us away. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Once our friends were in their own rooms he took me to mine. It was a very nice room, like an expensive hotel suite. I smiled and then looked at him.

"Your room huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, it's a bog room, there are a lot of weapons here, and a picture of you and a woman."

I walked over to the picture and smiled a bit.

"She's beautiful." I said.

"My mother."

I smiled more and looked at him.

"I haven't met her yet."

He looked down sadly and I knew.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry….I forgot that she…"

He shook his head and put his hands on my arms.

"U-moe edaved, there is nothing to forgive. It is hard for me to talk about her."

I smiled sadly and took his hand.

"At least you had a loving mother. Never forget that. Not all people are as lucky as you are." I said.

He looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"You still will not speak of your family. I know you had your grandmother but you have never spoken of your parents."

I put the picture back and looked away.

"Forgive me. I must go and see my father, I will be back shortly."

He touched my arm and I took his hand.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like talking about it." I said quietly.

He came back and put his arms around me.

"Its alright. You will tell me when you are ready."

He kissed my forehead and then left. I sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Que suis-je en train de faire? Grand-mère aide s'il vous plaît." ( **What am I doing? Grandmother please help me.** ) I whispered.

Legolas' POV

I was beyond angry! I went back to my father and glared at him.

"How dare you! You have no right to treat Jupiter like that!" I shouted.

"Remember who you are speaking to, Legolas!"

"I know to whom I speak! I speak to a man who is meant to be my father. But I know my father would never treat Jupiter like that. I care about her, more than any other elleth I have met. I will never allow her to be treated that way, especially not by you." I snapped.

He looked absolutely shocked and speechless.

"I will take care of whatever I have to do here, but then I will leave with her and our friends."

"The I will request you bring her to dinner. And please, have her dress for the occasion."

I scowled but I nodded. Jupiter was not going to like this at all. I took a deep breath before walking into the room. She was fast asleep and I smiled. I went and sat on the edge of the bed. I moved a strand of her soft hair from her face.

"Jupiter." I said softly.

I gently rubbed her arm and she slowly woke up. She smiled at me.

"How'd it go?"

I could not stop the worried expression that came to my face. She sat up slowly.

"He wants us to join him for dinner. Just you and I."

She raised her brow.

"I suppose he expects me to wear a dress." she said.

I nodded and she shook her head.

"I will go to dinner, but I won't wear a dress to please your father. I'm sorry."

I smiled at her.

"I knew you would not. I care not how you dress. You are always beautiful to me."

She smiled and put her hand on my arm.

"Before I came here, no man had ever said I was beautiful. Merci." she said softly.

She pulled me into her arms and I closed my eyes.

"I have never worn a dress in my life. I…I don't think I can."

"I would ask why, but I do not think you would tell me."

"I will…in time." she whispered.

She pulled away and smiled gently.

"Well, dinner isn't too far off and I suppose I should clean myself off. Do you have anything I can wear? Like what Tauriel was wearing last I saw her?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I will be back momentarily."

She nodded and I left.

When I came back with the cloths I knocked softly. I opened the door and heard her in the bathroom.

"Jupiter! I will leave the cloths on the bed."

"Okay!"

I smiled and then left.

Jupiter's POV

I came out and put the cloths on. I kept my bra and was glad that the elves had been able to make me more. Once I was dressed I took a deep breath and tucked away my pendent. I walked outside and ran into Haldir.

"Oh sorry."

"Quite alright. I heard that the king invited you to dinner. Seeing as how the lady did assign me to protect you, I have to go with you."

I slowly smiled and nodded. Legolas came and we all went to dinner. Haldir stood behind me, even though I wished he would sit with us.

"I see she ignored my wishes." Thranduil said.

 _Really?! That's the first thing you say?!_

Legolas pulled out my chair and I sat down. Most of dinner was silent, but Thranduil was constantly looking at me. I hid my discomfort and acted like a lady.

"Well, Jupiter-"

"Miss Bellerose."

I slowly looked at him.

"To you, I am Miss Bellerose." I said calmly.

"Very well, miss Bellerose. I am interested to know where you have been the past few years."

"Lothlorien. I found a home in Lothlorien."

"Judging by your attire you were trained to fight."

I just nodded.

"And I believe you have come to terms with being a daughter of Elros."

I took a deep breath.

"No. That may be what I am here, but I will always be French and a citizen of Chicago. I'm just a woman living life day by day."

"Still denying the truth. An interesting elleth you have chosen, my son."

Haldir came forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I believe it would be wise to leave."

"No, no, it's alright. Thank you for your concern mon amie."

He nodded and stepped back. Legolas was looking at me apologetically. I smiled and winked at him.

"I am interested to know what you were in your world."

I clenched my fists under the table.

"Jupiter you do not have to answer that." said Legolas.

I shook my head.

"I was an artist. I was homeless and living on the streets. I'm a nobody, a mistake."

As I looked into Thranduil's eyes, I knew he thought the same. I couldn't control my temper anymore. I guessed Legolas had sensed that.

"Jupiter…"

"Would you like to know the sort of life I was born into? I was born to parents who never wanted me. They told me every day that I was a mistake, and whenever I did something wrong they beat me. They never once told me they loved me or that they were proud of me. They didn't even name me! My grandmother named me and she was the only person who ever loved me. She paid for me to got to school or to the hospital every time my parents beat me. They hated me and they told me that too. My grandmother died when I was seventeen and my parents wouldn't let me stay with them. I was forced to live on the streets of Chicago, selling paintings in order to survive. Nothing you say or do could affect me, not after the life I had."

I stood up and removed my shirt. I turned so he could see my back. I heard Legolas gasp and Haldir too.

"This is all my parents ever gave me! This is why I am so untrusting."

I put my shirt back on and turned to face him again. His eyes were wide with horror.

"That is the life I was born into. Never feeling the love of your parents. Always being told you were a mistake. And I believe them. I am a mistake! When I didn't want to marry the man they wanted me to they beat me almost to death! So you can treat me however you like. Nothing you do or say to me could ever be as terrible as what I went through since I was born." I looked at Legolas. "I'm going to go stay with Bard until you finish here. I'm so sorry Legolas, I just can't stay here."

He came over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I am so sorry. I should have never have let you come with me. Haldir, Gloradir and Estelwen will go with you to Dale. I will finish up here as quickly as I possibly can. Then I will come get you and we shall return to Lorien, alright?"

I just nodded and he kissed my forehead. I didn't want to let go of him but I did. He stroked my cheek and then I left with Haldir. I was fighting tears the whole way. I packed my things and then we went to the horses. Estelwen stayed close to me and so did Gloradir. Haldir looked beyond pissed off. We made camp by the lake and I sat away from the others. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to go home, to Galadriel and Celeborn. I wanted….I wanted Legolas. I wanted him there with me, I wanted to be in his arms. I pulled my legs to my chest and looked up. The clouds covered the stars and the moon so there was nothing but darkness. I was restless that night and only got a few hours of sleep. I was exhausted, upset and hurting by the time we reached Dale. Haldir carried me up the steps and into the city.


	13. Dwarf-Friend

Chapter 13

Dwarf-Friend

When I woke up I was lying in bed. I heard voices outside and then an angry bang. I sat straight up and opened the door a bit. I saw Bard and Haldir talking and Bard looked pissed off.

"I have seen the way he has mistreated her. He never went this far. I am glad you brought her here."

I walked outside and they looked at me.

"Jupiter, good you are awake. I was worried when your friend here brought you in the way you were."

I smiled and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Bard. I've missed you."

"And we have all missed you. Your friend told me what happened. I am appalled by it. Until the prince comes to get you I wish for you to stay here with us. Your friends are welcome as well."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to impose like this, but I couldn't stay there."

"You are not imposing." he assured me.

I nodded and looked outside.

"Actually, I think I'd like to uh, visit Thorin's grave."

He looked at me sadly.

"I understand. The king has often asked if I had heard anything from you."

I smiled a bit. I wondered how Fili and Kili were doing. Estelwen insisted on coming with me so the two of us rode for the mountain. Dale had definitely changed since last I'd been there. More than half the city had been repaired. The guards blocked us as we approached.

"I'm here to see the king. My name is Jupiter Bellerose."

Their eyes widened and they bowed.

"Lady Jupiter! Welcome!"

I smiled and so did Estelwen. A guard led us inside and straight to Fili.

"Jupiter! Is that you!?"

I smiled and nodded.

He came rushing down with a smile on his face. He hugged me tightly and I laughed.

"Well that's one of the best greetings I've ever had."

He laughed and led me away.

"And who is your lovely friend?"

I smiled Estelwen blushed and bowed.

"I am Estelwen my lord. I am an elf of Lothlorien, and according to Jupe, I am a Taurus."

Fili seemed confused about that last part so I explained it to him.

"I see! How very interesting. Well I am certain Kili wants to see you, and Tauriel."

I smiled and nodded eagerly. I was led to the housing part of the mountain and Fili knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Fili opened the door and I saw Kili and Tauriel. They smiled when they saw me.

"Jupe!"

Kili hugged me and Tauriel smiled.

"It's good to see you again my friend. How've you been?"

"Wonderful! That advice you gave me so long ago, you were right. Tauriel is the love of my life."

I smiled at them both. I was happy for them.

"I came to visit Thorin's tomb." I said.

They both looked at me and nodded. I told them I wanted to go alone so they just told me where to go. I came to the tomb and sighed. I touched the cold stone and sighed.

"Hello Thorin, it's been a while. I've been meaning to come visit you for some time but…I think I was afraid. I didn't know you that well or for that long, and we didn't get off to a good start. But for the time I did know you, I had fun. We fought together and I felt like I was needed for once in my life. When you came out and talked to Kili, you showed me what it meant to make things right. I know you're up there in the stars now, always watching us. I miss you, I wish I could've talked with you more and gotten to know you better. I hope one day we meet again. Until then, farewell your majesty."

I pat the stone with a small smile and took a deep breath.

"I'll come again soon." I promised.

When I turned around Fili was standing there. He had a familiar sword in his hand.

"Thorin really did like you. He said you were brave and good hearted. He would have wanted you to have this."

He held out the sword and my eyes widened.

"I couldn't possible take that from you."

"It is a gift. You are a friend to the dwarves despite that you are an elf. You fought beside us when our need was dire. Please, accept it."

I slowly went forward and took the sword. It was Thorin's sword.

"Thank you. I'll use it well and take good care of it. I'm honored to be a friend to the dwarves."

He smiled at me and we left the tomb.

Legolas' POV

I refused to speak to my father. I loved him, but Jupiter was a woman I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. I did not understand why he was so cruel to her. She risked her life to bring him my mother's gems and yet he still treated her poorly.

I did what I needed to do and then left for Dale.

"Legolas."

I stopped but I did not turn.

"Please apologize to her for me. I was wrong."

I turned and looked at him.

"No. You must apologize to her yourself. If I do it for you, it will not be a true apology. Good bye adar."

I left before he could say another word. I missed Jupiter terribly, so I rode as fast as I can. When I stopped to rest that night I felt a sword at my neck.

"You need more training." came a soft voice.

I smiled and pushed the sword away. There she was. As beautiful as always.

"Jupiter."

I took her in my arms and she held me tightly.

"I've missed you so much." she said.

"And I missed you."

We separated and she smiled at me.

"Have you been alright?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Of course. Bard has always treated me like family and the dwarves have always welcomed me. Actually, the king gave me this."

She held up the sword and my eyes widened.

"Orchrist."

"It was Thorin's I guess. Fili said he would've wanted me to have it. I'm a friend to the dwarves and I'm always welcome in Erebor."

I smiled and her and touched her cheek.

"I am happy for you. I am happy to see that elves and dwarves can still get along."

She laughed.

"Well I wasn't exactly raised as an elf."

"True, very true."

We fell silent and I laid back on the grass.

Jupiter's POV

Legolas lay back and I took a deep breath. The fresh night air made me smile and I closed my eyes.

"My father wants to apologize to you."

I looked at him but his eyes remained closed.

"He asked me to do it for him, but I said he had to do it himself."

I looked at the ground and slowly nodded.

"I forgive him."

His eyes flew up and he sat up a bit.

"What did you say?"

I moved closer and put my hand on the side of his face.

"Listen to me, holding a grudge is unhealthy. That's what my grandmother always said. I think I understand your father better than you think. You lost your mother and he lost the love of his life. It seems to have destroyed most of his heart. When I lost my grandmother I was just like him."

He put his hand on my arm.

"How did you get past it? You are nothing like my father now."

I moved my hand down to his chest and sighed.

"Sometimes I can hear her. She whispers to me, helps me and guides me. Then I came here, and for once in my life I had friends. And then…then I….I have you, I think."

He smiled at me.

"Of course you have me. And you always will."

I smiled happily and he pulled me to him. I closed my eyes and held onto him. I loved being held in his arms.

"I will always be here." he said softly.

"I'll count on it. If you can keep up with me."

He chuckled.

"I do enjoy a challenge."

I smiled and snuggled close to him.


	14. Haldir's Feelings

Chapter 14

Haldir's Feelings

I returned to Dale with Legolas. Our friends were happy to see him. We stayed in Dale a few more days before saying our goodbyes.

"Please come back soon Jupe." Tilda said.

I smiled as I hugged her.

"I will. I will always come back, I promise."

I looked at Bard and he hugged me.

"Take care of yourself, Jupiter."

"I will, and you take care of yourself and your family."

He nodded and we left. We went to the mountain next so I could say goodbye to Fili.

"Lady Jupiter, welcome."

The guards bowed and let us inside. I went to Fili and bowed.

"You are leaving." he said.

I laughed a bit and nodded.

"Yes, it's time I was going home, but I'll come back."

He sent for Kili and Tauriel and I smiled. Tauriel smiled when she saw Legolas and I hugged Kili as he came over.

"I am glad to you came to see us before leaving."

"Of course."

Tauriel smiled at me and I hugged her too.

"Take care of Kili. He's a wild one from what I've seen."

"I will…and you, please take care of Legolas. He is my oldest and dearest friend."

I looked over my shoulder at Legolas with a smile.

"That's a promise I don't intend to break."

I winked and she smiled happily. We decided to stay for dinner, at Fili's request, and then we would be leaving. It was fun to eat with the dwarves. Haldir did not seem to think so and Legolas seemed to find it a bit strange. They liked to throw food so I leaned towards the dwarf named Bofur and whispered in his ear. He nodded eagerly and I smirked. I hoped my plan would work.

Legolas' POV

I saw the playful gleam in those silver eyes. When the dwarf suddenly threw some food at Haldir my mouth fell open. Haldir did not look up and he did not move. I slowly looked at Jupiter. I guessed she had chosen the wrong elf. Estelwen took a napkin and slowly wiped the food from his face. I slowly looked at Jupiter. To me it was as if the laughter and talking of the dwarves were nonexistent. I saw the way Estelwen looked at him and the way he acted towards her. He had fallen in love with her. I wondered if the food throwing was to try and start something between them. Jupiter held a straight face, but I saw that look in her eyes. I bit back my smile and we finished dinner. The dwarves bid us farewell and we mounted our horses. Haldir was still being unusually silent. When we stopped for the nigh, Haldir offered to take first watch. Jupiter gave him a suspicious look and went over to talk to him.

Jupiter's POV

I felt bad about what I did, but not too bad.

"Mon amie."

He didn't look at me. I sighed and stood there with him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You had them throw the food at me."

"Yes, but for a reason."

"What possible reason could you have-"

"Estelwen."

He immediately fell silent and I looked at him.

"Take a walk with me."

He nodded and we walked.

"Look, I know you really like her. Why do you continue to make yourself unhappy? I know for a fact she feels the same way. What are you afraid of?" I asked.

He sighed and stopped.

"The only relationships I have ever had are with my brothers. I have never had these sorts of feelings for anyone. I do not know if I will be able to give her what she deserves."

I sighed and smacked him. He looked at me in shock and touched his cheek.

"That's an excuse Haldir of Lorien. And you damn well know it. Take it from someone who is a mistake. If you stay silent and don't tell her how you feel, you'll regret it forever. And forever for an elf is a very long time. I want to see you happy. You are one of the first friends I've ever had. Please, for your sake and hers, tell her how you feel."

"I am not so good at telling people how I feel."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Then show her." I said.

We walked back to camp and Haldir walked straight up to Estelwen.

"Estelwen I…"

He stopped and looked at me. I nodded and he took a deep breath. I didn't expect what happened next. He grabbed her and kissed her. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and held him to her. I looked at Gloradir and Legolas. They both looked dumbstruck. When they separated they smiled at each other. I smiled, happy I'd been able to convince him to tell her…or show her I should say. They slept close together that night and I took first watch.

"I know what you did."

I smirked and Gloradir came and stood next to me.

"It had to be done."

"I completely agree. Estelwen is too shy and Haldir too stubborn. Sometime you must intervene."

I nodded and he pat me on the back.

"Well, good work Jupe."

"Thanks mon amie."

He went back to sleep and I looked up at the sky. I did this a lot now that I thought about it. I looked over at Haldir and Estelwen and smiled. Then I looked at Legolas. I wished he had kissed me the way Haldir kissed Estelwen. I smirked and shook my head. Legolas was not like Haldir. Legolas was different, he was special, and he meant the world to me. He was everything to me. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"You are the most important person in my life. You are my everything and I couldn't imagine feeling this way for anyone but you. I don't know if this is love, but it's definitely close to it. I don't know if I'll ever be able to say this to you while you're awake. I'm a coward sometimes when it comes to my feelings. And….wait….you're awake aren't you."

I saw a small smile come to his face and I sighed. I was embarrassed then. He sat up and looked at me.

"No one has ever said things like that to me before." he said softly.

I looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you always apologize? You have done nothing wrong."

He lifted my face and looked into my eyes.

"You are not a coward Jupiter, you are anything but. Everything you just said is everything I have longed to hear you say. You also are the most important person in my life, you also are my everything. I will do anything for you. And I…I want to be with you for the rest of my life." he said.

Tears of joy came to my eyes and I smiled.

"Do you really mean that?"

He smiled and moved closer. He put his hand on the side of my face and I closed my eyes.

"I do. You are my life now. You have been ever since I found you lying on the forest floor. My heart has been yours."

I opened my eyes and he leaned closer.

"And….and my heart is yours." I whispered.

I leaned with him until his lips were on mine. I moved my hand to his face and he pulled me up against him. I could feel his heartbeat beneath my fingers and I was positive mine was beating hard. We reluctantly pulled away and he smiled at me.

"I have been longing to do that since I fist met you." he admitted.

I smiled.

"They why don't you do it again?" I suggested.

"Perhaps I will."

I smirked and grabbed the front of his shirt. He smiled and I kissed him again. I smiled into the kiss and he ran his fingers through my hair. We separated and I smiled.

"I've never been kissed before. I enjoyed it thoroughly."

He stroked my cheek and I laid down beside him.

"It is my watch now." he said.

I grabbed his hand.

"Stay next to me?"

He smiled and nodded. I held onto his hand and fell asleep.

Legolas' POV

I smiled down at her. I looked at her pendent and touched it softly.

"I promise I will always take care of you. For always and forever." I promised.

She rolled into me and put her arm around my waist.


	15. Choose Love

Chapter 15

Choose Love

Jupiter's POV

I woke up next to Legolas and smiled. He was still asleep but everyone else was awake. I sat up and stretched out before putting my hand on Legolas' arm.

"Legolas. Legolas vous avez besoin de se lever." ( **you need to get up.** )

I called his name gently a few more times and he woke up. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You have to get up. We still have a long way to go." I said.

He sat up and kissed my cheek. Gloradir winked at me and I smiled. We got on the horses and rode towards the forest. I stopped my horse before going in.

"Jupiter?"

I looked down.

"Jupiter we will not see my father-"

"That's the opposite of what I want."

I looked up at them.

"I want to see your father, Legolas. I need to see him."

"I do no think that is a good idea." said Haldir.

"Believe me it is. Please, take me there Legolas."

I knew he didn't want to but he nodded. I could feel the tension as we arrived at the gate. We walked in and I went straight to Thranduil. He was there on his throne, I could see him before I was close enough. I walked right up to him and he looked confused and a but surprised.

"Legolas told me that you wanted to apologize to me." I said.

He sighed, got up, and walked down to me. He was much taller than I so I had to look up.

"Yes. I want to apologize for everything I have said to you. I was wrong, I was wrong about you. I know there is a chance you will not forgive me-"

"I already did."

His eyes widened and I looked at him seriously.

"My grandmother once told me, choisissez l'espoir sur la colère, choisir l'amour. Pick hope over anger, choose love. And she was right. So I forgive you, Thranduil. Just make sure we don't have to do this again, hm?"

For the first time since I'd known him, he smiled.

"I do not plan on it. Please take care of my son. He is all I have left."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"You have my word."

He nodded and I turned to go.

"Jupiter?"

I turned and looked at him.

"How do you know if my wife is still with me?"

"Because my grandmother is still with me. I hear her, she whispers and I can feel her near me. If you listen, I'm sure you'll hear your wife too. The ones that love us never really leave us. Remember that, and she'll be there."

He smiled a bit and I winked. I went back to Legolas and my friends with a smile.

"Was everything alright?" Gloradir asked.

I nodded.

"I understand him better than you guys might think. All is forgiven." I said.

Legolas smiled at me and I winked. He kissed my cheek and we once more headed to Lothlorien. As we left the borders of Thranduil's land the forest grew dark. It made me sad to see it and Legolas was constantly on alert. We rode through the first night because Legolas insisted. When we finally did stop to rest I put my hand on his arm.

"Are you alright? You've been on edge for the past two days."

He did not look at me as he answered.

"This forest is dangerous now. Outside my father's land it is very dangerous."

I understood then.

"You're worried about us."

He looked at me.

"Yes, but you most of all. My mother was killed by orcs. I cannot lose you like that."

I touched his cheek and brought his forehead to mine.

"I'm not going to leave you. I promise, as long as I have you I will fight and defeat anything that attacks us. You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." I whispered.

He ran his fingers through my hair and sighed.

"I will always worry about you. You are far too hotheaded for your own good."

I smiled and pushed him onto his back. He looked up at me with a smile.

"My element is fire. You never know what could make me ignite." I whispered.

He pulled my lips to his and I closed my eyes. Slowly his tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned softly. He pulled me down so I was practically on top of him and I pulled back slightly with a smile. He stared me for a minute before kissing me again. His hands roamed my back and ran through my hair. My hair fell over us like a curtain. He moved his lips down my jaw hungrily and he softly kissed my neck. I bit back my moan with our friends sleeping nearby. He reached the base of my throat and I bit my lower lip. I was hot and my heart was pounding. I threw my hair over my shoulder and pulled away. He raised his brow and I smiled seductively.

"When we get back to Lothlorien, I'm going to show you what I can really do."

"I like the sound of that." he whispered.

I laughed softly but then something made me stop. I sat up and looked around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have a terrible feeling….I'm sensing a threat nearby."

Legolas' POV

I stood up and then I heard them.

"Wake up! Everyone wake up!"

Haldir jumped up and grabbed his sword. Estelwen took his bow and Jupiter continually looked around. The first one came running forward and straight for Jupiter. She took him down easily and then the rest came forward. Gloradir took Jupiter and lifted her up. She jumped and spun around taking down three orcs at once. Haldir was keeping all orcs away from Estelwen. We thought we had killed them all, but there was one hiding in the trees. It went running towards Jupiter and my eyes went wide.

"NO!"

I ran and pushed her away. The orc hit me instead.

Jupiter's POV

Legolas fell to the ground, grabbing his side. I didn't remember ever being so angry in my life. I screamed in anger and the ground started to shake. I ran forward, not caring that it had a weapon and I did not. I grabbed it's throat and squeezed.

"You will NEVER touch him again!" I snarled.

I squeezed so hard my nails dug into it's skin. I was shaking I was so angry. I waited until it stopped breathing before I let it drop to the ground, dead. I looked at Legolas. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain. I ran and dropped down beside him.

"You idiot! Why did you do that, why!?" I cried.

He didn't answer and I took off his shirt and the shirt he wore underneath. The sword hadn't hit anything vital, but he was still at risk of dying. He was bleeding badly and he was in a lot of pain.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed.

Estelwen was a sort of healer, but she didn't have everything she needed to close the wound. I took the ties to the front of my shirt. I cut it before it got too low and gave it to her.

"Use this! Use anything but please help him." I begged.

"I will do everything I can. I promise."

I held onto Legolas' hand as she did her work. I was breathing hard and rapidly. I had to calm him somehow.

 _Si perdue dans le ciel_

 _Ne me restait qu'une aile_

 _Tu serais celle-la_

 _Si trainant dans mes ruines_

 _Ne brillait rien qu'un fil_

 _Tu serais celui-la_

(Lara Fabian Immortelle)

He slowed his breathing down and I kissed his forehead. Estelwen finished and looked at me.

"This is all I can do. We have to get him to Lothlorien as fast as we can. If it opens up again, I do not know if I will be help to help."

I nodded and we mounted the horses. I led Legolas' horse and made sure he didn't fall off. We were still eight days from Lothlorien.

"Jupiter….Jupiter."

I stopped and helped Legolas down. I laid him gently on the ground and held him close.

"It's alright, I'm here."

"I cannot move anymore. The pain…it is too much."

I was starting to panic. I held back my tears and looked at my friends. Gloradir stepped forward.

"I will go for help. I can get to Lorien in five days by myself. I will come back as fast as I can."

I looked at him with gratitude.

"Thank you mon amie. Please be careful."

He nodded and mounted his horse. He galloped away and Haldir looked at me.

"He will be alright, I promise you we will save him." he said.

I just nodded and made up a bed for Legolas. As it got dark we made a fire and I covered him. It was getting cold and he needed to stay warm. He had a fever and I had no idea what to do. Estelwen fell asleep on Haldir's lap and he was looking at me with concern.

"I do not believe I have ever seen as terrifying as you when they get angry. How did you make your voice so…."

"Loud?"

He nodded slowly.

"I don't know. I've never been so angry in my entire life. I never ever want to see him get hurt. And I will kill anyone who does hurt him, and seriously injure anyone who attempts to." I said.

"I understand that. Believe me I do. I am honored to have you as a friend, Jupiter. And I will be there for you whenever you need me."

I smiled at him with tears of joy in my eyes.

"You're my best friend Haldir, like a brother I never had. Thank you."

He smiled lightly. Legolas woke up coughing and I sat him up a bit.

"Shhh! Shh-hh, you're alright. I'm right here."

Haldir threw me some water and I had him drink it.

"Gloradir went to get help so you wouldn't have to move anymore. He'll be back soon. You'll be alright."

He nodded slowly and he took my hand.

"Tu iras bien. You'll be alright." I whispered.

I refused to sleep. If orcs crept up on us again I would annihilate them.


	16. The Eyes of the Lost

Chapter 16

The Eyes of the Lost

It had been four days since Gloradir left for help. Legolas was getting worse and the stitches had popped. I was starting to lose hope and that's when they came. A group of people on horseback. I smiled and started to wave frantically.

"Hey! Over here! Please help!" I shouted.

The came to us and I saw they were elves. But they weren't elves from Lothlorien. Gloradir was with them and he jumped off his horse.

"Rivendell was closer."

I nodded and an elf on a dark horse came forward. They started to talk in elvish and they took Legolas.

"Hey! Where are you taking him!? He can't travel!"

I tried to stop them but Gloradir grabbed me.

"We are going with them to Rivendell. It is much closer and they can help him. Lord Elrond is a wondrous healer. The very best."

I nodded and we got on the horses. We went over the mountains and down into a beautiful valley. It took us a few days and Legolas was immediately rushed away. I ran after them but I was stopped by guards. They said something I didn't understand and I glared at them.

"Move or I'll move you myself! I don't speak you language."

"My lady."

I groaned and looked at an elf with brown hair.

"My lady, my lord Elrond is trying to heal your companion. When he is done you may go in."

I narrowed my silver eyes and grabbed him by the front.

"Écoute-moi, écoutez bien et bon! Je vais briser cette porte si vous ne me laissez pas! Je dois être là avec lui! Je dois voir qu'il va bien. Je l'aime!" ( **You listen to me, you listen good and proper! I will break that door down if you don't let me in! I need to be in there with him! I need to see that he's alright. I love him!** )

I hadn't even realized I was shouting, or that I was crying. He looked sad and pat my back.

"I will take you in. Come with me my lady."

I followed him and he knocked on the doors.

"Enter."

The elf opened the doors and I saw Legolas lying on the bed. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Oh god! Legolas!"

I took his hand but his eyes remained closed. I touched his cheek and sighed.

"This is my fault. I should've been paying attention. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. The elf who'd helped Legolas immediately stepped back.

"I'm sorry I-I just don't like it when people touch me from behind."

He just stared at me, as though he were seeing a ghost. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?"

He suddenly shook his head and smiled kindly.

"Welcome to Imladris, lady Jupiter."

I was surprised he knew my name.

"How did-"

"The prince repeated your name several times as I helped him."

I nodded.

"Just call me Jupiter or Jupe. And thank you, thank you so much for helping him. I don't know what I'd do without him. I owe you everything."

"No, Jupiter. You owe me nothing at all. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

I smiled and he hurried from the room. There was something strange about the way he looked at me, almost like he knew me or something. I didn't have time to think about that now. I had to focus on Legolas. The sun set and the moon and stars lit up the room. The windows were large and open, the silky drapes blowing in. It was beautiful here, but it would never be Lothlorien. It would never be home. I was so tired and I knew we were finally safe. I laid my head down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Legolas' POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Imladris. I felt someone move beside me and I turned to find Jupiter there. She laid there beside me in nothing but her tunic and trousers. Her chest was slowly rising and falling with each breath she took. He long dark hair fell over her shoulder and waist. One of her hands was in mine, as though she had been holding my hand before I fell asleep. I smiled at her and watched the moonlight illuminate her skin. I could sense her starting to wake up and I touched her cheek. Her eyes opened and she gasped when she saw me.

"Legolas!"

She sat up and gently put her arms around me. I could feel her tears on my skin and I held her tightly.

"I was so scared. I've never been so scared in my whole life."

"There is no need to fear any longer. I am here and I am healing well. I am sorry to have worried you."

She took a deep breath and held me tighter. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly two days. I haven't left your side, not once. I couldn't." she whispered.

I smiled a bit.

 _Amin mela lle Jupiter._

I dared not say the words out loud. It was far too soon. I just held her in my arms, thankful I had lived to do so. She pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes. Her stunning silver eyes were brimmed with tears. I shook my head and wiped them away. She smiled a bit and took another deep breath.

"Our friends will be happy you're awake. I've never seen Haldir so worried."

I chuckled.

"I did not mean to any of you through such worry. I just….an orc was too close and I had to save you. I cannot lose you or watch you die. My heart would break and it would kill me." I said.

She smiled softly and put her hand on my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into the palm of her hand.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you. I'm grateful for what you did, but I never want to see you in pain again."

I covered her hand with mine.

"Forgive me."

"Already done."

I smiled and pulled her lips to mine.

Jupiter's POV

 _Je t'aime Legolas!_

I pulled away before things got out of hand and smiled at him.

"You must be starving. I'll be right back."

I gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room. It was almost as though I'd been here before. I knew exactly where to go. I shrugged and kept walking. I passed the library on the way and my eyes widened. I'd always loved books, they allowed me to escape from what used to be my reality. I was definitely going to come back there later. As I turned I bumped into Elrond.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"No need for apology. Why are you up so late? Is everything alright?"

"No everything's fine. Legolas is awake! I was going to get him some food."

"I am happy to hear he has finally awakened."

He was avoiding my eyes again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you always avoid looking at my eyes? Did I do something?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"No, your eyes….they are the same color as my brother's. Elros was his name. He died many years ago."

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Are you well?" he asked.

I slowly nodded.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No um….it's just that uh, I've been told I'm a daughter of Elros or something. But I need to get Legolas that food, excuse me."

I ran past him and towards the kitchens. I didn't know how to process what had just happened. I went back to the room and closed the door.

"I was afraid you lost your way."

I didn't want Legolas to know I was upset. I smiled and turned to him with a laugh.

"No, no. I saw the library and I love books. I'm sorry I took so long."

I brought the food over to him and sat down. He ate like he hadn't eaten in years. I smiled and wiped a bit of food from the corner of his mouth. I set the tray aside when he was done and looked out the window.

"You are hiding something from me." he said softly.

"What makes you think that?"

"I can feel it."

I sighed and smirked.

"It's hard having a boyfriend you can't lie to."

"Boyfriend?"

I busted up laughing and when I calmed down I explained it to him. He smiled and took my hand.

"Jupiter, tell me what is troubling you." he said gently.

I wove my fingers with his and took a deep breath.

"Elrond, his brother was Elros. I'm still not entirely sure what it means to be a daughter of Elros. Does this make him my uncle or something? I just don't understand."

Legolas slowly nodded and squeezed my hand.

"We will speak to him together. We can find out the truth."

I smiled softly and laid my head against his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.


	17. Who Am I?

Chapter 17

Who Am I?

When I woke up the next morning Legolas smiled at me. I kissed him softly and stroked his cheek. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. Haldir, Estelwen and Gloradir stood there. I smiled and let them inside.

"Ah! Finally awake I see!" Gloradir said.

Legolas smiled and they pulled up chairs and the chaise. I sat in the bed with Legolas while Gloradir took the chair and Haldir and Estelwen sat together on the chaise.

"You had us all scared for quite some time mellon nin." Estelwen said.

"Goheno nin, but I am certain you can understand why I did what I did."

I saw her take Haldir's hand and nod. Another knock came at the door and Gloradir answered it. He let Elrond in and I avoided his gaze. Legolas took my hand and squeezed. Elrond checked his wound and found it was almost healed.

"You may get up and move around once more."

I smiled and sighed in relief. Our friends were also smiling and then Elrond looked at me.

"If it is not asking too much, I would like to speak with you."

"Go ahead then. Whatever you have to say to me you can say to me in front of my friends and boyfriend."

He seemed confused by the word 'boyfriend' and Legolas chuckled.

"You are a indeed my brother's daughter."

"How's that possible? I was born in France, I've seen my birth certificate. I was born to Isabelle and George Bellrose."

He nodded.

"Yes, you were moved through time to be born safely. It was the only way to keep you safe. Your mother was dying and you would have died with her, your father could not bear to lose you both. They had you sent through time, hoping and praying you would return one day."

I looked down.

"To keep me safe? Do you have any idea what kind of people I was born to?" I looked at Estelwen. "Help me."

She nodded and stood up. I let Elrond see my back for a moment. Estelwen tied the shirt up again and I turned to Elrond.

"I would have rather have died, then been with them. The only reason I survived was because of my grandmother! You're my family! You should've found another way!"

I was crying now. Realizing I had a family that wanted me, but they still sent me away.

"You have no idea how it feels to be sent away, to be unwanted, to have nothing. My real parents are in Lothlorien, Galadriel and Celeborn! And I want to go home." I cried.

Elrond had tears in his own eyes.

"Jupiter please try to understand. Your parents though it was the best course of action. We had no choice."

I looked at him angrily.

"We had no choice! Always we had no choice! Those were our magic words, we repeat them to ourselves again and again but you know….the magic never worked. The only thing we're left with, is regret. I made it on my own, and I don't need to be protected anymore." I said.

He nodded sadly.

"There will be horses waiting for you at sundown. I am so sorry, Jupiter. I truly am."

He left the room and I closed my eyes. No one said anything and no one moved. I slowly stood up and cleared my throat.

"If you guys want to stay longer I will not stop you. But I can't stay here, I want to go home." I said.

"We go with you Jupe. Always."

I nodded and Legolas sat up, pulling me into his arms. I couldn't help but cry. My parents had sent me away, I didn't care if they were trying to protect me or not. We packed our things and mounted our horses. Elrond came to see us off but I didn't want to see him.

"Safe journey and Jupiter…." I sighed but looked at him. "I love you and I hope you can forgive me and your parents one day."

I looked at him sadly and I felt a bit guilty.

"No, I'm sorry. I was disrespectful and you didn't deserve that. It's just hard for me to accept this right now. I need my space." I said.

"I understand. You are always welcome in Imladris. And I will always be your uncle and you will always have your cousins. We are here for you whenever you need us."

I nodded slowly and looked away. We rode away and I didn't look back. How could I? All it would bring me was pain. I was silent for most of the trip, only talking when I had to. When we got back to Lothlorien I ran to Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel took me in her arms and I cried. I'd been holding back for so long I just couldn't do it anymore. She held me and gently stroked my hair as I cried.

Legolas' POV

Haldir, Gloradir, Estelwen and I followed Jupiter. She was there on the stairs with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. She was crying her heart out and it was breaking mine. Galadriel looked at me.

"She will be alright, she just needs time. I will send for you soon."

I did not want to leave but I bowed and then started to walk away.

"Legolas."

I turned and walked to Jupiter when she called my name. She reached for my hand and I took hers. I knelt down and she looked at me through teary eyes.

"Don't go, please. Just stay with me."

I looked at Galadriel and she smiled softly. Lord Celeborn did not seem very fond of the idea but he nodded. Jupiter looked at Galadriel.

"I want you to know, you're the one I would call mother. And you I would call father. Always, no matter where I came from."

Galadriel smiled and stroked her hair.

"We know my dear, we know. And we have told you what you mean to us. We shall always feel that way."

"Of course we will." Celeborn added.

She smiled and I picked her up. I took her to her room and put her in bed. She held onto me but said nothing. When she fell asleep I moved to a chair and closed my eyes. How much more would she have to go through? What else was this world going to throw at her? She has been through so much already….how much more can she handle before she breaks?

Jupiter's POV

When I woke up the next morning I was safe in my own room. I was back home and I sighed in relief. Legolas was asleep in a chair in the corner of my room. I smiled softly and went over to him.

"Legolas."

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I'm just glad to be home." I said.

He nodded and gave me a kiss before holding me in his arms.

"Whatever this world throws at you next, I will be there to help you through it. You will not have to face it alone. I promise." he said.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

 _Je t'aime_

We walked out to breakfast and Galadriel looked at me. I smiled a bit and she put her arms around me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm just happy to be home."

She nodded and we wall sat down.

"I suppose we have some explaining to do."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You knew." I whispered.

"Yes. I am so sorry we never said anything. We did not know how to tell you or even bring it up. We did not want to upset you, you were happy and smiling and we did not want to ruin that." Celeborn said.

I slowly nodded.

"I understand, I really do. I wish I didn't know any of this. I don't blame you and I'm not angry. But please, if something like this happens again, just tell me. I'd rather hear it from you two than anyone else."

They nodded and I hugged them both.

"I love you." I said.

"And we love you. Now I am certain your friends will want to know you are alright. Go on."

I smiled and nodded. Legolas took my hand and we left. I knew who I really was now. I was a princess, an elf, and my parents sent me away. I'd had a family who actually wanted me but still sent me away. I didn't really know how to feel about it all. All I knew for certain, was that I had Legolas, my friends, and Galadriel and Celeborn. And that was honestly all I needed.


	18. Invitation

Chapter 18

Invitation

Two years passed and I couldn't have been happier. Legolas and I were still together and very happy. We still had our little group of friends and we'd just received an invitation to Kili and Tauriel's wedding. I was very excited to be going, I missed my friends there. We were leaving in two days and I was of course making Haldir come with us. But then, if Estelwen was going then he would be too.

On the morning we were to leave, Galadriel came to me.

"Jupiter."

I turned and smiled at her.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

She smiled and took my hands.

"I had a dress made for you. None shall see your scars and you will beautiful. You are going to a wedding after all."

I nodded but I still didn't know about wearing a dress.

"And then, there is this."

She held out a small wooden box and I smiled.

"When you came home, two years ago, I found this as we were unloading your horse. You were very upset and I did not know if you were ready for it. Your uncle must have put it in the bag. It belonged to your mother. Your real mother."

I slowly opened the box and saw a sort of tiara inside.

"This is the headdress she wore when she married your father. It is yours now."

She handed the box to Gloradir and then took the headdress. She slowly put it on my head and smiled.

"You look just like her. Except your eyes, you have Elros' eyes. You look beautiful my dear."

I smiled happily and Gloradir nodded in agreement. I put it back on the box and then held onto it tightly.

"Thank you."

"Now you go and have a wonderful time. Be careful."

I nodded and put the box safely in my bag. I mounted the horse and Haldir, Estelwen and Legolas rode up to us. Gloradir got on his horse and I looked at Galadriel. Celeborn had now joined her.

"I'll be back soon and I'll be careful."

They nodded and waved goodbye as we left. I looked at my friends.

"Let's agree to not let orcs sneak up on us this trip okay?"

They all agreed and I smiled. It was only a three day ride to the mountain but it was still dangerous. When I could see Dale I galloped forward. I guessed my horse knew I was excited because she went faster than ever. I laughed as she jumped over the obstacles in her way. We rode into Dale and I stopped my horse.

"It is Jupiter!" someone said.

I smiled and my friends caught up to me. Bard soon came and I smiled. Tilda had gotten taller and so had Bain. I hugged them all and they smiled.

"It has been too long. I take it you are here for the wedding?"

"Yes, and to visit. Look at you Bain. You look just like your father. You've become handsome young man."

He seemed very proud of himself. Sigrid came and I smiled at her and Tilda.

"Look how beautiful you two are. Tilda you're so grown up, and Sigrid, more beautiful than last I saw you."

They both smiled and I looked at Bard.

"I'm always happy to see how good you're family's doing."

He smiled and looked at his children.

"It is like you said, sometimes I can still feel my wife with me. Helping us and guiding us."

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She'll always be there."

He nodded and Legolas touched my arm.

"Perhaps we should let Tauriel know we have arrived."

"Of course. I'll be back soon."

Legolas and I left and our friends stayed behind. Haldir wasn't too fond of going to Erebor after last time. He would for the wedding of course but until then he said no. Legolas and I rode to the gates and the dwarves gave us a warm welcome as always. Fili greeted me with a smile and a hug. He shook Legolas' hand and I smiled. I was glad they got along.

"Will you be staying in Dale with Bard? You are always welcome to stay here, and the prince here as well."

"Yes we will be staying in Dale, but thank for the offer your majesty."

"Oh please, call me Fili."

I smiled.

"Alright Fili, do you know where Tauriel and Kili are?"

"I believe Tauriel was with the seamstress and Kili went out for a walk. They should both be back soon. However, Jupe, I can take you to Tauriel and the prince is welcome to come with me anywhere he wishes."

I smiled and looked at Legolas.

"Is that alright with you? I'll come find you with Tauriel when she's done."

He nodded and I smiled. I gave him a kiss and then left. I knew the mountain well enough by now.

Legolas' POV

I watched her walk away and smiled.

"Love."

I looked at Fili.

"Pardon?"

"You love her. Kili still gives Tauriel those looks. Have you told her yet?"

I shook my head.

"You need to. I can see she loves you."

I smiled a bit.

"I have to find the right moment. But you are right my lord….I love her."

"Call me Fili. Perhaps the right time will be sooner than you think." He said.

I looked at him and saw a twinkle in his eye. I smirked and shook my head.

"Ah! So you have finally arrived!"

I smiled and turned. Kili walked forward with a large smile on his face.

"I am happy you could make it. Tauriel will be very pleased. Where has Jupe gone off to?"

"To Tauriel. I would have gone too, but she was with the seamstress apparently. Of course we came, Jupiter and I would never miss it. We brought our little group of friends as well, I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all. I am trying to strengthen our relationship with the elves. And I think that Tauriel marrying Kili is a great step forward. Although, I am uncertain what will happen between my kingdom and your father's." Fili told me.

"I think Jupiter may have helped with that. She…put my father in his place, so to speak. He has changed a great deal."

"Only Jupe would be able to accomplish such a thing."

I nodded and smiled.

"She has finally found a place she can call home. And people she can call parents."

"So she found her family!?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking."

"How about we have a drink and you can tell us all about it." Kili suggested.

I nodded with a smile and we walked off. I told them everything that had happened and they looked happy and sad at the same time.

"I hate to hear she lost her parents, but I am very happy she has people who love her and treat her like a daughter. Jupe deserves the best." Kili said.

Fili nodded in agreement and then Jupiter and Tauriel found us. I smiled at Tauriel and stood up.

"Tauriel, mellon nin. Mae govannen."

I hugged her and then looked at her.

"You look lovely."

"Hannon le mellon nin."

I heard Jupiter laugh and I looked at her. She truly was beautiful, inside and out. It made me realize how much I really loved her. I had to tell her, but I knew it was not the right time.


	19. A Trap

Chapter 19

A Trap

Jupiter's POV

It was very busy around the mountain. I was helping out anywhere I could and running errands. Fili told me I didn't have to but I was happy to help. One night on my way back to Dale, I heard something strange. It sounded like a baby crying. I ran towards the sound, I was starting to panic. I ran faster until I came to a small cluster of trees. The crying became louder and I found a baby.

"Oh mon Dieu!"

I picked up the baby and looked around. No one was in sight and I couldn't just leave the poor thing out here. I took off my light jacket and covered the baby with it. It was still crying and I started walking back to Dale.

"Venez maintenant, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant." ( **Come now, you're safe now.** )

I rocked it gently and walked into the city.

"Jupiter! Where have you been and….is that a baby?"

"Yeah, I was a bit delayed. It was just out there alone, I couldn't leave it."

It was a human baby, and we discovered it was a girl. I took her to Bard, hoping he would know who her family was.

"I have never seen this child before. But I will find her family, I promise you."

I nodded and he took the baby. I looked down and stared at the floor.

"Are you well?" Legolas asked.

"She was just abandoned." I said softly.

"No, Jupiter do not think like that. We do not know what happened."

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"How could someone leave a sweet and innocent baby out there like that?"

Legolas put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know how this makes you feel, believe me I do. But we will find her family, I promise. And if not, Bard will see to it she is well take care of."

I sighed and hugged him, not really knowing what else to do. He put his arms around me and Bard came back with the baby.

"It is far too late in the night to find where she belongs. She will stay here."

I nodded and I took the baby from him. She was fast asleep and so precious. I smiled and sat down.

"Dormez sur petit. Tu es en sécurité." ( **Sleep on little one. You're safe.** ) I whispered.

Legolas looked at her and smiled.

"She is such a precious thing. Children are a precious gift from the Valar. They must always be loved and cherished."

I nodded and looked at him. He was staring at me and he smiled.

"Jupiter I-"

"Jupiter!"

Bard came into the room and a woman followed. She saw the baby and ran forward.

"Oh my baby! Thank you lady Jupiter! Thank you!"

I smiled and handed her to her mother.

"My sister took her for a walk and she never came back. Is she here as well?"

I looked at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry. All I found was your baby."

I could see the fear in her eyes.

"She is only fifteen!"

My eyes went wide and I stood up.

"I'll find her! Gloradir!"

He ran in.

"Get ready, we're going out to look for a girl. She's fifteen and has been lost for several hours."

He nodded and left. Legolas would be coming with me and Haldir and Estelwen would stay behind. We took a lantern and wet out to where I found the baby.

"Helga!?" I called.

I had a bad feeling something was very wrong. I stopped and drew my sword. Gloradir and Legolas stopped in either side of me. I looked at Legolas.

"Take Gloradir and look for Helga. I'll handle this."

"No! Absolutely not."

I looked at Legolas and took his hands.

"I do better on my own. Find the girl no matter what. I'm coming back, I swear."

I kissed him passionately and then started to walk away. He pulled me back and looked me straight in the eye.

"I love you Jupiter."

My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped. A smile came to my face and I hugged him.

"Je 'taime Legolas. I love you."

He kissed the top of my head and then I left. Fili had told me there were bandits out here. They probably had the girl. I took a deep breath and held up the lantern. Legolas had finally told me he loved me, which meant I was not going to let a group of bandits take me down. I found some heavy footprints. I followed them silently to a small sort of cave. I put the lantern in a tree, knowing Legolas would find it. I held my sword in front of me and slowly went inside.

Legolas' POV

I was not sure if it was the right time but I had to tell her. If one of us got hurt again, I needed her to know. And she told me she loved me! I could not have been happier.

"You have been smiling like that for the last five minutes." Gloradir said.

"I had not realized I was."

"I am happy for you mellon nin and…"

He trailed off and I saw what he was looking at. Jupiter's lantern was hanging from a tree. She had found something. We ran forward as quietly as we could. There was a small cave and I knew Jupiter was down there.

"Gloradir, you wait here and warn us if anyone comes. I will get Jupiter and the girl."

"Be careful."

I nodded and went into the cave. There was gold and weapons and food. Orcs were not behind this. It had to be bandits. I saw a light and looked around the corner. Jupiter was there along with the girl. Two of the bandits were asleep and she was untying her. She saw me and smiled. I rushed over and knelt down. The girl was hurt and scared. I looked over at the bandits and found them still asleep. I saw some rope nearby and smiled. I looked at Jupiter and pointed at the rope and then the bandits. She smiled and nodded. We had Gloradir take the girl and we quickly tied up the bandits. He kissed me and then we left, the only problem was, it was all a trap. The girl was in on it. She had a sick smile on her face and a knife at Gloradir's throat. Jupiter tried to go forward but I stopped her.

"She sent you after me did she not? My stupid sister?!"

I was trying to find a way to save Gloradir and the girl. From the way she was holding the knife, she was highly inexperienced and had no idea what she doing.

Jupiter's POV

She was a typical runaway teenager. In Chicago I would've thought she was on drugs. I stepped forward.

"Listen to me, you don't want to do this." I said.

She laughed at me and I held up my hands.

"Listen to me, you have a family that loves you. Your sister is worried sick! I have scars all across my back from parents who hated me and never wanted me. They kicked me out when I was your age and I had to fight to survive. You're not a killer, Helga. You don't want to do this. Let me take you home, to your real family."

She pressed the blade harder to his throat. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine, I've tried being nice. Now I'm giving you a choice. You can come with me willingly, or I can drag you kicking and screaming. Don't make me hurt you." I said.

She raised her brow.

"You do not have any power here."

"Oh believe me I do. You failed to take into account we had a fourth person with us. They went to get the guards. I'm a personal friend of Bard and the mountain king. So let's try this again. Let my friend go and we'll take you home."

"I should think not."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Then you'll have to answer to them."

She turned and I ran at her. I got the knife and threw her to the ground. She struggled and kicked but I had her pinned. Gloradir was unharmed and I picked up the girl. We took some of the leftover rope and tied her up. It was early morning by the time we got back. We untied Helga but she was still struggling.

"Helga!"

Her sister came running to her.

"Helga stop! They are not going to hurt you."

Helga spit in her sister's face.

"You are so stupid Helen! I did not want to come back here to this pathetic life! I belong back with him!"

I looked at her and turned her towards me.

"You want to be back there? He beats you silly girl!" I said.

"No! He loves me!"

She was in denial. I shook her.

"Listen to me! He doesn't love you! He uses you and then throws you away like trash! Is that the life you want? Is it?!"

She was crying and glaring at the same time. She turned and ran away before I could grab her. I knew she was going back to the bandit's camp. I ran after her and I let her get to the cave. The bandits were gone. She stood there in the middle of it all and looked around. It looked like they'd cleared out in quite a hurry.

"No, he said he would never leave me behind." she said.

I looked down sadly. She fell to her knees and shook her head.

"He will come back. He probably went to get something or….or…"

I waked forward.

"Helga, you know he's not coming back."

She shook her head and continued to deny it. I knelt down in front of her and had her look at me.

"Listen to me carefully, what you felt for that man wasn't real. The real love of your life is still out there somewhere. You just have to keep looking, like he's looking for you." I said.

She didn't seem to believe me.

"How long?" she asked.

"I can't answer that. But he will find you, I know that now more than ever. I waited twenty two years for someone to tell me they loved me. He finally told me last night. You're still so young, and there are many who love you. In time the love you seek will come. I promise you that."

"Well when did you tell him you loved him?"

"Last night. My life hasn't been easy, and I didn't know what it meant to love someone. He showed me and I love him very much. That kind of love is worth waiting for, believe me." I said.

She nodded sadly and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Let me take you home. You're sister is probably worried."

She shook her head.

"She hates me! Look at what I have done."

"The best thing about love, it comes with other things. And forgiveness is part of the package."

She looked up and I could see a bit of hope her in her eyes. I stood up and held out my hand.

"Come on."

She slowly took my hand and I pulled her up. I took her back to Dale once more.


	20. The Wedding

Chapter 20

The Wedding

Legolas' POV

When Jupiter came back with the girl I was relieved. She ran to her sister and started to apologize. Jupiter walked into my arms and I smiled.

"I was worried." I said.

"You always worry." she said softly.

I chuckled and we walked away.

"So, you love me?" she asked.

I stopped and smiled at her.

"Yes I do. Very much."

She gave me that beautiful smile and put her hand on the side of my face.

"And I love you more than anyone and anything. And you know…my language is the language of love."

I smiled as she trailed her fingers down my chest.

"Oh really?"

She nodded and leaned towards my ear.

"Je 'taime Legolas. Je t'aime à la folie. I love you Legolas. I love you to the moon and back." she whispered.

I did love her language, it was beautiful. I smiled and kissed her gently.

"And I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me for life."

I chuckled.

"I would not want it any other way."

She smiled and laid her head against my chest.

Jupiter's POV

The day of the wedding came and we went to the mountain. I took a deep breath and took the dress out of my bag.

"Jupiter?"

I turned and looked at Tauriel.

"Tauriel, you should be getting ready."

She walked forward and saw the dress.

"You have never worn one have you." she said.

I sighed and shook my head. She smiled and nodded.

"Let me help you."

"Oh no! That's very sweet but I…my back is…"

"I know. I guessed there was a reason you never wore dresses."

She did help me put on the dress, and she even did my hair.

"Oh!"

I took the box out of my bag.

"I guess this was my mother's, my real mother's."

She smiled and I took the headdress out.

"It is beautiful."

She put it on me and smiled. She turned me so I saw myself in the mirror. I had to smile a bit.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, now we need to get your ready. Let's go."

She smiled and I took her away. Her wedding dress was exquisite. Her long red hair stood out and looked like fire. A knock came at the door and I answered it. Fili was there and I smiled. I let him in and then went back to Tauriel. She asked me to do her hair and I asked her what sort of style she wanted.

"Surprise me with something from your land. I trust you."

I nodded and got to work.

"You look beautiful sister. I hope Kili makes it through the ceremony." he said.

I laughed and so did she.

"Your king Thranduil has just arrived. He wanted to see you. He is waiting in the great hall."

"Oh, I did not expect him to be here. Please tell him I will be there in a moment."

He nodded and winked at me. I winked back and he left.

"I truly did not expect him to come."

"Maybe he's changed. All done."

She smiled.

"I love it!"

I smiled and she stood up. I walked with her to the great hall but was intercepted by Haldir and Estelwen on the way. Tauriel smiled and took Estelwen with her.

"Jupe…I needed to talk to you."

I sat Haldir down and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No…I…I wanted to ask Estelwen to bind with me."

I was a little confused.

"You mean you want ask her to marry you?" I asked.

He nodded and the biggest smile came to my face.

"Haldir that's great!"

He smiled.

"I want to make it special. I wanted your opinion."

I smiled and thought for a minute.

"Well there is something that comes to mind."

Legolas' POV

I saw Tauriel walk in to speak with my father and smiled.

"Tauriel."

She smiled and I embraced her.

"You look beautiful mellon nin."

"Hannon le. Wait until you see Jupiter."

I raised my brows and looked around.

"She was speaking with Haldir. They should be here shortly." Estelwen said.

I nodded and my father looked at me. The door opened and Haldir walked in, but Jupiter was not with him, only another elf maiden. I frowned and decided to go and look for her. I asked a few of the dwarves if they had seen her and they all told me she was in the great hall. I frowned and made my way back. Jupiter was the elf maiden Haldir had walked in with. My jaw dropped at the sight of her in that red dress. She saw me and smiled. I walked forward and looked her up and down.

"Jupiter….you look-"

"Jupiter?"

We both look at my father and found his eyes wide. Jupiter smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it's me. It is a wedding after all." she said.

I could not take my eyes off her. She always looked beautiful, but tonight….something was different. Her necklace looked shorter and it hung just below the base of her throat. Her hair was done in elven style, no doubt Tauriel's doing. She was absolutely gorgeous. I had not realized she was looking at me and when I did I looked away a bit embarrassed. She laughed and turned my face towards hers.

"Don't be embarrassed mon amour. I know I look silly."

"Nonsense my dear. You look lovely."

She looked at my father in surprise but smile.

"Merci."

We had to hurry Tauriel out of the room when Kili arrived. Jupiter hugged Kili, he too did not recognize her at first.

"You look beautiful my friend, as always."

She smiled and winked. I was asked to walk Tauriel down to Kili and I happily agreed. I looked into Jupiter's silvery eyes and she smiled.

"Go on then. You've got something to do." she said.

I nodded and gave her a kiss before leaving.

Jupiter's POV

The ceremony was wonderful. Tauriel looked like a queen and Kili like a king. Fili was crying he was so happy. I saw another dwarf woman, she too was crying. I knew exactly who she was. When she looked in my direction I quickly looked away. Her eyes were what got me. I put on a smile, I didn't want to ruin Tauriel and Kili's wedding.


	21. The Sister

Chapter 21

The Sister

After the ceremony I slipped away to see Thorin, with a rose in my hand. It was cold and very quiet there.

"Hey Thorin, it's been too long. I'm sure you're here anyway in spirit, but in case not, Kili finally married Tauriel. And I know you're proud of Fili. He is truly a great king. I wish you could've been here, but then maybe you are. I think I saw your sister, I don't know her name but she has the same eyes you did. For a minute I thought I was seeing you again. Your sister is very beautiful Thorin, and I'm sure she's very smart and very kind. Fili gave me your sword. And every time I've used it, I've thought of you. It's almost like you're there with me. Hey um…if you've met my grandmother up there….could you tell her I miss her? And that I love her?"

Only silence answered me as I knew it would. I smiled a bit and put the rose on the tomb.

"Thank you Thorin. I'll come again as always."

I softly pat the stone and then turned. I stopped dead when I saw her standing there.

"I'm sorry I-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. So you are the silver eyed elf? My sons have told me much about you. You are as beautiful as Fili said, and as good hearted as Kili said."

I smiled shyly and looked down.

"Your boys are too kind. I'm really nothing special. My name is Jupiter by the way. Jupiter Bellerose."

"I am Dis, daughter of Thrain."

"Oh yeah that's how you guys do it here. Let me try again, Jupiter Bellerose, daughter of Elros."

"Ah, I have heard of him. Yet you do not seem to be raised an elf. And Fili said you were from a land called…Chicago? Or France?"

"Well I'm from both. I was born in France but my parents and grandmother moved to Chicago. I guess my real parents sent me forward in time to keep me safe or something. But uh….my story is an unpleasant one. And today is a happy day. Your son got married and I got to be at a wedding altogether. Before I came here I can no friends. So I think we should go back before they miss us."

"They told me that you tried to save my brother. That Azog nearly killed you in the process. Thank you for everything you did for my family. I am eternally grateful."

I looked at her. She was staring at the coffin and I sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

She turned and smiled sadly.

"He knew what he was doing. He knew the consequences. I should have chained him to a wall and refused to let him go."

I laughed and nodded.

"Maybe, but sometimes we have to let people make their own mistakes. No matter how much we want to stop them, we have to let them go. At lest that's what my grandmother once told me….and a woman who's like a mother to me. And he'll always be with you. I know that."

She smiled sadly and took my hand.

"Thank you Jupiter."

I smiled and nodded.

Legolas' POV

Jupiter had been gone for quite some time and I was starting to get worried. When she walked back in I smiled and sighed in relief. I went to her and she smiled.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look this night?" I asked.

She laughed and nodded.

"Yes you have."

I smiled and pulled her to me.

"You went to see Thorin."

"Yeah, I just felt I needed to."

"You do not need to explain yourself to me. I understand."

She pulled back to look at me.

"I met his sister, Dis."

"And?"

"All I have to do is look into her eyes and it's like Thorin is standing there. It feels strange I guess."

I nodded and rubbed her arm.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should slip away." she said.

I smiled and we left after saying goodbye to Tauriel, Kili and Fili. We started walking back to Dale. She looked up at the stars as she always did.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"Beauty, mystery and wonder. A world unexplored, a world untouched by man." she said.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Now I see an elf with a beautiful heart, incredible eyes, a brilliant smile, and gentle but deadly hands."

I smiled at her and pulled her to me.

"I could tell you what I see, but we would be here for hours."

She laughed softly and laid her head against my chest.

"My grandmother told me the eyes were the window to the soul. I can see almost everything you're feeling when I look into your eyes. You can never lie with your eyes." she told me.

I kissed the top of her head.

Jupiter's POV

"You know, you look exquisite in that dress. Will you ear it again?"

I smiled and pulled back to look at him.

"Only on special occasions." I said.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I would like to take you somewhere. If you want to go that is."

I smiled.

"I'd love to."

He smiled and I kissed him again.


	22. Thranduil's Letter

Chapter 22

Thranduil's Letter

When Tauriel tossed her bouquet I was the one who caught it. She smiled at me and winked. I shook my head with a smile and we waved goodbye. I'd told her about throwing the bouquet back in my world. I hadn't known she would throw hers though.

"Why did she throw them to you?" Estelwen asked.

"Where I came from, at weddings, the bride would throw her bouquet. Whoever caught it would get married next. At least that's what people say."

She smiled and we both looked over at Legolas.

"If he asked you, would you marry him?"

I smiled and watched Legolas laughed and smile.

"Yeah, yeah I would."

Legolas looked at me then and I smiled at him.

"Jupiter."

I turned and looked at Thranduil. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Is something wrong?"

He smiled softly.

"I heard what you and your friend were talking about."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"I want you to know, when that happy day comes, you both have my blessing."

A smile slowly came to my face. I didn't care if he didn't like it, I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Merci." I said.

I pulled back quickly and then bowed my head.

"I'm glad to see you've changed. And I know Legolas is too."

He looked at his son and then back to me. He smiled and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You don't need to thank me. I hate seeing a broken family. Especially when I can relate to you so much. I was just like you once, but I managed to overcome it. I wanted to help any way that I could. I'm glad everything worked out. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

He kissed my forehead and nodded.

"Thank you."

I nodded and then went back to Legolas and my friends. Legolas put his arm around me and I smelled the flowers I held. I closed my eyes and leaned against Legolas.

"We shall return to Lothlorien before heading on our trip."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. I nodded in agreement and touched his cheek.

"My life is absolutely perfect. I never thought it could happen, but now here I am. I'm where I belong and I have friends and family. And best of all, I have you. I have everything I want and need. If you hadn't found me….I don't know where I'd be."

He smiled brightly.

"Your words make my heart soar. I love you Jupiter."

"Je'taime Legolas." I said.

He kissed me and I smiled into the kiss.

About a month later we were back in Lothlorien. As always, the first thing I did was go to hug Galadriel and Celeborn.

"Welcome home." they said.

I smiled at them.

"Legolas says there is somewhere he wants to take me. We might be gone for a while."

Galadriel smiled and she had a twinkle in her eye. Celeborn seemed a little unsure. I looked at him and smiled in amusement.

"You're worried about me. I can promise you I'll be fine. I've been trained well and I know things most others don't. I'll be alright, and you know I always come back. This is my home."

He sighed and smiled a bit.

"I lost one daughter already. I cannot bear to lose another."

I smiled brightly and threw my arms around him.

"The war is over. We're safe now and I have Legolas with me. I'll be alright."

"I know, but we will always worry."

I nodded and pulled away.

Legolas' POV

As I set my bag down, something fell out of it. It was a picture and a letter from my father. When I looked at the picture I smiled. It was from when I was still small. I was sitting on my father's lap with his crown on my head. It was far too big for me and my father was smiling. I remembered that day. Next I turned to the letter.

 _Legolas,_

 _The first thing I must say is that I am proud of you. You did not allow your heart to turn cold like I did. You, Jupiter and Tauriel helped me come to my senses. I do not know when you will find this, but when you do I hope you will have forgiven me. I wrote after you left, after I insulted Jupiter. I was so very wrong about her. I feel ashamed of myself, your mother would have never forgiven me. I only hope that Jupiter will find it in her heart to do so._

 _Legolas, listen to me carefully. That girl is a rare jewel among thousands. I have never met an elleth like her. I can see that she loves you and that you love her. I do not know if you have told her yet but if not you need to. Do not let her go. She is the one you have been waiting for. I know she is the one you are meant to spend the rest of your life with. If you choose to marry her, I happily give you my blessing. All I want is for you to be happy, my son. You are all the treasure I need, Jupiter helped me see that. You are what I value most. I love you my son._

 _Your father_

I read the letter twice to make myself believe it. I did love Jupiter. More than anything in the world.

"~But am I ready to marry her?~" I asked myself.

I wanted to be absolutely certain. I thought about her. Her smile, her laugh, the way the sun caught her hair and made it shine. I found myself smiling and then I nodded.

"I am going to ask her to marry me."

I had made my decision now I had to wait for the right moment.


	23. Only One

Chapter 23

Only One

Jupiter's POV

We said goodbye to our friends and my family and left. It was very early in the morning and the sun had not even come up yet. I was very tired but only because I'd been too excited to sleep. When I started nodding off Legolas chuckled.

"I'm awake!"

This only made him laugh. I smiled because I loved his laugh. We stopped for rest near a lake.

"Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"I…can we go to Rivendell along the way? I owe my uncle an apology."

He smiled and took my hand.

"Of course we can."

I smiled and hugged him.

"It's just….now that I know I have a family and that they actually love me…I want to make things right. My uncle is the closest connection I have to my father."

He nodded and I pulled away. I laid back and looked at the sky.

"You know I was just thinking something. If I were to ever have a son….I'd name him Elros, after the father I never got to know." I said.

He smiled softly.

"That would be a perfect name." he said.

I smiled at him and he kissed me. I put my hand on his arm and then slowly pulled away. He stroked my cheek before we continued on our way. I couldn't help but wonder what my real parents had looked like, what they had sounded like. I sighed and smiled a bit. At least I knew now that I'd had loving parents.

Legolas' POV

I was happy she wanted to go to Rivendell. I wanted to ask her uncle a question while we were there. We were not attacked by orcs this time around. It was the middle of the night when we arrived. Jupiter stopped when we reached the gates. I looked at her and she looked worried.

"Jupiter?"

"I don't know if I can do this." she said.

I went back and took her hand.

"Say the word and we shall leave." I whispered.

She closed her eyes as though something had hurt her.

"No, I have to do this." she said.

I nodded and she squeezed my hand. We walked into Imladris and up to the rooms. We would speak with Elrond in the morning but for now, we needed to rest. I did not think it proper to stay in the same bed but she would not let me leave.

"Please, I need you here."

I would never refuse her so I nodded. I got into bed next to her and she put her arms around me.

"Je' taime Legolas."

I kissed the top of her head.

"Amin mela lle Jupiter."

It did not take us long to fall asleep.

Jupiter's POV

I woke up the next morning with Legolas beside me. I smiled and kissed his lips gently. I didn't plan to stay here very long. I just wanted to let my uncle know I was sorry. I got out of bed and got dressed. I didn't want to wake Legolas up so I was very quiet. I smiled at him and then walked out the door. I closed it quietly and then walked down the halls. I was trying to think about what I would say when I bumped into an elf.

"Oh sorry."

"You must be Jupiter."

I looked at him and slowly nodded.

"I'm Elrohir. Your cousin."

My eyes went wide. I hadn't been expecting this. I sighed.

"I just came to apologize to your father. Last time we met I wasn't the nicest."

"He understands. So you can go. No need to remind my father of your last visit."

I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be trying to get rid of me, cousin."

His eye twitched and I knew that I was right.

"Well whether you like it or not, we're blood related. But don't worry, I'm used to family not wanting me. I came to apologize and I will. I don't care what you think of me."

I walked away from him.

"And just so you know," I looked over my shoulder. "Your father saved the life of the man I love. That alone is reason enough for me to love him as my uncle. I wasn't visiting, I was here because it was closest."

I kept walking and shook my head. I didn't care.

Legolas' POV

Jupiter was gone when I woke up. I got out of bed and went to find her, no doubt she had gone to find her uncle. I passed Elrohir in the hallway and he smiled at me.

"Mellon nin! Mae govannen."

I smiled at him.

"It has been too long. When did you arrive?"

"Late last night. We would have let you know but we did not wish to wake you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Ah yes you have not met your cousin. Jupiter is her name, Jupiter Bellerose." I said.

He had a strange look on his face.

"You have already met her have you not?"

"Indeed. She was looking for my father."

There was something funny about his tone.

"Well, perhaps we should join them."

He nodded and I followed him to the library. Jupiter smiled at me when she saw me. I walked to her and she took my hand.

"I have heard you already met Elrohir."

"Oh yes. He made me feel very welcome."

The look in her eyes told me different. I slowly looked at Elrohir and gave him a less than pleased expression. He looked away and Arwen came in. A smile once more came to my face and she walked to me.

"Legolas, it has been too long."

"Indeed it has. Is this her?" she asked.

I nodded and Jupiter turned to her.

"Jupiter this is your cousin, Arwen."

She smiled and took Jupiter's hands.

"I have waited a long time to meet you. Welcome."

Jupiter smiled happily.

"I hope to get to know you better." she said.

"Me too." Jupiter said.

"Arwen! I want to meet her too!"

Elladan came running in and Jupiter looked surprised. Elladan smiled and bowed.

"I am Elladan. At long last I meet you."

"Call me Jupe." she said.

He nodded with a smile and hugged her tightly. Jupiter laughed and I looked at Elrond.

"May I have a private word?" I asked.

He nodded and we walked away.

"~You are her uncle so I wished to ask you for your blessing." we stopped. "I wish to marry Jupiter.~"

He looked at me and sort of smiled.

"~She deserves happiness after the life she's had. You are the one who makes her happy. Yes, you have my blessing to marry Jupiter.~"

I smiled and bowed.

"~I swear I will take care of her. She will always have what she needs and I will love her everyday.~"

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"~I know you will.~" he said.

I nodded and he walked away. Now I just had to find the perfect moment.

Jupiter's POV

Arwen and Elladan welcomed me with open arms. Elrohir did not. He didn't seem to like me and I had no idea why, but I was going to find out. Legolas seemed happier than ever and it made me smile.

I was in the library one morning and I found a book with my father in it. I smiled when I saw him. He looked just like uncle. I saw his family tree and my eyes went wide. I let the book fall to the ground.

"LEGOLAS!"

I went running to find him. He was outside by our horses ready to go.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I wasn't an only child."

He sighed and looked down. I was angry, why hadn't he told me?

"When I saw how you reacted to your uncle I was afraid that you would be upset. Please forgive me! I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have."

"Jupiter-?"

I shook my head and walked back inside.


	24. The Reason is You

Chapter 24

The Reason is You

Legolas' POV

I felt terrible. Just as I was planning how I would propose, this happened. I wanted to go after her, but I did not know if I should.

Jupiter's POV

I found myself leaving the valley. Why didn't he tell me?! He knows what family means to me and still said nothing. I needed to leave.

"Are you so ungrateful that you would just disappear?"

I stopped and balled my hands into fists. My patience was hanging by a thread.

"I thought he was the love of your life. Now you would leave him because he was trying to protect you?"

I remained silent.

"He is a dear friend to me and to my family-"

"I AM your family. Yet you treat me like shit! I've done nothing to you." I snapped.

"Oh no? You came here and even after my father helped you, you were disrespectful!"

That did it. I turned and kicked him in the face as I did. I pinned him to the ground and glared at him.

"You don't know a damn thing about me. You're right I was disrespectful and I apologized for it! I grew up with no family, at least not with one who loved me or even cared about me. You're nothing but a pampered brat! You don't know what it's like to be beaten mercilessly and told you were a mistake. I love Legolas very much! And it's because I love him that I'm taking a head start. I have a terrible temper and I didn't want to take it out on him. The last time I unleashed my anger I killed many, many orcs, but I couldn't protect my friend. You do not know me Elrohir of Imladris! You want me to leave and so I'm leaving. You'll never see me again." I said.

I let him go and left without another word. When I was far enough away it was dark. I finally let the tears fall. I screamed in pain and anger as I fell to my knees. A strange silver smoke shot out around me but I was too upset to notice. I thought I had family that loved me, apparently not all of them.

"Jupiter!?"

I looked at Legolas and ran to him. I crashed into his arms and cried.

"I'm sorry! You were just trying to protect me. I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Shh-hh-hh! I am not angry, I understand. You were right, I should have told you. That is why I am taking you to Dulliond. Your brother still dwells there."

I pulled away and looked at him.

"Brother?"

"Yes, his name is Vardamir. I have never met him but I know he is there. I wanted to surprise you, but I realize now, you are not one for these sorts of surprises."

I smiled a bit and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"You are forgiven."

I smiled in relief and closed my eyes.

"I also know, you do not get along with Elrohir."

I sighed and pulled away from him.

"He thinks I don't know my place. So I taught him a lesson. He doesn't know a damn thing about me. He doesn't know what I went through."

He wiped my tears away and I looked at him.

"If he doesn't like me, what will Vardamir think of me?" I asked softly.

"You cannot think like that. Elrond told me your brothers and sister have been waiting a long time to meet you. Three of them have already sailed for Valinor. Vardamir alone remained, he knew you would come back."

I smiled a bit more and nodded.

"It will take us about a month to get there. We must pass through the town of Bree, the Shire and then move towards the blue mountains."

"Bilbo lives in Hobbiton. Can we visit him?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Of course we can."

I kissed him. His hand slowly went to the side of my face and I slid my tongue past his lips. He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me tight against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Legolas' POV

I had to stop before I did too much. I slowed the kiss down and then slowly pulled away.

"We should get some sleep. We still have a long way to go."

She nodded.

A week and a half later, we arrived in Hobbiton. Apparently hobbits were not used to seeing elves in these lands.

"My word! Look, elves!" said one woman.

Jupiter smiled at them and then went up a hill to a bright green door. She knocked and it opened a moment later.

"Jupe!"

She smiled and hugged the hobbit.

"Bilbo it's so good to see you. I'm sorry for the unexpected visit."

"Nonsense, one of the greatest adventures of my life began with an unexpected visit. Come in, come in!"

I had only met this hobbit once, but he was very hospitable.

Jupiter's POV

I told Bilbo everything I had been doing.

"So you have a family now? I am happy to hear it. When I returned they were auctioning off my home and all my belongings."

My eyes went wide.

"What?"

"It was quite bothersome."

"Well I should think so."

"The Sackville-Baggins', they have always wanted my house."

"Well have you told them to get lost?"

He seemed confused.

"I mean, that they'll never have it?"

"Well, unless I were to marry and have children of my own, it would end up going to them."

"Well is there any girl you like around?"

"Oh no. I have never thought about it much. Now that I have gone and had an adventure, I would imagine not many girls would want to settle down with me."

"Really? Being on an adventure usually makes men more desirable."

"Maybe where you come from. Here not so much."

I nodded and Bilbo made dinner. I helped him and he offered us a room for the night.

"You may have to put two beds together."

"Oh it's no problem mon amie."

He smiled and I laughed a bit.

"That's right. You've never really heard me speak French have you?"

"Only once. It is a very interesting language."

I laughed with him and we all sat down to dinner.

"And you Master Elf," Legolas looked up. "Take special care of this young woman. She is very brave and selfless, she is special."

Legolas smiled and took my hand.

"I will. I always will, I made that promise long ago."

Bilbo smiled and nodded. After dinner he showed us where we could stay.

"It is the best and biggest room I have."

"You're too kind Bilbo, thank you."

"My pleasure. Sleep well and I shall have breakfast ready in the morning."

"Good night Bilbo."

He closed the door and I looked at Legolas.

"Your friend is very hospitable. I like him."

I nodded.

"Bilbo's a wonderful person and very brave too. I fought with him in the war."

My smile suddenly fell and I sighed.

"Jupiter look at me."

I looked up and he stroked my cheek.

"You did everything you could to save him. He knows that and we all know that. I wish you never had to fight in that war."

I took his hand.

"The only reason I went out there, is because I knew you were out there. And Thorin…well he showed me what real redemption and honor were. And Kili loves Tauriel. I was saying something in the cell and he heard me say her name. But the biggest reason was you. Ever since that day we met it's always been you."

He just stared at me before kissing me passionately. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him.


	25. Dulliond

Chapter 25

Dulliond

Bilbo made us a good breakfast and packed us food for our journey.

"Safe travels and do come again!" he said.

I hugged him goodbye, promising him we would be careful. We would reach Dulliond either late tonight or early tomorrow. I was eager to meet my brother so I went faster than usual.

"Jupiter!"

I smiled at Legolas and when we came to a field I raced him. He won and I laughed. I took a break and gave the horses water.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"For once in my life yes. And I'm scared. What if he doesn't approve of me?"

"Jupiter calm down. I told you, you must not think like that."

I took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Legolas' POV

By late evening we could see Dulliond. Jupiter stopped her horse and gazed upon it. She was smiling a little.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

"Yes you are."

She smiled at me happily and laughed. We got off our horses and walked forward. We could hear music and singing as we walked into the city. The elves welcomed us and we smiled as we walked by. We came to a large group of elves singing and dancing. I knew who Vardamir was right away. He had the same eyes as Jupiter. I knew when they saw each other because he stopped what he was doing and slowly walked forward. Jupiter looked at me.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"All will be well. Trust me."

She looked scared. I had never seen her like that, expect for when I nearly died. But this was a different kind of scared.

Jupiter's POV

Vardamir walked over. He was tall with dark hair and dark brows. I knew it was him because his eyes were the same as mine. Silver. He stopped in front of us and I moved behind Legolas a bit.

"Welcome to Dulliond, friends. Where have you come from?"

"Lothlorien. I wanted to bring my Jupiter here so she could see more of the elves."

"So she is not an elf."

"She is, but she was not born and raised elven. You must be Vardamir."

He bowed his head with a small smile.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. And this is…"

"Jupiter. Daughter of George Bellerose."

Legolas looked at me confused and I sighed.

"No….my name is Jupiter Bellrose, daughter of Elros." I said quietly.

I heard several people gasp and I looked down. I held onto Legolas' arm and closed my eyes.

"At long last you have come home. My little sister."

I looked at Vardamir in surprise. There were tears in his eyes. I couldn't help it, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled.

"I always knew you would return to us. Our brothers and sister shall be so happy when they hear."

"I thought they sailed away." I said.

He pulled back with a smile.

"My dear sister, I can still send word. I know they will come back to finally meet you. We have all long awaited this day."

"Really?"

He laughed a bit.

"Yes, does this surprise you?"

I fell silent at that and he frowned.

"Jupiter? What is it?"

I forced a smile and shook my head.

"It's nothing. I just never really had a family until I came here."

He hugged me again.

"Well you have one now. And we all love you very much."

"Well not Elrohir."

"O man pedich?"

I gave him a confused look.

"You do not speak our language."

"I haven't really had time to learn. If you're asking what I mean, Elrohir doesn't like me. He made that very clear when I left Imladris. I won't be going back there again."

Vardamir looked upset. Before I could even open my mouth he said,

"I will be writing a letter to uncle about this. And you cannot stop me."

"How did you know I would argue?"

He smiled at me.

"Because I can tell you are like our brother, Manwendil."

I smiled.

"What are their names?"

He smiled and we all went to sit down. The music continued.

"There is Manwendil he was third born. Tindomiel our sister who was second. And then Atanalcar, the fourth. And you Jupiter are the fifth."

"All your names are so unique. Where I came from there were no names like that."

"Your name is very unique. I have never heard the name 'Jupiter' before. I like it."

I smiled again.

"My…well my grandmother gave me my name. She said I was special and I needed a special name."

He nodded with a smile and I yawned.

"Come, it is late and time for bed. I will take you to your room. It is yours for whenever you stay with us. And I hope that will be often."

"As often as can be."

He smiled happily and opened the door to a beautiful room. I walked in with wide eyes.

"Oh wow. This is beautiful. Thank you."

"Sleep well Jupiter. And welcome home."

He closed the door and I fell on the bed.

Legolas' POV

"You love my sister." he said.

I nodded.

"Yes I do. I have asked your uncle for his blessing to marry her. And I hope you will approve of me as well. Believe me I love her more than anything in the world. She is my world."

He slowly turned and looked at me.

"I have heard much about you from Vanmoriel."

I sighed.

"None of them were bad."

"Yes I know. I forgot that she too dwelled here. She will not like Jupiter at all. She has always been very….comfortable with me."

"Indeed. And yet you have refused her."

"Of course. I found what I was looking for. I found her lying on the forest floor. She was dressed in strange cloths and when she woke up she hit me in the face. That was the day I fell in love with her."

"She hit you?"

He had an amused smile on his face.

"She did not know who I was so I assume she was protecting herself. That was the first time an elleth ever hit me."

He laughed as we walked.

"I do not know you well, but I know you love her. I can see she loves you very much. You have my blessing to marry Jupiter."

I smiled and bowed my head.

"Hannon le."

"Lle creoso muindor."

I smiled when he called me 'brother'.

Eve's POV

Vardamir wrote a letter to our brothers and sister, and to our uncle. I hoped they would come back to meet me. Vardamir taught me…our language. Yes, our language. It took me a while but I was getting the hang of it. I always noticed when elleth looking at me in a weird way. That, and she was always hanging around Legolas in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"Vardamir?"

"Hm?"

"That girl, the one that keeps hanging around Legolas. Who is she?"

He sighed.

"That would be Vanmoriel."

I growled a bit and stood up.

"Jupiter what are you doing?"

I walked straight up to Legolas and kissed him full on the mouth. I pulled back slowly and he stood there in shock. Vanmoriel was full out glaring at me.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you. I'm Jupiter, daughter of Elros. And you're Vanmoriel, yes?"

She just nodded but the glare was gone. Vardamir finally reached us and I smiled at him.

"I see you have at last met my sister, Vanmoriel."

"Yes. The same lovely eyes as you my lord." she said sweetly.

 _Oh she's good….but not that good._

"My lord! They have arrived!" said an elf.

Vardamir smiled and took my hand.

"Come! Legolas you as well!"

We all rushed down the stairs and I saw three people on horses. They looked…regal.

"Baby sister!"

A woman jumped off her horse and hugged me tightly. This had to be Tindomiel.

"Oh I have long awaited this day. We all have." she said.

I hugged her with a smile and then Manwendil and Atanaclar. They both hugged me and then smiled at me.

"You and Vardamir are the only ones with ada's eyes." Manwendil said.

I smiled and winked at my eldest brother. He chuckled and I took Legolas' hand. Tindomiel smiled.

"And who might this be?"

"I am Legolas son of Thranduil. I am honored to meet you my lady."

"Please, call me Tindomiel."

"Legolas is….well he's the love of my life."

Legolas smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"If you hurt her, you answer to my brothers and I." Atanaclar said.

I smiled a bit and he winked.

"I would never."

We all went back inside and I saw Vanmoriel watching me again. I was going to have to deal with her sooner or later.


	26. Now is the Time

Chapter 26

Now is the Time

I spent most of my time with my brothers and sister, but I always had my time with Legolas. He took me all over Dulliond and showed me the most beautiful places. One night I had to ask.

"Vanmoriel?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I have no interest in her and yet she continues her pursuit of me."

That was when I saw her.

"Vanmoriel."

"I know, and I will do something about her I just-"

"No. Vanmoriel."

He turned and there she was. He growled in frustration. I put my hand on his chest and he looked at me.

"Allow me."

He nodded and I went over to her. She tried to run and I went faster.

"Stop!"

I saw some silver mist like energy around her and she fell to the ground.

"You've got a lot of nerve spying on us." I hissed.

"He should be mine!"

I shook my head.

"This is my last warning. Stay away from him, or face me."

She laughed in my face and I crossed my arms.

"I do not fear you."

I arched a brow.

"You should."

With those words I turned and left. Legolas put his arm around me as we walked away.

"Hopefully she will heed your warning."

I sighed.

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"I know girls like that. They never stopped until they are stopped. I'm telling you now if she attacks me, I will beat her into the ground."

"I would not blame you. Just save that for a last resort."

I smiled with a nod. He kissed me softly on the lips and then took me back to my room. Ever since we arrived in Dulliond he had stayed in a separate room. It felt strange and lonely. I wondered if it was because he did not want to anger my brothers. I sighed and fell down in bed.

I woke up early the next morning and went outside. It was rainy today and I smiled a bit. I'd always loved running around in the rain. I went to breakfast and hugged my brothers and sister like every morning. For some reason they were all smiling more than usual. I gave them a curious look and they just shook their heads.

"So I'm guessing you heard about Vanmoriel?" I asked.

"Indeed we did. Well done little sister." Manwendil said.

They were up to something.

"Alright spit it out. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Tindomiel said.

I didn't believe her for a second.

"Jupiter?"

I turned and smiled at Legolas.

"May I have a moment alone with you?"

"Of course."

I got up and walked away with him.

"Jupiter, I have been wanting to ask you something. I was just waiting for the right time."

He stopped and looked at me seriously. He took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Jupiter Bellerose, daughter of Elros, will you marry me?"

My eyes went wide and I threw my arms around him. I kissed him hard and held him tight. When I pulled away I was smiling.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes!"

I'd never seen a bigger smile on his face. He took a ring from his pocket and I smiled. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The band was made of silver leaves with a green stone in the middle. He put it on my finger and I smiled at him.

"I love you so much Legolas. So much!"

"And I love you."

He pulled me into his arms.

"This is the happiest day of my life."

"The happiest day of your life so far." I said.

We laughed together and my brothers and sister came out.

"That's why you were smiling so much." I said.

"It could not be helped." Vardamir said.

I smiled and hugged him. I was close with all of them, but Vardamir and I were closest. I didn't know what it was, but I felt connected to Vardamir.

Legolas' POV

I had finally asked her, and she said yes. Jupiter was to be my wife. I could not have been happier. We had only one problem…Vanmoriel. The way she looked at Jupiter I knew she would not stop.

Later that day I expressed my concerns to Vardamir.

"I have seen her. She is a sly one, but nothing escapes me."

"I am worried about Jupiter." I said.

"As am I. Vanmoriel may not look it, but she is very strong. She is trained and can fight better than many of the ellons here."

This did not ease my worrying.

"If it comes down to it Jupiter will not hesitate to fight her. She fought in the Battle of the Five Armies, which is why I do not want her to fight. She lost a friend there and fighting only reminds her of it."

Vardamir nodded.

"Well there is nothing I can do right now, unfortunately. We can only hope Vanmoriel will not act foolishly."

I sighed but I knew he was right. I went back to find Jupiter and I heard arguing.

"He should be mine! You are a mistake!"

I narrowed my eyes when I heard Vanmoriel's voice.

"Well guess what? He doesn't want you! Get used to it and leave me alone."

I heard a scream and ran forward. Jupiter's tunic was ripped and her scars were showing.

"See!? You are no more than a beast! A stain on the world!"

I was beyond reasoning.

"If you do not leave right now I WILL kill you." I snarled.

"But Legolas, do you not see her?"

I grabbed her roughly and then pushed her away.

"You have no idea how she got them. You are no more than a foolish girl!"

"What is going on here!?"

Vardamir and Tindomiel came running. They saw Jupiter and they saw her back.

"Jupiter!"

Tindomiel rushed over to her and put her cloak around her. Vardamir looked enraged.

"You are banished Vanmoriel! If you ever come back here you shall wish you had not! Now leave!"

She was crying but she glared at Jupiter.

"This is not over."

Tindomiel ran at her and Vanmoriel left. Jupiter was shaking and I ran to her.

"Jupiter. Jupiter look at me."

"They saw them. I never want anyone to see them." she said in a shaky voice.

She leaned into me and I picked her up. Her brother and sister tried to follow but I shook me head.

"She needs some time. I will be with her, there is no need to worry."

They nodded but I knew they would still worry. I took her back to her room and closed the door. When I set her down she started to cry. I pulled her to me and tried to calm her.

"If I ever see that bitch again I'm going to kick her ass." she cried.

"I have no doubt. But now it is over. She is gone and she can never come back here." I said.

"They saw them. What're they going to think of me now?"

I pulled back and looked at her seriously.

"Jupiter Bellerose you listen to me, they are your family. They love you unconditionally, I have seen that. And you and Vardamir have a unique connection. They love you and they would never think differently of you. You know that in your heart, I know you do."

She started to calm down and then slowly nodded. She put on a new tunic and then went outside. They were all waiting for us outside. Jupiter ran to Vardamir and hugged him.

"Who hurt you?" he asked.

"The people I was born to. The people our parents sent me to so I could be safe." she told him.

I saw the anger in his eyes.

"Where are they now?"

"We can't go there. They're in a city called Chicago. Besides it's over and done with." she said.

Manwendil still looked murderous.

"I'll be fine. I've moved passed it, I just don't like it when people see them. Or….or when they call me a mistake. The people who raised me always told me I was a mistake. And for a long time I believed it. Legolas showed me different."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Her family also smiled at me and she took my hand.


	27. Followed

Chapter 27

Followed

Jupiter's POV

Legolas and I decided to have the wedding in Mirkwood. Vardamir and the others would be going with us when we left, and I was happy about that. We left two weeks later and the second we left I had a strange feeling. I didn't want any of them to worry so I didn't say anything.

"Where have you been living these past years?" Manwendil asked.

"Lothlorien. After the Battle of the Five Armies-"

"You fought in that war?" Tindomiel asked.

I nodded.

"I wish I hadn't. I watched my friend die in that fight. I did everything I could to save him but in the end it wasn't enough. His name was Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield."

"The dwarf king?"

I nodded.

"I did not know him for very long, but he was a good friend to me. I fought alongside him and his nephews. His nephew, the current king, said he would've wanted me to have his sword. I use it today in his honor." I said.

Legolas put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, I wandered off. I knew she was there and I knew I had to finish this myself. When I was far enough away I took a deep breath.

"I know you're there. You might as well come out." I said.

I heard her walking towards me and I turned around.

"Why do you hate me so much, Vanmoriel? Don't tell me its because Legolas loves me. We both know there's more to it than that." I said.

She glared at me and I saw a dagger at her hip. She didn't answer me and I sighed.

"I know there's a reason. Believe me, whatever it is I will understand. I lived in hell my whole life. And if you fight me, I'll have no choice but to kill you. So think wisely."

"You know nothing of pain."

I raised my brows.

"Seriously? You saw my scars and you think I don't know about pain? Or is it that you have scars too."

She flinched.

"I thought so. I hope you don't have as many as I do. I don't know who hurt you or why, but killing me will make you just like them."

She ran forward angrily and I moved away.

"Do you really want to be like that!? I know I will never be like the parents who raised me! They beat me mercilessly. Don't become someone like that Vanmoriel!"

She ran at me again and I grabbed her. I held onto her wrist so she couldn't stab me.

"Look at me Vanmoriel!"

She looked into my eyes.

"Is this really who you want to be?" I asked.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she struggled against me.

"You don't have to be this way." I said.

The dagger fell from her hand. I pushed her back and reached for the dagger but she started to run back at me. She screamed and I closed my eyes. She screamed again but this time not in anger. I woke up to see a sort of silver force field. It looked like mist or smoke or something. My eyes went wide and she looked scared.

"Jupiter!?"

Vanmoriel ran off and the smoke disappeared.

"Jupiter! What are you doing out here?" Vardamir asked.

I didn't know how to answer him.

"Where did you get that dagger?"

I took it and threw it off into the distance.

"Jupiter what is going on?"

I stood up and ran back to the others. Legolas got up and I ran into his arms.

"There's something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you."

I stepped back and closed my eyes. I tried to feel what I'd been feeling when Vanmoriel ran at me. When I heard them gasp I opened my eyes. That same shield was around me. Tindomiel was smiling.

"Mother used to be able to do that."

"She did?"

I made the shield go away.

"I remember she used them to fight, protect and to entertain us as children. None of us can do it. At least not that we have seen." she said.

Legolas was looking at me in amazement.

"What?"

"I knew the moment I met you that you were extraordinary."

I smiled gratefully at Legolas and my brothers and sister.

"I still want to know where you got that dagger."

Legolas looked at me.

"What dagger?"

I sighed and scowled at my brother.

"Vanmoriel followed us and she tried to kill me. I think I scared her when I used that…well that magic. I was trying to keep her from doing something wrong. I think she was abused too." I explained.

Manwendil looked sad. I knew why he looked that way.

"You care about her."

"Yes, I always have. Forgive me."

I walked over to him and took his hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Believe me."

He smiled and hugged me. I hoped for my brother's sake that she came to her senses. Legolas and I were the only ones who stayed up. I poked the fire with a stick and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

"Well, more like wondering. Wondering what could have possibly happened to Vanmoriel. I did not see any marks on her."

"Elves do not scar."

I nodded, it made sense now.

"Then why do I still have mine?"

He looked thoughtful.

"Maybe it is due to the fact you did not receive them here. Maybe your other world is more different than we thought."

I leaned against him and nodded.

"Maybe." I whispered.

We fell silent after that.

As we traveled I knew Vanmoriel was following. I wanted her to know how that my brother cared for her. Maybe then her troubled heart would be at ease. I snuck away when everyone was asleep and tried to find her.

"Vanmoriel? Please come out! I need to talk to you." I said.

I didn't have to wait long. She came out and I looked at her. I held out my hand and smiled gently.

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"You just have to trust me. If you do not, you will regret it."

She stared at me for what seemed like hours.

"Come on."

She took my hand and I led her back to camp. Everyone was still asleep.

"Why did you bring me here?"

I looked at her.

"It's not my place to say. Get some sleep and in the morning Manwendil will explain."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled at her.

"Just trust me." I said.

She sighed and laid down. I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.


	28. Purity

Chapter 28

Purity

Legolas' POV

The first thing I saw the next morning was Vanmoriel asleep near Jupiter. I jumped up and pulled Jupiter away. Everyone jumped awake and Jupiter pushed me away. She got in front of Vanmoriel and held out her arms.

"No don't! I brought her here."

"Why?!" Vardamir asked.

She looked at Manwendil. Then I saw Vanmoriel raise a dagger.

"JUPITER!"

She turned and brought it down. She fell to the ground and Vanmoriel turned to run. I did not want to do it, but I had no choice. I took my bow and shot her. She fell to the ground dead. I ran back to Jupiter and looked at her. She had a long cut down her from her shoulder to just past her collar bone. It wasn't too deep but it was still bad. We quickly cleaned it and bandaged it. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I was wrong. I really hate it when I'm wrong sometimes."

I smiled a bit and she sat up.

"One more scar to the collection I guess." she said.

Manwendil took her hands.

"I know why you brought her here." he said.

"I am sorry this had to happened. I thought I could do it."

She looked at me sadly and I put my arms around her.

"This is not your fault." I said.

She nodded and we prepared to move on. I told her I wanted to see Bilbo so he could see what he could do about her wound.

Jupiter's POV

I really thought I could've helped her. I didn't want her to die, she couldn't help what she felt. I was silent for most of the trip.

"Jupiter this was not your fault. She made a choice, you could not have stopped her."

"I should have used my magic." I said.

"Jupiter look at me."

I sighed but looked up at.

"You are not in Chicago or France anymore. Here, not everything is your fault. Vanmoriel brought it upon herself. You are pure of heart, and you only did what you thought was right." Legolas said.

I smiled at him.

"Now I know why I'm marrying you." he raised his brow and I took his hand. "You're so good to me."

He kissed my hand and I smiled. When we reached Bag End I knocked on the door. Bilbo answered and gave me a smiled, but when he saw my cut his eyes went wide.

"Oh dear me! Come inside and let me have a look at you."

Legolas, my family and I went inside and Bilbo sat me down.

"How did this happen?"

"I was caught off guard." I said.

He nodded and did all he could.

"Bilbo this is my family. My sister Tindomiel and my brothers, Vardamir, Manwendil, and Atanaclar."

He smiled and bowed his head.

"I am happy to see you have a loving family. And I see the ring also. Congratulations my dear, I wish you great happiness."

I smiled and so did Legolas. We did not stay with Bilbo long, we were eager to get to Mirkwood. Before we left I looked at Bilbo

"I hope you know you're invited to my wedding right? Many of the dwarves will be there and I hope you will be too."

He smiled.

"I will do my very best. I just have to find someone trustworthy to watch my house. But believe me, I would not want to miss it for the world."

I smiled and nodded before we left.

"Can we just avoid Imladris please?"

"Oh no. I want to have a talk with Elrohir. And there is no way you can possibly talk me out of it." Tindomiel said.

I growled in frustration but I let it go. I was worried about what my sister would do. She was highly protective of all of us.

Legolas' POV

We rode through the gates of Imladris and Lindir came to greet us.

"Welcome back to Imladris, my lady."

I helped Jupiter off her horse and set her down. Lindir smiled at us.

"~Congratulations my lord and lady.~"

We both smiled and thanked him. Jupiter's smiled suddenly fell.

"Tindomiel."

Jupiter took off and I sighed.

Jupiter's POV

I had to find Tindomiel before she did something stupid. I saw what she'd done to Vanmoriel.

"Tindomiel!?"

I heard a crash and sighed.

 _Too late._

I went to the source of the crash and Tindomiel pinning Elrohir to a bookshelf.

"Tindomiel stop!"

She let him go and I looked at Elrohir.

"I'm sorry-"

"No! Jupiter you have done nothing to apologize for."

I fell silent and Elrohir looked at me.

"So you need your sister to fight your battles?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Elrohir you have something on your face."

He seemed confused and I punched him.

"It was pain."

He glared at me and then left. Tindomiel tried to go after him but I held her back.

"Let him go. It's not worth it." I said.

She growled but otherwise did nothing. She left and I took a deep breath.

"Well that went well." I muttered.

"What went well?"

I jumped and then turned to see Arwen there. I smiled and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again. It's nothing. You don't need to worry."

I knew she was still suspicious, but she let it go. I went off to find Legolas and my uncle.

Legolas' POV

I saw a bruise forming on Elrohir's face and knew Tindomiel or Jupiter had hit him. I smirked and shook my head before going to find Jupiter. We would only be in Imladris for the one night, she did not like being here. She actually hated it. She loved her cousins and uncle, but Elrohir made her stays here unbearable. It made me extremely angry.I found Elrohir and pinned him to the wall.

"~Listen to me, and you listen good and proper. Jupiter is my fiancee and the woman I love. You are one of my oldest friends. She is your cousin! Your family! You need to apologize to her. If I find out that you have been cruel to her again, I will not be as patient as I am now. Do you understand?~"

He nodded and I let him go. I sighed in frustration.

"You shouldn't let him make you so angry."

Jupiter came and put her hand on my arm.

"He's not worth the trouble."

"I suppose that is what you told your sister when she hit him?"

I looked at her and found an amused smile on her face.

"She didn't hit him. I did."

I chuckled and pulled her into my arms.

"Before you, no one could really sneak up on me.~"

"It's a talent of mine." she said.

"Among other things. You said you could paint."

"Yeah, I've always been an artist. It was how I survived."

I smiled and took her hand. I led her away to where the sword of Elendil lay. On the wall was a painting of Isildur battling Sauron. Jupiter went over and put her fingers on the one ring.

"Your uncle painted this. He was there when it all happened."

"I know the story. I read about it. But we're all free now."

I nodded and she ran her fingers along the wall.

"And I suppose behind us is the famous sword?"

"Yes."

She turned and walked up to it. She examined it closely.

Jupiter's POV

"After all these years it's still sharp."

"How can you tell?"

I smiled at him.

"Haldir taught me well." I said.

He shook his head with a smile. I walked around in the silent room, looking at all the paintings.

"This is all incredible. I've seen war, but I've heard this was the worst one." I said softly.

Legolas took my hand and I looked at him.

"I fear there will be another war to come. An orc we held captive said something rather…disturbing."

I gave him a curious look.

"What did he say?"

"He said his master serves the one. I am still not sure about what he meant."


	29. Destruction

Chapter 29

Destruction

We left early the next morning. I said goodbye to my uncle, Elladan and Arwen. Elrohir was not present. I knew there was a chance he'd never come around but I had to hope. I was excited to be going him. I couldn't wait to tell Haldir, Vanmoriel and Gloradir. It took us almost a week to get there but when we did I was galloping as fast as my horse could go. I heard Legolas start laughing behind me. When I came to the city, I jumped off my horse and ran through. I wanted to see Galadriel and Celeborn first. I ran up the steps and they were there waiting for me. Galadriel put her arms around me with a smile and Celeborn chuckled.

"Welcome home Jupiter. We have missed you." Celeborn said.

I smiled and pulled back.

"I have great news!"

I held out my hand so they could see my ring. Galadriel smiled and Celeborn did too. Though he seemed a bit strange.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. You know I love you like a daughter. I do not want you to marry anyone."

I smiled and laughed.

"And I have seen you found your brothers and sister. I am very happy for you my dear." Galadriel said.

Legolas came with Vardamir and I smiled.

"Thank you for being so kind to my sister." Vardamir said.

They bowed their heads and Legolas stepped forward.

"Take care of her." Celeborn said.

"I will."

I hugged Legolas tightly and closed my eyes.

Later on I snuck up on Haldir and hugged him.

"Haldir!"

He was freaked out at first and but then laughed a bit when he saw it was me.

"Jupiter my friend! Welcome home."

I smiled and showed him my ring. A big smile came to this face and he hugged me.

"Congratulations. It is about time he asked."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"I have siblings. A sister and three brothers!"

"Truly? This is good news."

I nodded and soon Estelwen found us.

"Jupe?"

I looked at her and smiled. She ran to me and threw her arms around me. I laughed with her and then she stepped back.

"Where's Gloradir?"

They both looked nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"He went on a scouting trip. He still has not returned and they left five days ago."

"Which way did they go?"

"Jupiter you cannot-"

"I will search all of Lorien if I must! Tell me which way they went!"

Estelwen sighed and pointed north.

"They went near Moria."

My eyes widened. I didn't even bother going for my horse. I ran north and I didn't plan on stopping. Gloradir was one of my dearest friends, and I would be damned if I let anything happen to him. I whistled for my horse and she came running. I jumped on her back and went faster. When I saw blood on the ground I stopped. It was orc blood, but I saw elf blood as well.

"Gloradir…"

I looked at my horse and sent her back. Legolas would need to know where I was. I kept going until I heard strange noises. I climbed a tree and jumped through them. I saw a fire. The orcs were….eating! They were eating the fallen elves! I was disgusted and angry. What was worse….I saw Gloradir on the ground. He was dead.

My heart seemed to stop. I was shaking with rage. I screamed and dropped down. I looked at Gloradir and screamed in agony and anger. I fell to my knees and energy radiated around me. The orcs were blown to pieces. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. The orcs were dead and a few trees had fallen over. Tears poured down my cheeks.

"J-Jupe?" came a weak voice.

I looked at Gloradir. He was reaching for me and I ran to him.

"You're alive! Thank god you're alive!"

He smiled a bit.

"Barely."

Even when he was like this he could joke around.

"I'm not going to let you die. You understand?"

He nodded and I looked at his wounds. I needed Estelwen.

Legolas' POV

Haldir found me and congratulated me with Estelwen.

"Where is Jupiter?"

"That is what we must also tell you…"

They explained about Gloradir and my eyes went wide.

"We have to find them. Both of them." I said.

"I agree. Estelwen I want you to-"

"Tell me to stay and I will severely injure you."

He smiled a bit and shook his head.

"I have given up on arguing with her." said Haldir.

I smiled and then Jupiter's horse came into view.

"Innocence, what are you doing here?"

She seemed upset about something. Jupiter must have sent her.

"You two come with me! Hurry!"

They got their own horses and Innocence took me to Eve. When we arrived….it was a mess. There were pieces of the dead orcs on the ground and trees had fallen. I saw Jupiter on the ground holding Gloradir. He was still alive!

"Jupiter!"

I jumped off the horse and ran to her.

"He's alive." she said.

Estelwen dropped down beside us and got to work. Jupiter held onto Gloradir's hand and held onto mine as well.

"I owe you my life Jupe."

"~No you do not.~"

I smiled as she spoke elvish.

"~So you learned.~"

"~Yes. My big brother taught me, Vardamir. I found my family. Well blood family. But my family is also right here. In you, Haldir, Estelwen, Celeborn and Galadriel.~"

They smiled at her and so did I. When Estelwen was finished We helped him up and got him on a horse.

"Don't worry mon amie. We'll get you home."

We went back as fast as we could and Tindomiel ran forward.

"Where have you been? We were worried!"

"My friend needed help. I didn't waste anytime and I went to find him."

She looked at Gloradir and her eyes went wide.

"Quickly! I can help him but we must be quick."

Jupiter nodded and we helped him off the horse. She took good care of Gloradir and I smiled. I had been so afraid that we would lose him. However, I was still worried about what I had seen. Jupiter had blown the orcs into pieces. I was worried some of the others would think she was a threat and she was too dangerous.

That night I laid in bed with her.

"Jupiter?"

"Hm?"

"You know that I love you more than anything right?"

She sat up and looked me in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed and put my hand on her arm.

"For me nothing. But what happened back there? With the orcs I mean."

She looked away.

"You're afraid of me?"

"No! No of course not! Did you know you could do that?"

She slowly looked at me.

Jupiter's POV

I shook my head.

"No. I didn't. I was just so angry and in so much pain. I screamed and then the orcs exploded and the trees fell. I didn't know I was capable of that." I said softly.

He pulled me into his arms and held me close. I closed my eyes and held back my tears.

"What if I'm a danger to everyone? To you."

"Shhh! Do not think like that. You destroyed the orcs, you saved people by doing so."

"But what happens if one day I can't control it. What if I hurt someone?"

"Only you have the power to control it. I believe in you, I always will. And I will always be here for you. Amin mela lle Jupiter."

I told him I loved him and I shed silent tears. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was afraid of myself. I decided not to use my powers anymore. I wouldn't risk hurting someone, especially Legolas. It would destroy me.


	30. Warm Greeting

Chapter 30

Warm Greeting

We stayed in Lothlorien for only two days. Haldir and Estelwen came with us, but Gloradir had to stay behind. Tindomiel was an excellent healer so she said she would stay with him. I hugged her tightly and smiled.

"Take care of him. He's one of my oldest and dearest friends."

"He will be well tended to. And he will be well before your wedding."

I nodded and said goodbye to everyone else. It was a long way to Mirkwood, and I hoped and prayed that nothing attacked us. If someone got hurt…I was afraid of what I could do.

Legolas' POV

Jupiter had been acting strangely for the past week. I had a feeling I knew what it was about.

"Did you have a fight?" Vardamir asked.

"No. I think it may have to do with what happened last week."

"What happened? Was she hurt?"

"No, no. She….well she demonstrated quite a bit of power."

He nodded slowly and looked at Jupiter. She was fast asleep and I went over to her. I sat down and put my hand on her side.

"She might be afraid of herself and what she can do." I said quietly.

She turned in her sleep and I smiled a bit. I knew she could control it, and that she would never hurt any of us.

When we reached the forest I smiled. I had not been home in a very long time.

Jupiter's POV

I remembered what happened the last time we were in this forest. I refused to sleep and I was always on alert. By the time we reached the Woodland Realm I was exhausted and ready to fall over. Legolas picked me up and carried me the rest of the way.

Legolas' POV

She was absolutely exhausted. I knew she had not been sleeping. When we reached the gates my father was there waiting for us. He was smiling until he saw Jupiter.

"~What happened?~"

"~She has not slept in almost three days.~"

"~Come, bring her inside. Quickly.~"

I nodded and we all followed him. I brought Jupiter to my room and laid her down. I left her alone to get some rest. I went back to my father and friends.

"Is she alright?"

"She will be fine. She just needs to rest a while. I should have known she would not sleep."

"What do you mean?" Atanaclar asked.

"Legolas was injured last time we went through this forest. I had never seen Jupe so scared or so angry." Estelwen said.

"She did not want it to happen again." Haldir said.

I sighed and looked away from them.

"It is my fault. I should have seen that orc behind her. I had to get in the way, I could not see her die. It was the only way I could save her."

Manwendil put his hand on my shoulder.

"You saved my little sister. It was not your fault."

I just nodded and then looked at my father.

"I asked Jupiter to marry me, and she said yes."

He smiled.

"This is good news indeed. I will ensure that it is a celebration to remember."

I smiled so did the others.

"Well if you will excuse me, I would like to be with Jupiter."

I nodded and then left. Jupiter was still fast asleep. I wanted her to sleep as much as possible.

After a while she started to move and whimper. I frowned and walked over to her. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jupiter?"

She moved very suddenly and her hand shot up, hitting me square in the face. I fell to the floor and she sat up.

"Oh mon Dieu!"

She dropped down beside me and moved my hand.

Jupiter's POV

His lip was bleeding and I felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I am fine. But are you?"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I just wanted to make sure we were all safe."

He pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes.

"This is not the first time you hit me in the face."

I laughed a little and he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and leaned forward. He kissed my lips and put his hands on the sides of my face. I ran my hand down his arm and then up to his shoulder. I kissed down his jaw and to his neck making him moan softly. When my fingers touched the tip if his ear, he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. I smiled and laughed a bit. He kissed my neck and the moved down to my collar bone. I closed my eyes and he put his knee between mine. His hand stopped at my hip. He moved his hand under my shirt and stroked my skin. I felt his hand go higher and I gently pushed on his chest.

"Not yet. I want to wait. Grandma always told me to wait until you're married. And right now…it's so damn difficult to wait."

He chuckled and rolled off me. I smiled and looked over at him.

"Thank you for always being so understanding. Most guys wouldn't want to wait. They'd just leave the girl."

"I would never leave you. I cannot imagine life without you and I never want to. You give my life meaning. Never forget how much I love you."

I smiled and held myself up on my elbow.

"You know when you're really sexy when you say things like that. And I mean really sexy."

He smiled and moved my hair behind my ear. I trailed my finger down his chest and then kissed his lips. I kept my eyes closed as I pulled back slightly. I touched his cheek and smiled lightly.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Hm."

"You go to bed. I'll be back once I've seen your dad."

He nodded him and I gave him a kiss before leaving. I walked down the hall and found Thranduil at his throne. He smiled when he saw me and I ran forward.

"Jupiter! My dear we were very worried when you came the way you did."

I hugged him and pulled back quickly.

"I'm alright. I was just really tired."

"Yes. Legolas and your family told me about what you can do. In all my long years I have never heard of someone being able to display such power. Are you alright?"

I nodded but I even I knew I was lying to myself.

"I…I won't use my powers anymore. I can't."

"It is part of who you are."

I shook my head.

"No. It's destruction. I can't use it. I could hurt my family and my friends. I'd never forgive myself. And if I hurt Legolas…..it would kill me. It would literally kill me." I said.

He looked at me sympathetically.

"Do you truly believe you could ever hurt them?" he asked.

I looked at him again.

"I don't know. And not knowing scares me so much. Legolas is my life, my whole world. Without him I'd have nothing, nothing to live for, nothing to give my life meaning." I said.

I looked away and closed my eyes.

"I'll do whatever I have to, to protect the people around me. The people I care about."

"You must do what you think is best. Only you can make the choices for your future."

I nodded and then walked away. I went back to my room and found Legolas fast asleep. I smiled at the peaceful look on his face. I watched him for a moment before going into the bathroom to take a bath. I didn't bathe for too long. When I got out I dried myself off and then looked in the mirror. I pushed back my hair and wondered if I could ever learn to control it. I sighed and shook my head. I blew out all the candles except for one and got into bed. I stared up at the window on the ceiling.

 _You were once my one companion_

 _You were all that mattered_

 _You were once a friend and mother_

 _Then my world was shattered_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again_

 _Wishing you were somehow here_

 _Sometimes it seems if I just dream_

 _Somehow you would be here_

 _Wishing I could hear your voice again_

 _Knowing that I never will_

 _Dreaming of you would help me to do_

 _All that you dreamed I could…._

I wiped away a few tears and looked at the candle flame.


	31. Telling Thorin

Chapter 31

Telling Thorin

Legolas' POV

I heard her singing. Her voice was full of pain and sorrow. I knew she had to be singing of her grandmother. I heard her sniffle and I turned towards her. I put my arm around her.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Did I wake you up?"

"In a good way. You were singing for your grandmother were you not?"

"Yeah. She taught me how to sing."

"She taught you well. And I know her passing still hurts you."

She nodded and held onto my hand. She fell asleep soon after that and I held her all through the night.

When I woke up she was already gone. I smirked and shook my head. I heard her in the bathroom and closed my eyes.

"I already know you're awake."

I smiled and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You need to get up. I'm not answering wedding questions by myself."

I laughed and nodded. She leaned down and gave me a kiss before getting dressed. I took a deep breath before getting out of bed. I saw her brushing her hair and when I was dressed I went over and ran my fingers through it. She smiled and I braided it for her before kissing her shoulder.

"We must go." I whispered.

She stood up and planted her lips on mine. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. When we separated we walked out of the room.

Jupiter's POV

Before we walked into the room Legolas stopped me.

"If it is too much too soon, you do not have to go in there."

I smiled and reached up. I ran my finger down his cheek, neck and rested at his chest.

"I would marry you right now if I could. I want nothing more than to go in there."

He smiled and squeezed my hand. We walked into the room and Thranduil smiled at us.

"Jupiter, are you feeling alright today?"

"Yeah, a lot better."

"Good, good. Now, we have things to discuss for this happy event."

I smiled and we all sat down.

A few days later I went to Dale with Vardamir, Atanaclar and Manwendil. The people of Dale smiled when they saw me and I smiled at them.

"Jupiter is back!"

As always, Tilda came running out. She hugged me tightly and I laughed.

"Oh Tilda! Once again, more beautiful than last I saw you. You've grown up so much."

"Da will want to see you!"

She took my hand and led us away. Sigrid was there when we arrived and she smiled.

"Jupe!"

I hugged her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Oh not I'm alright. These are my brothers, my real brothers. Vardamir, Manwendil and Atanaclar."

She smiled and bowed.

"I am honored to meet you. Jupe has helped my family and the people of Dale many times over the years. We owe her our lives." she said.

"Oh Sigrid, you don't owe me anything."

She smiled.

"Da should be back soon and he will be excited to see you. Bain is…"

She smiled a bit and it only made my own smile grow.

"He's with a girl isn't he?"

She nodded happily.

"He said he wishes to marry her."

"That's great! I hope I get to meet her sometime."

"Meet who?"

I turned and saw Bard at the door.

"Jupiter! My old friend."

I hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you all. And I hear Bain has a romantic interest."

He laughed and nodded.

"Indeed he does. And a beautiful girl she is."

I stepped back and went to my brothers.

"Bard, I found my blood family. These are my older brothers: Vardamir, Manwendil and Atanaclar. My sister Tindomiel is in Lothlorien for now."

He stepped forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Jupiter is very special and she deserves happiness and a family who loves her."

Vardamir put his hands on my shoulders and I smiled at him.

"Yes she does. And I will always make sure she is happy. And speaking of happiness, Jupiter you must tell him."

Bard looked at me and I smiled.

"Legolas asked me to marry him. And I said yes. I want you and your family to be there, if you can."

"Well of course we will be! We would not miss it. Would we?"

Tilda and Sigrid nodded and I showed them my ring. They both smiled and Bard started to talk with my brothers. When Bain came home he smiled.

"Jupe! I heard you were here." he said.

I hugged him.

"Hey there Bain. I heard you have a lady friend. You'll have to introduce me to her sometime."

"Sigrid told you?"

"I would have found out either way. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you."

Legolas' POV

About two hours after Jupiter left, Tindomiel and Gloradir arrived. I smiled when I saw Gloradir.

"Mellon nin!"

"I live!" he said.

We all laughed and I put my hand on his shoulder. I looked at Tindomiel gratefully.

"You saved him. Thank you, thank you so much."

She looked at Gloradir and smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Now, where is my baby sister?"

"She went to Dale with your brothers. She will also probably visit Erebor…visit Thorin's tomb."

Gloradir sighed sadly and I nodded.

Jupiter's POV

My brothers came with me to Erebor. The guards smiled and bowed.

"Lady Jupiter, welcome back." they said.

I smiled and bowed. They seemed a bit suspicious of my brothers but didn't say anything. I walked through the halls and talked with several of the dwarves.

"Jupe? Is that you?"

I smiled and looked at Tauriel. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"Tauriel! You're….you're….."

She smiled and laughed a bit. She was pregnant! And at least four or five months. The biggest smile came to my face and I hugged her.

"Congratulations!"

"I am nervous."

"Oh everyone is for the first baby. You and Kili will be fantastic parents. I know you will."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

"I heard Jupe was here!"

We both started laughing and Kili came running over.

"There's the dad-to-be. How's it feel?" I asked.

He looked at Tauriel and put his hand on her belly.

"Nervous, happy, excited and scared. But I am mostly happy. And it will be the most beautiful baby in the mountain."

I smiled and hugged him. When I pulled away I introduced my brothers. Kili looked at them.

"This woman is special and is very dear to myself, my wife and my people. Protect her when she needs it. I know she can protect herself extremely well."

I chuckled and he winked.

"We will always protect her. And we are deeply grateful that you have always been so kind to her. She has told us many stories about the war and everything after. You have the respect and gratitude of I and my family." Atanaclar said.

They bowed and I smiled. Tauriel took my hand and smiled at me.

"I am happy you finally found what you always wanted. If anyone deserves happiness it is you, Jupe."

"Merci Tauriel."

She nodded and I went to Thorin's tomb alone. It was quiet and cold as always. I smiled a bit as I put my hand on the tomb.

"Hello old friend. It's been too long. You probably already know that Kili's going to be a father. It's so exciting and I know he'll be an amazing dad. And I'll drop in from time to time to check in on them."

I sighed and sat down, leaning against the cold stone of the coffin.

"I miss you Thorin. And I still think I could've saved you. If I'd known about my powers back then….maybe things would be different. Maybe you would be here for my wedding. Legolas asked me to marry him, and I of course said yes. I hope you're there on my wedding day. Even if I can't see you, I hope you and my grandmother are there. I'm guessing you saw what happened in Lothlorien. You saw what I did. I'm scared Thorin. I'm scared of myself and what I can do. What if I hurt someone I love? Or worse, what if I kill someone I love? I don't know what to do. I swore I would never use those powers again but what if I have no other choice?"

I sighed and stayed silent for a while.

"Sometimes I wonder why I have this power. Why me of all people? You know what I mean? I think I've dealt with enough shit in my life, but the world just keeps throwing more my way. Does it ever end, Thorin?"

I knew he couldn't answer me, but I still asked. Maybe he'd give me a sign or something. Either way, there were things I'd rather talk about with Thorin. I knew he could hear me somewhere. I stood up and put my hand on the stone.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm getting married. I know you'll be there even if I can't see you. I miss you Thorin. Hopefully we'll meet again someday."

I kissed my fingers and then touched the stone.

"Namarie for now, Thorin."

I smiled a bit and pat the stone before walking away.


	32. To the Stars

Chapter 32

To the Stars

A month later, when I opened my eyes, I saw Tindomiel, Estelwen and Tauriel there. I groaned and put a pillow over my face.

"None of that little sister. Come, we must get you ready." Tindomiel said.

I sighed but smiled.

Legolas' POV

Jupiter planned for our wedding to be outside under the stars at night. I was not allowed to see Jupiter until that night. Vardamir, Atanaclar and Manwendil kept me company along with Haldir and Gloradir.

"I managed to get a glimpse of her dress. Try to be strong and make it through the ceremony." Atanaclar said.

They all laughed and I smiled a bit.

"Where is the lucky lad!?"

"Kili." I whispered.

He and his brother came around the corner and he smiled.

"There he is! Today is his day to become a man!" Fili said.

I laughed a bit and several elves looked at them strangely. I found the dwarves to be amusing, loyal and trustworthy friends.

"Come and join us my friends." I said.

They came over and sat down.

"How is the lovely bride lads?" Kili asked.

"She is going to look absolutely beautiful." Atanaclar said.

"Well of course she is. She always has been. There is just something about elven women." Kili said.

Fili rolled his eyes and then smacked his brother over the head.

"I am honored you could make it. I know it will make Jupiter very happy."

"We would never miss it. Would we brother?" Kili said.

"Never. Jupiter is as much a part of our family as she is of yours. She saved my life."

"This is a good story." Kili said.

Fili nodded and continued.

"Thorin told Kili and I to scout our the tower. He also told us not to engage if we came across anything. I was a fool and disobeyed. Azog captured me and took me to the top of the tower. He was going to kill me, but Jupiter got to him first. She threw herself at him and we all fell. She grabbed me and then managed to grab a piece of the tower. She saved my life at risk of her own. She did not know me and she owed me nothing. She has a loving heart. You are a lucky man." he said to me.

"Our sister did all that?" Manwendil asked.

"She has done so much more than that. She tried to keep Bolg away from me while I helped my wife. She was strangled at least twice that day."

"Strangled!"

Fili nodded.

"Bolg and his demon father Azog. She ran at Azog when he was about to kill my uncle. She was hitting him and trying everything but he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. She was right there when Azog killed Thorin, and she was powerless to stop him. She did everything she could. She still blames herself for his death. I know she does. I have tried to convince her otherwise, but I know it has not helped." Fili said sadly.

We all fell silent. I still remembered that day. I remembered it all too well. If Jupiter talked about it, she never showed her pain. Not unless….

"She was talking to Thorin."

"Pardon?"

They all looked at me.

"Whenever she talks about the war, she makes you believe that it does not affect her. Now I know why she goes to Thorin's tomb whenever she can. She talks to him and lets her feelings about the war show. I think perhaps, she feels that he understands more than anyone else. She goes to Thorin so she will not worry us. He was there with her at the end. She was with him when he died. I think she feels close to him in some way."

Several of them nodded in agreement. There was a sad silence.

"Come now! Today is a day to be celebrated! No more talk of war and death." said Kili.

"He's right. This is a happy day." Vardamir agreed.

I smiled and nodded.

Jupiter's POV

Tindomiel put our mother's headdress on my head.

"Mother would have loved to see this day. You look beautiful Jupiter." she said.

I smiled and stood up. I looked at my sister and friends. I didn't really know what to say. I just hugged them.

"You're the first real family I've ever had. I love you."

Someone knocked on the door and I looked at my oldest brother. His eyes were wide.

"Does she not look like her?"

"She does. A mirror image apart from her eyes."

"What're you talking about?"

"Mother." They both said.

I turned and looked at my reflection. I didn't even know what my real mother looked like. I guessed she looked like me, from what everyone was saying. I looked at Vardamir. I got along with him best, we were a lot alike.

"What is it?"

"I don't even know what she looked like, or dad."

He nodded sadly.

"I know. It is not fair to you. We all wish we could show you what they looked like. And if we could find the painting we would. I promise that you will know one day."

I smiled a little and nodded. He hugged me tightly and then looked at me.

"He is waiting for you."

I smiled but I was very nervous.

"There is no need to be nervous dear sweet sister. Now come."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

Legolas' POV

It was a clear and beautiful night. My father and friends smiled at me. I was nervous and Haldir grasped my shoulder.

"There is no need to be nervous my friend. You are one of the luckiest elves in the…oh my."

I followed his gaze and there was Jupiter. Her eyes were shining like silver stars and her lips were the color of a rose. I could not take my eyes off her. She seemed to be something out of a dream. She smiled at me as she reached me and Vardamir kissed her forehead.

"I want nothing but the best for you. I know you shall be happy with him."

She smiled and hugged him before turning to me. She looked into my eyes with a soft smile. Being the king, my father was the one to marry us. I could not look away from her. When he told me to kiss her, I did not hesitate. Everyone clapped and cheered. Slowly we separated and smiled at each other. I stroked her cheek and kissed her again.

Jupiter's POV

I was finally married. And I wouldn't have married anyone but Legolas. It was without a doubt the happiest night of my life. I danced with Legolas and looked up at the moon.

"Are you happy?" he asked me.

I smiled and laid my head against his chest.

"I've never been happier. And I don't think I've ever seen the stars so bright."

"Perhaps your parents, Thorin and your grandmother made them bright, especially for you. As a gift."

"I miss them so much."

"And you always will, but they will always be with you."

I smiled and nodded.

"Before we go home, I would like to visit Thorin."

"Of course. I understand."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Je'taime." I whispered.

"Amin mela lle."

I smiled and Bard came to me.

"Congratulations Jupiter. I am happy for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"And she shall have it." Legolas said.

"Good. Very good."

They started to talk and a few women came up to me. Two were Helen and Helga. Helga took my hand and then put a beautiful bracelet in it.

"This is absolutely gorgeous. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you Jupiter. You helped me see that I was making a terrible mistake. Thank you."

I hugged her and smiled.

"I'm just glad I could help. And Helen you look lovely. And look at this little one. You're much bigger than last I saw you."

The baby smiled at me and I laughed happily. A young woman came to me with a smile.

"I do not know if you remember me but-"

"Of course I do. Your leg was hurt and I helped you."

She nodded and smiled.

"I am very pleased to see how happy you are. And my mother, you saved her when she was under the wagon."

"Your mother? I didn't know. How are you?"

"Very well my lady, very well. You deserve all this. All our people hold you in very high regard. And I am honored to be here to celebrate with you."

"No, I'm honored you could come. Seeing how well the people of Dale are doing after everything that happened brings me great joy." I said.

I came to Fili next. He hugged me tightly with a smile.

"You look beautiful my friend."

"Thank you Fili. I'm glad you're here, and Fili and the others."

"Well of course! We would never miss it. And I am certain Thorin is here as well."

I smiled softly and nodded. I walked away from the party a bit and looked up at the sky.

"You were right grandma. You were right."

I smiled and reached up to the stars.

 _Je'taime._


	33. A New Beginning

Chapter 33

A New Beginning

Legolas' POV

I saw Jupiter out there and smiled a bit. She reached towards the sky and for a second I thought I saw someone reach back. I blinked and they were gone. She looked over her should at me and smiled.

"She is a rare jewel. And much more."

I looked at my father as he came and stood beside me.

"I could not have a chosen a better woman for you. She is strange and different, but in a very good way. She does not fear to speak her mind. That is a good quality to have, especially since she married you."

"And what is that meant to mean?"

He smiled.

"You are just like your mother. Strong, resilient, brave and honest. Sometimes her honesty was brutal, but it was needed. I loved your mother very much, Legolas. A day does not pass where I do not miss her, or think about her."

"I know. So do I."

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I smiled back and then went to my wife. She turned to me and smiled.

"I think someone reached out for you. I cannot be certain, but I believe I saw someone reach for you."

She looked up and searched the stars.

"I think, no, I know you saw someone. I felt someone around me. Either way, this has been the best day of my life."

"The best day of your life so far."

We laughed and she put her arms around me.

Jupiter's POV

As the party died down, I mounted Innocence and went to Erebor. The guards bowed and congratulated me. I went down into Thorin's tomb, rose in hand. I stopped at the door frame and put my hand on the cold stone. For a second I saw him standing there. I smiled and walked forward.

"I knew you'd be there. I know my grandma was too."

I put twirled the rose in my hand.

"Well I did it. I married Legolas and I couldn't be happier. I love him so much, more than anything, more than life. And I'm gonna do my best to be a good wife. Hell I already know how to take care of people, and it'll just be Legolas and I. Maybe one day, they'll be another Greenleaf. And if we have a son, I'm going to name him after you, Thorin. And I'll be sure to tell him all about his namesake. I don't really know when I'll be back here. Legolas and I plan to build a house near Imldris. Somewhere close to where my dad once lived. We'd be going….pretty far away. But I promise to come back whenever I can. So this isn't goodbye, just until the next time."

I put the rose on the coffin. I kissed my fingers before touching the coffin with a small smile.

"Well, until the next time then."

When I reached the archway I looked back. I smiled a little and then left. Legolas was waiting for me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and took his hand. He told me he wanted to take me somewhere special. After we said goodbye to everyone, we took our bags and mounted our horses. I held my bouquet and smiled. I turned and then threw it back. When I turned around, I saw that Helga had caught it. I smiled and she waved as we rode away. I was eager to see where Legolas was taking me. He told me it would be worth the wait and I took his word for it. He said it would be a long journey over the Misty Mountains.

Nearly a month later, Legolas brought me to a forest. It was two days away from Imladris, with a small lake and river. There was a waterfall and several wild rose bushes. And above all, there was a house. A beautiful, elven style house. I smiled and I couldn't find anything to say.

"Do you like it?"

"Like is not a strong enough word. I love it! It's everything I've ever wanted. When did you do this!?"

He came over and put his hands on my waist.

"That night you told me about the sort of house you wished to one day live in. I had this house built. It was the day before I asked you to marry me. Come inside, I want to show you something."

The minute I walked through the door he covered my eyes. I laughed.

"Legolas."

"Its a surprise."

I decided to humor him. He led me into the room and then stopped again.

"Alright."

He moved his hands and my jaw dropped. There was clear glass and apparently the house was built in a sort of clearing.

"You will be able to see the stars."

I turned and jumped into his arms.

"I love it! I love all of it! And most of all I love you!"

I kissed him repeatedly and he laughed before I pulled away.

"This is perfect."

He smiled and I looked up again.

Legolas' POV

Seeing how happy she was made me smile. I brought our things inside and went looking for her. When I heard a cry of happiness I ran for the library. I smiled when I saw her looking at all the books. I chuckled and she looked at me.

"Well I know how much you love to read."

Tears of joy were in her eyes. I held out my hand and she took it.

"I have save what I believe to be the best for last."

I took her upstairs and into our room. She smiled and looked around.

"This is so beautiful. Is that a balcony!?"

I nodded and I took her outside. Her eyes went wide and her face held an expression of shock and wonder.

"Oh Legolas….oh my god."

I smiled and put my arm around her.

Jupiter's POV

The gardens were beautiful. In the middle was what looked like a peach tree and it was in full bloom. There was a small pond with water lilies. I turned and looked at Legolas. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. He put his arms around my waist and I threw him onto the bed. I took my own shirt off and he smiled. He sat up and ran his hand lightly down my neck. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in his hair. When his lips reached my neck I moaned. I started taking off his shirt and forced him back. I'd been waiting to do this for a long time.

"How about we break in the new house." I suggested.

He seemed confused and I just laughed before kissing him. He unlaced my undershirt and tossed it aside. I started working on his belt when he stopped my hands. He rolled so I was beneath him and pinned my arms down. I smiled at him and he kissed my lips. I arched my body but he forced me down. I smirked and hooked my leg around him before forcing him onto his back. He smiled at me and I slowly began to grind against him. He threw his head back and I put my hands on his chest. I leaned down and kissed his neck and I received a low moan. It made the coil in my stomach tighten further. He flipped us over and kissed me. I smiled and I lightly ran my fingers down his arms and then back to his shoulders. I felt his back muscles move as he wrapped his arms around me. Legolas ran his hands down my back, making me feel warm. I gasped as his thumb brushed over my nipple. He repeated this action on my other nipple until both were hard. He lay me back down and ran his hand down my body.

"So beautiful…so soft and warm." he whispered.

I smiled. I closed my eyes and his hand went even lower. He slid down my pants and stroked my inner thigh. I gasped and my legs felt limp. He went even further until I could feel him between my legs. I was breathing hard in anticipation as he gently parted my folds. I was thinking he was going to use his fingers, so when I felt his tongue on me I cried out his name. He chuckled and the vibration increased my pleasure. I tugged on his hair and he crawled back up my body. I grabbed him and kissed him hard. When we separated I stared into his eyes.

"It would seem I am playing with fire. Then again, I knew that the day I met you."

I chuckled darkly and moved my hand down further. I reached his erection and he shivered.

"Yes you have. And now you're going to burn mon amore." I said.

I was going to make him want me as much as he had made me want him. I kissed his neck and touched every bit of skin I exposed. His jaw was tight and I knew he was trying to make me work for it. Which I had no problem with. I smiled and pulled back and trailed my finger down his chest. His breathing was shallow and uneven and I knew I was getting closer to my goal. It was true what he said, he was playing with fire. I followed the trail of my finger with my lips and I heard a low sound leave his throat. I smiled and gently began to rub myself against his growing arousal. He moaned my name and I leaned down towards his lips, but kissed his neck instead. He grabbed my hips and made me stop. I looked at him with a raised brow. He sat up and tunneled one of his hands into my hair. His kiss was rough and needy. As I reached up to touched his face, my fingertips brushed against the tip of his ear. He tightened his hold on me and seemed to become further aroused. I smiled evilly and pushed him back down. First I rubbed my breasts against his chest, then when he tipped his head back I assaulted his ears. He moaned my name loudly and gripped my hips tightly.

"Hm. So Tindomiel was right. Elf ears are sensitive. Oh this is gonna be fun." I said.

"I should teach you a lesson. Next time." he said.

I smiled and kissed his soft lips again. He tasted like sweet wine and he smelled like pine and wild flowers. Before I knew it I was on my back and he was ravishing my neck again.

"I cannot deny I have long desired this. Desired you." he breathed.

I gasped as he sucked hard and scraped his teeth down my neck. His tongue followed his teeth and then he kissed my throat. I felt him against me and nearly lost myself there, but I wanted this to last as long as I could make it. He lowered his hips so he was pushing against me. I lifted my hips towards him but he only pushed me back down. He smiled and I could not help but smile back. He kissed my lips and then slowly began to push inside me. I closed my eyes and my lips parted slightly.

"Look at me." He said.

I opened my eyes and stared into his. He thrust hard and I gasped. It didn't hurt bad, but it stung.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and he kept going. He groaned and one of his hands found my breast. I cried out his name and he began to massage the mound. I covered his hand with my own and he started to thrust harder and longer. He stopped suddenly and laid behind me, never once removing himself from me. He started to move from a different direction and hit a spot inside of me that had me seeing stars. He reach up and grabbed my breast with one hand.

"Oh mon Dieu!" I gasped.

I did not want him to stop. I wanted him to go faster, hold me tighter, and kiss me harder. I looked over and locked my lips with his again. His tongue curled around mine and I moaned. I felt my muscles tighten around him and I knew I would not last much longer.

"Let go. Come with me." he whispered in my ear.

I cried out his name and came with him. We were both breathing hard and I looked at him. He smiled and stroked my face gently. I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"This is a new beginning for us. And it's already off to a great start in my opinion."

He laughed and nodded.

"I agree. Your brothers and sister will be staying in Imladris. They wish to be close to us."

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."

He kissed the top of my head before we fell asleep.


	34. Snowball

Chapter 34

Snowball

Legolas' POV

I woke up next to my new wife and smiled. Her ebony hair all around her, the sun illuminating her skin. I sat up slowly so I would not wake her, but of course it did not work.

"Bonjour mon amor."

I smiled and looked at her. Her eyes were closed but she was smiling.

"Good morning."

I laid back down and she slowly opened her silver eyes.

"Well, day one of our new life." she said.

I nodded in agreement and ran my fingers through her long hair. After a few minutes she sat up and stretched.

"I'll get breakfast."

She got dressed and left the room. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

Jupiter's POV

I walked into the kitchen and found the place fully stocked. I nodded with a smile.

"Awesome."

The silky curtains blew into the room as I made breakfast. I called Legolas when I finished and leaned against the counter. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. We ate and then I went into the library. I saw Legolas outside practicing archery. I walked to the window and leaned against it. I had the sexiest husband in the world. And I could get used to him practicing archery this early in the morning. I smiled and closed my book before going outside.

"Can you show me how to do that?"

He looked at me in surprise. He slowly smiled and took my hand. He pulled me forward and positioned me.

"Just relax."

"I believe you said that last night at some point too."

He chuckled and handed me his bow. He showed me how to hold it and then gave me the arrow.

"Draw all the way back to your cheek."

I took a deep breath and pulled. It was a little difficult because I'd never done it before, and his bow was probably set for his strength.

"Is it too difficult? The last thing I want is for you to hurt yourself."

"It's a little hard but I can do it."

He nodded.

"Very well. Now then, keep your arm up like this-" he raised my right arm a bit. "and move your legs apart a bit more. There you go. Now take a deep breath and release."

I did as he said and hit the very rim of the target. I smiled and looked at him.

"I didn't think I would hit it at all."

"And why not? You did very well. All you need is practice."

I nodded.

"We'll have to make a trip to Imladris. Maybe my uncle will make me a bow."

"A very good idea. Would you like to try again?"

I nodded eagerly. He laughed and I practiced with him for about an hour. I went to the lake after that. It was beautiful there. If I'd had a rod I'd fish. I sighed in content when I heard a noise. I looked around and saw something behind a rose bush. I stood up walked over. There was a little white kitten. He looked starving and dirty. He looked at me and I knelt down. I held out my hand and he slowly came forward and rubbed against it. I smiled and picked him up. I ran home as fast as I could.

"Legolas!"

He came running inside and saw the kitten.

"Can you catch a fish with an arrow?"

"I can try."

"Please try. This little one is starved. I'm going to give him a bath."

He nodded and left. I went into the bathroom and filled the sink with warm water. I knew cats didn't really like water so I started by gently splashing him. Once he seemed used to it gently and slowly put him in. He seemed fine and I slowly started to clean him off. He closed his eyes a bit when I started to scrub between his ears. It made me smile.

"You like that huh?"

He let out a little meow and I laughed softly. Once I had him dried off, I brought him back to the kitchen. Legolas came back soon after with a few fish.

"Doesn't he look handsome now?" I said.

He smiled and pet him.

"Indeed he does. It seems he has not eaten in days."

"Then I better cook these fish."

I handed him the kitten and Legolas smiled at him. I cleaned and cooked the fish and prepared it for the kitten. When I set the bowl down in front of him he ran for it. He started eating as fast as he could. I smiled and Legolas put his arm around me.

"If he wants to stay, can we keep him?" I asked.

"Of course. What will we name him?"

I smirked.

"Well I was thinking Haldir but that wouldn't be fair to the poor cat."

We both laughed and the kitten looked at me with a tilted head. It followed me to the fridge and I got him some milk.

"You're so damn cute." I said.

"Perhaps, Maldiron?"

"Hmmm….maybe. Or Snowball."

He seemed amused by the name.

"What's wrong with Snowball?"

"Nothing at all. I like it."

I smiled and looked at the kitten.

"What do you say, Snowball. You want to stay with us?"

I wasn't sure if he knew what I said, but he meowed and rubbed against my leg.

"I think that means yes." Legolas said.

I smiled and picked up Snowball. Legolas scratched him between the ears and then looked at me.

"About last night," my heart started to pound. "those markings on your body. What are they?"

I sighed in relief and smiled.

"Tattoos. They're called tattoos."

He nodded.

"You saw the dwarves. Those are tattoos, although the ones I have aren't on my head or my fists."

I laughed a bit and he smiled.

"They are beautiful. The blooming rose on the back of your left shoulder. That one is my favorite."

I smiled and put Snowball down.

A few days later someone knocked on the door. Snowball was sitting there scratching at it.

"No scratching Snowball."

He ran off and I looked out the window. I smiled and then opened the door. There stood Kili and Tauriel. I called for Legolas and he smiled when he saw them.

"Mae govannen. Come inside."

I closed the door behind them and Snowball came out. He followed us into the living room and jumped onto Legolas' lap.

"When did you get a cat?" Kili asked.

"I found him by the lake. He decided to stay so we named him Snowball."

Kili snickered and I narrowed my eyes.

"Something wrong with the name 'Snowball'?"

"No, nothing."

I knew he was lying but I let it go with a smirk.

"What brings you two here? A little vacation?"

"I suppose. We also missed you two." said Tauriel.

"Well we have plenty of room here. Tauriel let me show you the gardens!"

Legolas' POV

Tauriel and Jupiter walked off and I looked at Kili.

"How is everything? Tauriel looks beautiful."

"Indeed she does. Everything is good, except for when she wakes up in the middle of the night hungry. You have something to look forward to. Along with the mood swings, morning sickness and best of all….the needs."

"Needs?"

He raised his brows.

"Oh! Yes, those needs."

He smiled and chuckled.

"It seems you already have a baby. That adorable little kitten on your lap."

I smiled and looked at Snowball.

"So you had this built yourself?"

"Yes. I wanted to surprise Jupiter. This ceiling is so she can see the stars at night."

"Its incredible. Truly it is."

"Thank you. How are things back east?"

"All is well. Fili is courting a woman, finally."

"This is good news. Erebor will have a queen and perhaps a new heir to the throne."

"I would love to be an uncle. And I am excited to be a father, I am nervous but more so excited."

I smiled and we both looked outside. Jupiter and Tauriel were laughing about something.

"Jupiter is a rare one. Very different from us all with one of the kindest hearts I have ever known. Tauriel said she wanted to have the baby in Rivendell. She wanted to be close to you and Jupiter."

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We were planning to go to Rivendell in two days. We will go with you and stay until the child is born."

"Thank you. That would mean so much to Tauriel, and to me."

I nodded and Snowball rubbed against me.


	35. A Strange Dream

Chapter 35

A Strange Dream

Jupiter's POV

Snowball came outside and rubbed against me.

"He really is adorable."

"Isn't he? I've always wanted a cat. I mean, I love dogs, but I've always really wanted a cat." I picked him up. "When I was a kid, I found a stray cat and I would feed it. It would follow me home and then it snuck in through my window. It made me happy. Grandma gave me the food for it…but then my parents found it. They threw it out my window and it ran off. It never came back after that and I didn't blame it."

Tauriel put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me sadly.

"I am sorry. But you are here now. Your life is a happy one. You have friends, family and you have your cat now. Are you not happy?"

I looked at Snowball and then smiled at her.

"Happier than I've ever been."

She nodded with a smile and we went back inside.

After dinner I showed Kili and Tauriel to their room. Tauriel smiled and walked in.

"I hope you'll both be comfortable."

"Thank you. I am certain we will be. Tauriel has lived in Erebor for so long, she needs to be in an elven environment. I want this child to know of its elven heritage as well."

I smiled and pat his shoulder.

"You're going to be an amazing father, Kili. And you're all welcome here any time." I said.

He hugged me tightly like he always did and then I left them to get some sleep. Legolas wasn't there so I went to take a bath.

Legolas' POV

Snowball followed me inside and then immediately ran off. Kili and Tauriel were fast asleep and I went to my room. Jupiter was not there. I frowned until I heard her singing in the bathroom.

 _Lonely, the path you have chosen_

 _A restless road, no turning back_

 _One day you will find your light again_

 _Don't you know_

 _Don't let go_

 _Be strong_

 _Follow your heart_

 _Let your love lead through the darkness_

 _Back to a place you once knew_

 _I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

 _Follow your dreams_

 _Be yourself, an angel of kindness_

 _There's nothing that you cannot do_

 _I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

 _Tout seul_

 _Tu t'en iras tout seul_

 _Coeur ouvert_

 _A L'univers_

 _Poursuis ta quete_

 _Sans regarder derriere_

 _N'attends pas_

 _Que le jour_

 _Se leve_

 _Suis ton etoile_

 _Va jusqu'ou ton reve t'emporte_

 _Un jour tu le toucheras_

 _Si tu crois si tu crois si tu crois_

 _En toi_

 _Suis la lumiere_

 _N'eteins pas la flamme que tu portes_

 _Au fonds de toi souviens-toi_

 _Que je crois que je crois que je crois_

 _Que je crois en toi_

 _Someday I'll find you_

 _Someday you'll find me too_

 _And when I hold you close_

 _I'll know that is true_

 _Follow your heart_

 _Let your love lead through the darkness_

 _Back to a place you once knew_

 _I believe, I believe, I believe in you_

 _Follow your dreams_

 _Be yourself a angel of kindness_

 _There's nothing that you cannot do_

 _I believe, I believe, I believe_

 _In you_

It was a beautiful song. I smiled and she continued to hum the song. I saw her brush out her long hair and I walked up behind her.

Jupiter's POV

I smiled as Legolas walked up behind me. He took the brush and brushed out my hair himself.

"My grandmother used to brush my hair. She used to sing that song too."

"It is a beautiful song. I wish I could have met your grandmother."

"Me too."

"Tell me about her."

I smiled and he put down the brush. He took me out into the bedroom. We sat down on the couch, which I liked to call a wrap around couch.

"Where do I even start? She was incredible. She was very beautiful and very intelligent. She was always there for me and I could always tell her everything. She protected me from George and Isabelle. They never dared go against her, but I never knew why. She was the only barrier between me and them. She was a fabulous cook! I never went hungry with her. She always celebrated my birthday and she was the only one gave me a present on Yule."

"Yule?" he asked.

I smiled and looked at him.

"It's a holiday. There's a tree and you decorate it and all the gifts for one another go beneath it. You put a star on the very top of the tree. She always made a great dinner for just the two of us. George and Isabelle were off drinking or gambling. Grandma said she was leaving me all her money, but she died before she could do anything about a will. They got the house, the money and they threw me onto the streets. There was nothing I could do so I did whatever I needed to survive. Well all besides drug dealing and prostitution. I was walking downtown when I wound up here…."

I told him everything about my grandmother. And when I finished he said,

"She sounds just like you."

I smiled and kissed him passionately. We separated and he stroked my cheek. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I almost screamed. I was in my grandmother's house.

"Jupiter where are we?"

I looked to my right and saw Legolas.

"Wait, you can see this too?"

He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"This almost feels like a dream. Come on."

I opened the door and I heard a smash. I held out my arm to stop Legolas and I saw someone walk across the hall.

"Oh….shit."

"Oh George! Did you call for this man here?"

My mother had her hands on Legolas.

"Get off my husband!"

I threw her back and she looked at me strangely. She was drunk.

"Still drinking? I'm surprised you're not dead."

"I know you."

"Of course you do you dumb bitch! I'm the daughter you threw onto the street!" I snarled.

"Jupiter!"

"Jupiter!?"

My father came up behind me. Legolas and I had no weapons. Legolas pushed me behind him and I looked at my father.

"I told you that you're not allowed back here you little mistake!" He snapped.

My eyes widened and my childhood came back. I held onto the back of Legolas' shirt and closed my eyes.

"You're not getting any money! You've ruined our lives enough!" my mother said.

I was trying to block them out.

"How dare you speak to her that way!"

Legolas grabbed my father and lifted him off the ground.

"I will make you regret all you did to her!"

"Legolas!"

He threw my father into a wall and my mother grabbed me. She hit me and I fell to the ground.

 _"Grand-mère me aider!"_

I could hear myself as a child, calling for my grandmother. But she wasn't coming this time. I had to help myself. Then I saw my father hit Legolas in the face. My eyes went wide with rage and I threw my mother off.

"Jupiter-"

I screamed and just like in Lothlorien, the room we stood in was destroyed. My parents were on the ground and so was Legolas. He stood up and ran over to me. I put my hands on his arms and looked into his eyes.

"Did I hurt you!?"

"No, of course not. But you are hurt. You are bleeding!"

"What the hell are you!?"

I looked at my father. I thought about all he and my mother had done to me. I wasn't afraid anymore. I walked right up to him and grabbed him.

"I'm Jupiter Greenleaf! Daughter of Elros and a princess of Numenor! You told me my whole life that I was a mistake, and the worst part is I actually believed you. Now I know I'm not, and that I was stupid for thinking I was. You keep my grandma's house and you can keep her money because I have a better life now. I have a family who loves me, and friends who love me. I fought in a damn war! They call me a war hero and I'm a friend to a king! And a daughter-in-law to a king. You've been wrong about me all my life. You're pathetic George. You and Isabelle both. You weren't even meant to have me. I was sent through time by my real parents so I would be safe. So screw you two for treating me the way you did. I pity you. You're miserable, pathetic and low life human beings."

I let him drop to the ground and I went back to Legolas. I looked at him and he smiled gently. I threw my arms around him.

"I am very proud of you. And your grandmother is too, I know she is."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard someone walking up behind me and I turned. Isabelle looked at me.

"So you're not really mine?"

"Nope."

"And I had to go through childbirth for nothing!?"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh and punched her. I took Legolas' hand and then went outside. The city was glowing just as I remembered it.

"This is Chicago?"

"Hm."

"It is different, but it has its own beauty." he said.

I smiled and then I heard someone shouting. It was Kili's voice.

Legolas' POV

I opened my eyes and found Tauriel and Kili there. My eye went wide when I saw the blood.

"Jupiter!"

It had not been a dream after all.


	36. I Am Free

Chapter 36

I Am Free

Her back was bleeding and Tauriel shooed Kili and I away so she could help her.

"What happened? You were both asleep! You were sleeping late and then Snowball came out and there was blood on her tail."

We sat down and I told him all about the dream. He seemed very confused.

"I have never heard of such a thing before."

Before either of us could further the conversation, Tauriel called us in. We both ran into the room and Jupiter came out of the bathroom.

"Well that wasn't as bad as it used to be." she said.

I ran to her and took her in my arms.

"Interesting dream huh?"

I laughed a bit and she smiled. We sat down and told Kili and Tauriel all that had happened.

"You faced your…well the people who called themselves your parents. I know this is something you have been wanting to do for a while." Kili said.

She nodded and he smiled at her.

"You are free now. You confronted them and you finally realized how wrong they were about you. And you seem to have learned how to control your power a bit."

She looked down.

"I swore I would never use them again. I'm going back to that promise. It was lucky I didn't destroy the entire house."

"What made you angry enough to use them?" Tauriel asked.

"My father hit Legolas." she said.

Tauriel took her hands.

"You never have to go back again. You are safe here with us now."

Jupiter hugged her and Tauriel rubbed her back.

"I just wish I could have seen my grandmother one more time."

"She is always with you. You know that."

"I know. I know, but still."

"We understand Jupe." Kili said.

It made me smile to see how much they cared about her. When she pulled away from Tauriel she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Besides, he hits like a child."

She laughed bit.

"That's because he was drunk."

She hugged me tightly and I kissed her hair.

Jupiter's POV

Tauriel was right, I was finally free.

"Thank you for always being there." I whispered.

He hugged me tighter and I smiled.

"Amin mela lle."

"Je'taime."

When we separated her kissed me softly.

Two days later we left for Imladris. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back. I was only doing it for Tauriel and Kili. I didn't want to see Elrohir again. But I was excited to see my brothers and sister. We only stopped to rest because Tauriel was pregnant. I laid awake one night and stared up at the stars.

"Je souhaite que vous étiez toujours là. Je faisais face à mes parents enfin. J'avais été de les laisser me contrôler depuis trop longtemps. Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour pour vous rendre visite à nouveau, mais je le ferai. C'est une promesse. Bonne nuit Thorin." ( **I wish you were still here. I faced my parents finally. I'd been letting them control me for too long. I don't know when I'll be back to visit you again, but I will. That's a promise. Goodnight Thorin.** )

I curled up against Legolas and fell asleep.

We got to Imladris early the next morning. The sun was just coming up and I was still half asleep. Legolas helped me off the horse and then carried me.

"She was probably up looking at the stars again." Kili said.

Legolas chuckled and I made him put me down. I smiled and then ran off to find Vardamir. I turned a corner and bumped into Elrohir.

"I thought you said you would not come back."

I growled and stood up. I grabbed him and pulled him up.

"That's it! I've had enough! You and I are going to have a little battle to set things straight. In the courtyard by the gardens at sunset. If you don't show, what little respect I have for you will be gone. So be a man for once."

I let him go and walked away.

Legolas' POV

Tauriel, Kili and I heard every word. I was angry and from the looks of it, so were Kili and Tauriel. I crossed my arms as Elrohir came around the corner.

"I warned you. And I am going to make certain you show up for that fight. I will not tolerate the way you treat my wife. So if she does not teach you a lesson…" I walked closer. "I will."

I walked away and went to find Jupiter.

I found her wondering the hall.

"Jupiter."

I went to her and put my hands on her arms.

"You do not need to do this. You have nothing to prove."

"Sometimes, this is the only option. I'll be alright, I promise."

She smiled at me before walking away.

Jupiter's POV

I went back to my room and took out a bag from under the bed. I'd stashed it here the first time I came here. I put it on the bed and took a deep breath. I opened it and smiled a bit. I hadn't worn cloths like this since I'd fist come to Middle-Earth. I put them on and then pulled back my hair. I wrapped my hands and put on my boots. My back was visible but I didn't care anymore.

"Jupiter?"

I turned and faced Legolas.

"Where did you-?"

"I hid a bag here a long time ago. It's almost sun set. I have to get going."

He grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"If he hurts you-"

"You won't do anything. This is my fight, it's time for me to prove to him that I won't take his bullshit. I have to do this."

He sighed but nodded. He let me go and I went down to the courtyard. I kneeled down and closed my eyes. I cleared my mind and focused on my breathing. I could sense him coming before I heard him. When I knew he was in front of me, I opened my eyes. He looked shocked and I slowly stood up.

"A little something from the world I grew up in. Now let's go."

"You have no weapon."

"I don't need one."

I bowed my head but kept eye contact. He nodded his head and I stood ready to fight. He drew his sword and came at me. I moved and then knocked the sword from his hands. He ran for it but I drop kicked him before he could get to it. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. I hit him in the back but he knocked me down. I rolled as he tried to hit me and then kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground and stayed there. I stood up and looked at him.

"Get up."

He looked at me and I held out my hand.

"I don't hate you, Elrohir. But I won't take your bullshit anymore. What do you say? Why don't we try and be the family that we are." I said.

He looked at my hand and then back at me. I smiled small and nodded. He slowly took my hand and I helped him up.

"See? Isn't this better? No more fighting or bullying. I've been fighting and taking crap from people all my life. Now all I want is some peace. So how about it? No more fighting."

He smiled a bit and looked at me. He nodded.

"Forgive me, Jupiter. I should have welcomed you, instead I let my first opinion rule my heart."

I smirked and pat him on the back.

"It's alright. Now come on, I'm hungry."

He laughed and we walked off to the kitchens.


	37. Fulfilled

Chapter 37

Fulfilled

Things were better now that Elrohir and I were getting along. Tauriel was due any day now and I would tell her stories about children from my world. On one of these days, she went into labor.

"Oh shit! Uncle Elrond!"

Tauriel grabbed my wrist and I kept calling for my uncle. Kili ran into the room and I had him stay with her.

"I'll be right back. Just breathe."

She nodded and I ran through the halls calling for my uncle. He came running to me and I brought him back to Tauriel. He had Kili leave and we all waited outside. Kili was pacing and Vardamir looked at me. I nodded and put my hands on Kili's shoulders.

"Relax Kili. You'll give yourself a heart attack. She'll be alright. It'll take a while but soon you'll be a father. Everything will be alright, I promise."

He nodded and I sat him down.

It took nearly six hours, but soon, my uncle called Kili inside. He looked nervous and I gave him a little push. He looked at me and I winked.

"Go for it."

He smiled a bit and went inside. We all left to let Tauriel get some rest and I fell down on my bed.

"I wasn't even the one having the kid. Yet I'm exhausted."

Legolas chuckled.

"So am I. It was most likely the stress and anticipation."

He laid down next to me, lying on his side. I looked at him and smiled.

"Imagine what'll be like when we have one of our own." I said.

His smile grew.

"Maybe we shall have one soon?"

I smiled a little.

"Hmm, I'm not quite ready yet. But one day we will."

He nodded and brushed my hair over my ear. We fell asleep soon after that.

The first thing I did was go to see Tauriel. I knocked on the door and Kili opened it. He smiled and brought me inside. Tauriel was still asleep but Kili brought me into the smaller room. There was the baby.

"A girl. We named her Kilia."

I smiled.

"She's beautiful, Kili. She truly is."

"She has her mother's eyes."

I smiled more and looked at Kili.

"How's it feel?"

"Wonderful. I have a daughter and she is beautiful just like her mother."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well she's absolutely beautiful. And I know she'll make you proud. Now remember, she's going to grow up to be as beautiful as her mother if not more so. You have to protect her from those boys."

Kili's face went pale.

"No man will touch my little girl."

I smiled.

"But remember, don't smother her too much."

He nodded and I hugged him.

"You'll be a great dad. And if you and Tauriel ever need anything, Legolas and I will always be right here."

"Thank you my friend."

I pat his back and then looked at Kilia again. She slept so peacefully. She was so innocent and unaware of the evil in the world.

"You're very lucky, Kili. Cherish every moment."

"I will."

I left with a smile and Tauriel saw me.

"Jupiter, good. I wanted to ask you something."

I walked over to her and she smiled at me.

"I remember you telling me about godmothers and godfathers. I want you to be Kilia's godmother."

My eyes went wide.

"Me?"

She nodded with a smile.

"And I will be asking Legolas to be her godfather."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'd be honored."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. I smiled before letting her go. I had a goddaughter. And one day I hoped to have a kid of my own.

When Legolas and I got into bed that night, I looked out the window.

"What is it?"

Legolas stroked my back and I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Jupiter."

I smiled a bit.

"I could never lie to you. You always know. It's just…Kilia has loving parents, and they're her real parents. I still want nothing more than to meet mine."

He pulled me close to him and held me in his arms.

"I know, and I wish I could make it happen. But I did find your mother's name. Her name was Ithilwen, meaning moon."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I told him I loved him before falling asleep.

I knew I was dreaming, and it felt a bit like when I was back in Chicago. This place was beautiful! The sun was in what seemed like an eternal sun set. There was a gentle breeze and I closed my eyes. I looked around.

"Legolas?! Are you here too!? I want you to be."

I waited a few minutes and he was there.

"Jupiter? Is that you?"

"So you can see all of this too?"

He walked forward and took my hand. He smiled at me and then nodded. He pulled me tight against him and lifted my chin. I smiled seductively and kissed him. When we separated we both looked around.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is your dream. I assumed you would know."

I shook my head and walked outside. I covered my eyes to shield my eyes from the sun. When I took it away my eyes went wide.

"Mother of god…."

It was a wide and vast forest, a never-ending sea of trees. There were rose vines coming up the walls and curling around the pillars. I looked at Legolas and touched his cheek. He kissed me softly but I pulled away when I heard movement. I looked around and held up my fists.

"Come on then! I'm not afraid to fight."

I ran forward despite Legolas' calls for me. It was a long hallway and I heard crying at the end.

"Hello?! Is someone hurt!?"

I ran forward and came to a light opening. I ran inside and bumped into a woman. We both fell to the ground and I looked up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I heard someone crying."

I helped her up.

"I'm really sorry. Are you alright?"

She just stared at me, smiling.

"Jupiter-"

I looked at Legolas curiously. His eyes were wide and he was frozen to the spot. I walked over and put my hand on his chest.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" ( **What is wrong?** )

I looked at the woman.

"Elros!"

I gasped and my eyes widened. A man walked out and I knew who he was right away. I walked forward and stood in front of him. I looked into his eyes. My eyes.

"There's no way this is real. But if it is, there's something I need to do."

I looked at Legolas and he shook his head.

"No! Jupiter-"

I slapped Elros.

"There."

He touched his face and then looked at me.

"I'm going to ask you only once," he nodded. "What happened that you had to send me away? Taking my mother's life in the process."

My mother looked at me.

"We had no choice-"

"Just answer the question please."

They sighed and looked at each other.

"It was many years ago. The war was coming closer and closer to our home. We had already sent your brothers and sisters away, but you were not even born yet. It was your mother's choice, not mine. It was the only choice we had. All we knew was that you would be safe. That was all we needed to know." he said.

I sighed and looked at Legolas. He didn't seem to know what to do. I looked at my mother.

"You should've let me die. Maybe then you would have lived. For Vladimir and the others. They still needed you."

"I know, but we wanted you to have a chance at life. It would not have been fair to you."

I looked away and took a deep breath.

"You have no idea where I ended up. I'd have rather been dead."

"Jupiter no."

I looked at Legolas.

"I hate it when you talk like that."

"I know, I'm sorry. But you've seen me, you've seen what they did to me."

"And you faced them! You defeated them. And you have good memories with your grandmother."

I hid my face in his chest and held back my tears.

"You have told me you wanted to meet your parents. Here they are."

Slowly I turned to look at them. I really did look just like my mother. She smiled at me and Legolas gently pushed me forward. I looked at him and he smiled with a nod. I looked back and went to her. She smiled and moved my hair over my shoulder.

"You have grown so beautiful. And 'Jupiter' is a lovely name. We never even had the chance to give you one. I am so sorry, my little Jupiter."

I looked at her and then at my father.

"My grandmother gave me the name."

They smiled.

"We know."

"I told them."

My eyes went wide and I whipped around.

"Oh my god!"

There she was, my grandmother.

"Nana!"

I ran to her and hugged her.

Legolas' POV

I had never been so happy since the day I married Jupiter. She was smiling and happy. Even though we all knew this had to end very soon. Elros looked at me and I bowed my head.

"Take care of her." was all he said.

I looked at him. He was not smiling but I could see the happiness in his eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"I swear she will never know pain again."

Her mother put her arms around me.

"Thank you. I know it was you who found her when she came here. Thank you, Legolas."

She pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back at them both.

"Are you French?"

I laughed as I looked at her grandmother.

"No my lady I am not."

She smiled and pat my arm.

"You look French. You love my Jupe."

I looked at Jupiter and smiled.

"That I do. More than my life, she is my life. And I swear to protect her, Lady Bellerose."

She smiled at me and had me lean down. She pat my cheek and said,

"You're a good boy. Your mother is proud. She says you will make a good father."

Jupiter and I looked at each other. Her grandmother laughed and shook her head.

"One day my boy! One day. Today is not that day."

I nodded and she started to talk with Jupiter. She had spoken with my mother. I wanted to see her too. I knew the only reason Jupiter was able to see her parents was because she had never known them. I leaned against a pillar and watched her.

"She couldn't come."

I looked at her grandmother.

"Your mother. She wanted to, but she said it would be better for you if she didn't."

I sighed and she put her hand on my arm.

"She loves you, she's very proud of you. She says she's always with you."

I smiled a bit.

"Thank you, thank you for telling me this."

She smiled and nodded.

Jupiter's POV

I knew it would be time for me to wake up soon. My grandmother hugged me tightly.

"Soyez bon Jupiter. Ne pas avoir peur d'utiliser votre cadeau." ( **Be good Jupiter. Don't be afraid to use your gift.** )

I shook my head.

"Grand-mère, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un, lui faire du mal." ( **Grandma I can't. I can't risk hurting someone, hurting him.** )

She looked at Legolas and nodded.

"Je maintiens ce que je disais. Ne pas avoir peur d'elle. Vous contrôlez, pas l'inverse." ( **I stand by what I said. Don't be afraid of it. You control it, not the other way around.** )

I sighed and nodded. She kissed my cheeks and then stepped back. My parents looked at me next.

"I hope you can forgive us."

I shook my head and then hugged them both.

"I have. I'm sorry I hit you dad, but you kind of had it coming in my opinion. I've just been so angry for so long. I understand more now. I love you both."

"We love you very much Jupiter. Live your life happily now. You have more than earned it and you deserve it." my mother said.

I nodded and they stepped back.

"It's time for you to wake up mon enfant." ( **My child.** )

I nodded and closed my eyes.


	38. Distraction

Chapter 38

Distraction

Legolas' POV

When I opened my eyes, Jupiter was already up and at the window. I sat up and she looked at me. She was smiling, smiling like I had never seen her before. I stood up and she ran to me. She had finally been with her parents. That missing piece of her heart had finally been fulfilled. When she pulled away she rested her hands on my chest.

"I told you my grandmother would like you."

I laughed.

"I like her, I can see where your fiery personality comes from."

She nodded and then looked outside.

"I want to go see Kilia."

"Then let us go."

She nodded and we dressed for the day.

Jupiter's POV

I knocked on the door and Kili opened it with a smile. He waved us inside and I saw Kilia. She was crying and fussing. Tauriel didn't seem to know what to do.

"Here-"

I walked over and she handed me the baby. I gently rocked her.

 _Deep in the meadow_

 _Under the willow_

 _A bed of grass_

 _A soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head_

 _Let your trouble lay_

 _And when again it's morning_

 _They'll wash away._

She slowly stopped crying and I smiled. I handed her back to Tauriel and she looked at her mother.

"My grandmother used to sing for me. It usually works."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

I nodded and smiled at little Kilia.

"You be good for your mommy and daddy. You'll have plenty of time to give them trouble later."

She sort of tilted her head and I just laughed. One day she would understand what we were saying. I stroked her little head and then looked up.

"I'm going home soon. You're all welcome anytime."

Kili hugged me.

"I wish you would stay longer."

"We need to be getting home. We will come back." Legolas said.

They nodded and I smiled at Kilia again.

"We'll be back soon. And I promise I'll never miss one of your birthdays, no matter how far away I am. Until next time Kilia. Aurevoir." I whispered.

She looked at me again. She had one of her mother's eyes and one of her father's.

"You stay out of trouble pretty girl."

She just stared and I chuckled. That was when she smiled. Legolas said goodbye to them all and then we left. My brothers and sister were waiting for us. I smiled and hugged Tindomiel.

"Promise you'll come and visit sometime soon? We're only a few days away."

"I swear we shall visit soon. I want to see the house Legolas had built for the two of you."

She gave me a squeeze and I hugged Manwendil and Atanaclar. When I looked at Vardamir, it was like I was looking at dad a little. I hugged him tightly.

"I saw mom and dad in a dream. You look a lot like dad." I whispered.

He hugged me tighter.

"It makes me happy that you finally were able to see them. We will see you soon."

"I love you guys."

"And we love you. Always."

I pulled back with a nod. Legolas and I mounted our horses and set out for home.

Legolas' POV

Jupiter seemed sad since she had that dream. And I remembered what her grandmother had told me about my mother. When we got home, I took our things inside and she went down to the water. Snowball followed her and I sighed. I decided to give her some time alone, and Snowball usually helped cheer her up. Still I wished there was something I could do.

Jupiter's POV

Snowball was curled up next to me as I stared at my reflection.

"Why me? She wasn't even two months pregnant with me. What's so special about me?"

I stroked Snowball's fur and sighed. I put my legs in the water and then laid back on the grass. Snowball kept brushing his tail across my nose and it made me laugh. I finally sat up and grabbed him. He purred as I hugged him. When he bolted suddenly I was shocked. I heard leaves being crunched and I quickly disappeared into the water. I swam behind the falls and saw several large orcs going towards my home. I only had a few knives on me, but I had to try. I screamed and then went under. I was trying to warn Legolas. There were only three or four of them so they wouldn't be too much trouble. Still I was worried. I came up for breath behind the falls and saw that only two of the orcs had remained. I nodded and then swam around to the back. I'd always been good at holding my breath. I surfaced and then pressed myself against a large rock. I could hear them breathing and I screamed again. I heard them coming closer and once more dove under. I was a fast swimmer so I made it to the other side before they could. I got out and took out two knives. I ran for the house and saw the other two creeping outside.

"It's not nice to be a peeper." I said.

I threw the knives into their necks as they turned. I searched the house but Legolas was not there. Snowball was on top of a bookshelf hissing. I heard fighting outside and ran out. Legolas was down by the water, fighting the orcs I'd left behind. Once they were both dead I let out a breath of relief. I walked forward and he looked at me.

"Are you alright!? I heard you scream."

"It was a distraction. I was trying to keep you from being caught by surprise."

"Well it worked. Why are you all wet?"

I smirked and pushed him back. He fell into the water and I laughed with a smile. He surfaced and looked at me. His face only made me laugh harder. I took off my shirt and jumped in. I pushed my hair out of my face and smiled at him. I motioned for him to come closer and he did so with a smile. Before he could touch me, I went under. I smiled to myself as he tried to catch me. I finally surfaced and he grabbed me. I laughed and kissed him. I felt him unclasp my bra and I tossed it onto the grass. I took off his shirt quickly and my breasts rubbed against his chest. He walked out of the lake and went home. He threw me on the bed and then hovered over me. I smiled at him and had him sit back. I undid his belt buckle and practically tore his pants off. He chuckled and our remaining cloths went to the floor. He smiled and dropped his mouth to mine. He stroked my tongue with his and I moaned. I reached down to unzip his jeans before slipping my hand down to massage him. He pulled back and moaned loudly. I tried to take that opportunity to switch our positions but he was one step ahead. He pinned my legs to bed so I couldn't move. I narrowed my eye playfully and smiled.

"Clever."

He just smiled and started to attack my neck. He only stayed there for a minute before leaning back. He softly trailed his finger down my body and then up my inner thigh. My heart was pounding in anticipation. He had a wicked smile on his face as he stroked me. I threw my head back and cried his name. He gently rubbed my bud and I felt the pleasure building. His finger left me and I scowled at him. I felt him prodding against my entrance and I moved my hips towards him. He chuckled and kissed down my jaw and nibble my earlobe. He counted my piercings with his tongue and then kissed down my neck. Without warning he slammed himself inside me.

"Legolas!"

He stayed very still and I grasped his forearms.

"Tell me when you are ready."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm ready."

He kissed me and moaned into my mouth and I held onto his arms. I once more attempted to flip him onto his back but it didn't work. He smiled and at me and then started to move faster. I closed my eyes and wrapped my legs around his waist. He went deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Legolas! Yes!"

He was pounding himself into me by then. He'd never been this vigorous with me before, but I was loving it.

Legolas' POV

She was moaning and panting beneath me. Each noise she made brought me closer to the end. I had never been so passionate before, my mind had never been so free. I could tell she was close so I went faster and harder. She was moaning my name and her nails were digging into my skin.

"LEGOLAS!"

I held her hips to mine as I came.

Jupiter's POV

It was perfect, just like every time. I looked up at him and twirled his soft blond hair with my finger. He fell down beside me I laughed a bit.

"What?"

I shook my head.

"I was thinking something stupid. I'm gonna make dinner."

I kissed him and then got dressed. I was going to send a letter to Galadriel. Something didn't add up.


	39. Child of Hope

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Chapter 40

Maybe

I woke up early and saddled my horse. I sighed and closed my eyes. I suddenly found myself wishing I was back in Chicago. I could sense Legolas behind me.

"I need to know." I whispered.

"I know. And I know Erebor is one of the best places to find the answers you seek."

I nodded mounted the horse.

"I'll be back before Christmas."

He looked confused and I just smiled. I quickly explained to him what Christmas was.

"You know you're adorable when you're confused. I'll explain when I get back. I love you."

I leaned down and kissed him. We separated slowly and he stroked my cheek.

"I love you too."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hya!"

Legolas' POV

I watched her go and sighed. All I could so was wait for her to return. And she would have a Christmas waiting for her.

Jupiter's POV

It took me a week to get over the mountains. The mountains had always been the most difficult part. I saw what I knew to be Beorn's house on the way. I got off the horse and led him towards the house.

"Beorn?! You home!? It's me, Jupiter. I was a friend of Thorin's."

I waited and then he appeared.

"I remember you."

I smiled and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry to say that I might have some bad news."

"Might?"

I nodded.

"I live two days away from Rivendell. Orcs have been wondering onto my lands. A few days past I found a wounded ranger on my land, he had very troubling news."

"What news?"

"He said something about dark clouds over Mordor. That they're always there. He said it was very unusual for orcs to come so close to Rivendell."

He growled and looked south.

"You had best come inside. It will be dark soon and it is not safe out here."

I nodded and led my horse inside. I followed Beorn inside and he sat down.

"Before the battle, I spoke with a wizard named Gandalf the Grey. At that time, there had been whispers of the dead walking in the mounts of Ruhdon. There are tombs there. Many years ago, these lands were ruled by a dark power. Dark days they were, war was waged and villages burned."

I thought hard about his words.

"Where is Mordor?"

"To the south-east. It neighbors the realm of Gondor."

I slowly nodded and stood up.

"This war…who won?"

"There was a last alliance of men and elves. They defeated the dark lord and as far as I know, that was the end of it."

"Something doesn't add up. If as you say they defeated this dark lord, how can all this be happening now?"

"That I do not know. I have heard rumors that he was not truly destroyed. That part of him survived."

I wasn't going to lie, his words scared the shit out of me.

"Do you know how he can be killed? And I mean killed for good."

"No."

I sighed and sat back down.

"I was afraid that would be your answer. Well unless we find a way, we're all screwed." I said softly.

We sat in silence for a minute.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is thee a chain cuff on your wrist?"

He looked at it.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my gamily."

"The Defiler? Are you talking about Azog?"

He nodded and I clenched my fists.

"Some he enslaved. Not for work, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them amused him."

I looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. But Azog is dead now. My friend saw to that."

"Yes I remember."

"He was a dipshit for letting himself get killed." I whispered.

"Tell me, do you honestly believe that? Do you believe he was a fool for giving his life to save so many others?"

I looked at him but I couldn't find a way to answer.

"Well, if you intend to continue to the mountain, you must rest."

I nodded but I still couldn't answer. There was something very wrong here. I barely slept that night and I got up early the next morning. I had breakfast with Beorn and then followed him outside.

"There is no need for me to tell you to be careful in Mirkwood. The Necromancer may have left Dol Guldur, but the darkness is still there."

I nodded.

"I know where to go. And if I obtain any new information about this, I'll be sure to come back and tell you."

"Good. Now go while you have the light."

"Thanks Beorn."

I rode off and towards Mirkwood.

Legolas' POV

It was the end of November. She had been gone for almost two months. Vardamir, Tindomiel, Atanalcar and Manwendil had come to visit. They were extremely worried when I told them what had happened.

"But she would not find answers in Lothlorien." Tindomiel said.

I frowned.

"She would go to Erebor." I whispered.

"What?"

"Erebor. If she could not find anything in Lothlorien she would go to Erebor."

"She will be alright. She is well trained and she said she would come back before this…Christmas." Atanalcar said.

I nodded. Snowball jumped onto my lap and I smirked.

"You miss her too. She will be back any day now." I said.

I scratched him between the wears and he purred, leaning towards my hand.

"I hope that you will stay. I know she would be happy to see you when she gets back."

"Of course!"

I smiled and looked at Snowball again.

"What do you think?"

He just looked at me with a tilted head.

Jupiter's POV

I rode straight up to the gates of Erebor and jumped off the horse. The guards bowed and welcomed me. I ran through the mountain looking for Fili. I eventually gave up and knocked on Kili and Tauriel's door. Tauriel answered and smiled when she saw me.

"Jupiter! I did not know you were coming."

"It was last minute."

I hugged her and she let me in. Little Kilia came out.

"Look at you! Do you remember me?"

She shook her head, but smiled shyly.

"Kilia, this is your godmother, Jupiter."

She wobbled forward and smiled at me.

"You're so big now, and so beautiful like your mommy."

She had her mother's burning red hair. She ran back into the other room and I chuckled.

"She'll be the most beautiful girl in the mountain."

"Kili says that."

"Well it's true."

She smiled.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

I looked over.

"I don't think we should talk about that right now. Not with her in the other room."

A troubled look came to her face.

"~Is everything alright?~"

I guessed that Kilia couldn't speak Elvish yet.

"~Honestly I'm not sure. I came so I could pick apart the library. I'm looking for something on that war years ago. The last alliance of men and elves? Have you heard of it?~"

A strange look replaced the worried one.

"~Only in passing, I know enough to know it's not something people usually talk about.~"

I nodded and Kilia came back out. I smiled and she held out a little bead bracelet.

"For me?" she nodded and I smiled. "It's beautiful! Did you make this all by yourself?"

She nodded and I chuckled. I let her put in on my wrist and I looked at it.

"Perfect! You're good with your hands aren't you? Just like your daddy."

"Oh yes she is. She loves to take things, break them, then try and put them back together." Tauriel told me.

I laughed a little

"What about Legolas and yourself?"

I looked at her a bit confused.

"What about us?"

She nodded to Kilia.

"Oh. Maybe one day. I don't think either of us are ready yet. But one day we will. I want to. I'm just worried."

"About?"

I sighed.

"The way George and Isabelle treated me. What if there parenting methods-"

"Stop right there Jupiter Greenleaf."

I immediately shut my mouth. She looked dead serious.

"Listen to me. You could _never_ be like them. Never. I know you well, and I have seen who you really are. The first time we met you were helping everyone around you, even though you did not know them. Your heart is so full of love and kindness. I never want to hear you talk like that again. Never doubt yourself, Jupiter."

I just stared at her. I didn't really know what else to do. Then again…

"You really are a mom."

She laughed with me and then I nodded.

"I promise I won't. Thanks Tauriel."

She smiled and I gave her a hug.

"Jupiter?"

I looked at Kilia.

"What's up cutie-pie?"

She giggled.

"Play with me."

"Well how can I say no? Come on."

She led me to the back and I sat down on the floor with her. It always made me smile to see a happy child surrounded by love.

"Y-You be the dragon and I will be the prince." she said.

"Okay then! Is the prince coming to save the princess?"

She nodded eagerly and I smiled again.

"Well lets hope the prince has a sword of dwarves steel! Because dragons are tough ones, they are."

I was able to make her laugh and smile throughout the day. I played hide and seek with her, always letting her find me of course. She was so full of life, it made me happy.

 _Maybe I am ready to be a mom. We'll see…_


	40. Maybe

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Chapter 40

Maybe

I woke up early and saddled my horse. I sighed and closed my eyes. I suddenly found myself wishing I was back in Chicago. I could sense Legolas behind me.

"I need to know." I whispered.

"I know. And I know Erebor is one of the best places to find the answers you seek."

I nodded mounted the horse.

"I'll be back before Christmas."

He looked confused and I just smiled. I quickly explained to him what Christmas was.

"You know you're adorable when you're confused. I'll explain when I get back. I love you."

I leaned down and kissed him. We separated slowly and he stroked my cheek.

"I love you too."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hya!"

Legolas' POV

I watched her go and sighed. All I could so was wait for her to return. And she would have a Christmas waiting for her.

Jupiter's POV

It took me a week to get over the mountains. The mountains had always been the most difficult part. I saw what I knew to be Beorn's house on the way. I got off the horse and led him towards the house.

"Beorn?! You home!? It's me, Jupiter. I was a friend of Thorin's."

I waited and then he appeared.

"I remember you."

I smiled and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry to say that I might have some bad news."

"Might?"

I nodded.

"I live two days away from Rivendell. Orcs have been wondering onto my lands. A few days past I found a wounded ranger on my land, he had very troubling news."

"What news?"

"He said something about dark clouds over Mordor. That they're always there. He said it was very unusual for orcs to come so close to Rivendell."

He growled and looked south.

"You had best come inside. It will be dark soon and it is not safe out here."

I nodded and led my horse inside. I followed Beorn inside and he sat down.

"Before the battle, I spoke with a wizard named Gandalf the Grey. At that time, there had been whispers of the dead walking in the mounts of Ruhdon. There are tombs there. Many years ago, these lands were ruled by a dark power. Dark days they were, war was waged and villages burned."

I thought hard about his words.

"Where is Mordor?"

"To the south-east. It neighbors the realm of Gondor."

I slowly nodded and stood up.

"This war…who won?"

"There was a last alliance of men and elves. They defeated the dark lord and as far as I know, that was the end of it."

"Something doesn't add up. If as you say they defeated this dark lord, how can all this be happening now?"

"That I do not know. I have heard rumors that he was not truly destroyed. That part of him survived."

I wasn't going to lie, his words scared the shit out of me.

"Do you know how he can be killed? And I mean killed for good."

"No."

I sighed and sat back down.

"I was afraid that would be your answer. Well unless we find a way, we're all screwed." I said softly.

We sat in silence for a minute.

"If you don't mind my asking, why is thee a chain cuff on your wrist?"

He looked at it.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my gamily."

"The Defiler? Are you talking about Azog?"

He nodded and I clenched my fists.

"Some he enslaved. Not for work, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them amused him."

I looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. But Azog is dead now. My friend saw to that."

"Yes I remember."

"He was a dipshit for letting himself get killed." I whispered.

"Tell me, do you honestly believe that? Do you believe he was a fool for giving his life to save so many others?"

I looked at him but I couldn't find a way to answer.

"Well, if you intend to continue to the mountain, you must rest."

I nodded but I still couldn't answer. There was something very wrong here. I barely slept that night and I got up early the next morning. I had breakfast with Beorn and then followed him outside.

"There is no need for me to tell you to be careful in Mirkwood. The Necromancer may have left Dol Guldur, but the darkness is still there."

I nodded.

"I know where to go. And if I obtain any new information about this, I'll be sure to come back and tell you."

"Good. Now go while you have the light."

"Thanks Beorn."

I rode off and towards Mirkwood.

Legolas' POV

It was the end of November. She had been gone for almost a month. Vardamir, Tindomiel, Atanalcar and Manwendil had come to visit. They were extremely worried when I told them what had happened.

"But she would not find answers in Lothlorien." Tindomiel said.

I frowned.

"She would go to Erebor." I whispered.

"What?"

"Erebor. If she could not find anything in Lothlorien she would go to Erebor."

"She will be alright. She is well trained and she said she would come back before this…Christmas." Atanalcar said.

I nodded. Snowball jumped onto my lap and I smirked.

"You miss her too. She will be back any day now." I said.

I scratched him between the wears and he purred, leaning towards my hand.

"I hope that you will stay. I know she would be happy to see you when she gets back."

"Of course!"

I smiled and looked at Snowball again.

"What do you think?"

He just looked at me with a tilted head.

Jupiter's POV

I rode straight up to the gates of Erebor and jumped off the horse. The guards bowed and welcomed me. I ran through the mountain looking for Fili. I eventually gave up and knocked on Kili and Tauriel's door. Tauriel answered and smiled when she saw me.

"Jupiter! I did not know you were coming."

"It was last minute."

I hugged her and she let me in. Little Kilia came out.

"Look at you! Do you remember me?"

She shook her head, but smiled shyly.

"Kilia, this is your godmother, Jupiter."

She wobbled forward and smiled at me.

"You're so big now, and so beautiful like your mommy."

She had her mother's burning red hair. She ran back into the other room and I chuckled.

"She'll be the most beautiful girl in the mountain."

"Kili says that."

"Well it's true."

She smiled.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

I looked over.

"I don't think we should talk about that right now. Not with her in the other room."

A troubled look came to her face.

"~Is everything alright?~"

I guessed that Kilia couldn't speak Elvish yet.

"~Honestly I'm not sure. I came so I could pick apart the library. I'm looking for something on that war years ago. The last alliance of men and elves? Have you heard of it?~"

A strange look replaced the worried one.

"~Only in passing, I know enough to know it's not something people usually talk about.~"

I nodded and Kilia came back out. I smiled and she held out a little bead bracelet.

"For me?" she nodded and I smiled. "It's beautiful! Did you make this all by yourself?"

She nodded and I chuckled. I let her put in on my wrist and I looked at it.

"Perfect! You're good with your hands aren't you? Just like your daddy."

"Oh yes she is. She loves to take things, break them, then try and put them back together." Tauriel told me.

I laughed a little

"What about Legolas and yourself?"

I looked at her a bit confused.

"What about us?"

She nodded to Kilia.

"Oh. Maybe one day. I don't think either of us are ready yet. But one day we will. I want to. I'm just worried."

"About?"

I sighed.

"The way George and Isabelle treated me. What if there parenting methods-"

"Stop right there Jupiter Greenleaf."

I immediately shut my mouth. She looked dead serious.

"Listen to me. You could _never_ be like them. Never. I know you well, and I have seen who you really are. The first time we met you were helping everyone around you, even though you did not know them. Your heart is so full of love and kindness. I never want to hear you talk like that again. Never doubt yourself, Jupiter."

I just stared at her. I didn't really know what else to do. Then again…

"You really are a mom."

She laughed with me and then I nodded.

"I promise I won't. Thanks Tauriel."

She smiled and I gave her a hug.

"Jupiter?"

I looked at Kilia.

"What's up cutie-pie?"

She giggled.

"Play with me."

"Well how can I say no? Come on."

She led me to the back and I sat down on the floor with her. It always made me smile to see a happy child surrounded by love.

"Y-You be the dragon and I will be the prince." she said.

"Okay then! Is the prince coming to save the princess?"

She nodded eagerly and I smiled again.

"Well lets hope the prince has a sword of dwarves steel! Because dragons are tough ones, they are."

I was able to make her laugh and smile throughout the day. I played hide and seek with her, always letting her find me of course. She was so full of life, it made me happy.

 _Maybe I am ready to be a mom. We'll see…_


	41. Christmas Surprise

Chapter 41

Christmas Surprise

I met with Fili the next morning. As always, I was greeted with a tight hug.

"Always good to see you Jupe. Now what brings you here?"

I explained what had happened and he stroked his moustache.

"This is troubling. I would think something like that would happen near here, not near Rivendell. Come with me."

I followed him deep into Erebor and down the stairs.

"Uncle kept certain things hidden away. He did not want Kili and I to find them. I think I understand why now."

We kept going down until we came to a dark wooden door. He took a rusty old key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He lit several torches and I looked around the room. I saw a lot of books and scrolls. A few enchanted weapons and one book in the very back of the room. Fili brought me over to it.

"When I was little, I found this book. I was just learning to read and Kili was still a baby. I was playing and I saw this book in uncle's room. He caught me trying to read it. I had never seen him so upset. I have a feeling you will find whatever you need in this."

He handed it to me.

"I can only hope that what you search for is not reality."

I nodded.

"So do I."

He left and I sat down in an old chair. I took a deep breath and opened the book. I found a chapter about Mordor and someone named Sauron. What I read was disturbing.

"Mother of god…"

I closed the book and leaned back in the chair. Reading about what happened, was what scared me. But I was relieved to know I was wrong. Everything would be fine. I put the book back, I never wanted to see it or touch it again. I left the room and locked the door. I had to take the key back to Fili.

"Jupe?"

He looked at me and I handed him the key.

"I was wrong."

He sighed in relief and I smiled.

"Thank Durin!"

"Fili do me a favor."

"Name it."

"Burn that book. Burn it and then drown the ashes. I can already tell that Kilia will be an adventurous one. Burn that goddamn book."

He slowly nodded.

"I trust your judgment, Jupe. I have only seen you scared a few times, and I can see your fear now. I want to protect my niece…Thorin would agree with you. You know you're a lot like him. He never showed his fear, not unless it was so great he could not contain it. I wish you could have known him better."

I smiled a bit.

"So do I. But he lives in you. And in Kili and Kilia. And someday in your children. Thorin isn't really gone. Not so long as there are people who love and remember him."

He nodded.

"You're right."

I looked in direction of the gate.

"I think it's time for me to go home. I told Thorin that if I ever have a kid, and it's a boy, I'd name him after Thorin. Thorin Elros Greenleaf."

Fili smiled brightly.

"I know uncle would have been honored by that. And I think that child will enter this world soon."

I gave him a confused look..

Legolas' POV

It was the morning of the twenty-fifth of December. Tindomiel and Manwendil were in the kitchen. I sat in the library with Vardamir and Atanalcar. I was watching Snowball play with his toy when Vardamir stood up.

"What is it?"

He slowly smiled.

"She's come back!"

I smiled and ran outside. There she was, her cheeks were rosy and a smile on her face. I took her off her horse and set her down.

"Merry Christmas Legolas."

I kissed her and then Vardamir and the others came out. There was something different about her. She was wearing a lovely cloak, no doubt a gift from Fili. Her tunic seemed little big. We went inside and I saw the smile on her face.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!"

I put my hands on her shoulders.

Jupiter's POV

There was a beautiful pine tree there. Red and green ribbon were upon it with a few ornaments. The hall was decorated with pinecones and wreaths. I walked forward and looked at the tree. I took a deep breath and looked at Legolas.

"I have a gift for you." I said.

I walked over and reached into my bag.

Legolas' POV

She pulled a baby rattle from her bag. My eyes went wide and I slowly took the rattle.

"Are you…?"

"Yeah. I found out before I left Erebor."

At first I was not sure how to react.

"He looks as though he may faint." Manwendil joked.

I shook my head and then smiled. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. When I pulled back I stroked her cheek. Now I knew why she was wearing such a large tunic.

"In about three months Thorin will join the family."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thorin the third." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thorin Elros Greenleaf. That's what I want to call him."

"It's perfect. Honoring both your father and a great king of the dwarves." I told her.

Vardamir came to us and he smiled at her.

"Father would be so proud of you, Jupiter. You've grown up strong and pure of heart. That is what he wanted for you."

Jupiter threw her arms around him and held him tight. I smiled at how happy she was. It was one of the happiest days of my life.


	42. Precious Gift

Chapter 42

Precious Gift

Jupiter's POV

Before I came to Middle-Earth, I never even thought about having kids. I still wasn't sure how I felt about it all, but I was happy. My brothers and sister decided to stay with us for the time being. I spent most of my time outside or in the library. I constantly wondered if my baby would have magic like I did. I couldn't help but hope it didn't.

In my dream that night, I knew it was a dream. I wasn't pregnant, or at least I didn't look like I was. I was in my house but no one was there.

"Tindomiel? Manwendil?"

I walked into the library and looked around.

"Atanalcar? Vardamir? Legolas?"

I searched the whole house but no one was there.

"Snowball?"

Not even my cat was there.

"Jupe." came a deep voice.

My eyes went wide and I turned around. I smiled.

"Thorin!"

He smiled and nodded. I ran to him.

"This is a dream, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I wanted a chance to speak with you."

"Don't I get a hug?" I teased.

He chuckled and I hugged him anyway. When I pulled away we walked in the garden.

"I know that every time you go to Erebor, you visit my tomb. I can hear you when you speak to me. And knowing you plan to name your child after me….I am honored."

I smiled at him and we stopped in front of the roses.

"Fili has become a great king." he said.

"Yeah he really has. All he needs to do is get married, have a few kids and he can call it a day." I joked.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I am very proud of both of them. And you have come so far. I know you faced the people who raised you and broke their control over you. You have finally found the happiness you deserve."

I smiled a bit.

"Yeah I guess I have."

"But I know you are afraid of yourself."

I sighed and shook my head.

"No I'm not."

"Then why have you sworn off your powers?"

I opened my mouth but then immediately closed it.

"Ahh. Now why don't you tell me why?"

I sighed and sat down.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know about what happened in Lorien a few years ago." he nodded. "I destroyed almost everything. I lost control. I have a terrible temper as it is…what if I lose control and hurt my family? What if I-"

"Don't you dare finished that sentence."

I shut my mouth and he gave me a very stern look.

"You could never harm your son. I worry about what would happen if someone else tried to harm him. If there is one thing I know about children, their mothers will protect them by any means necessary. You should have seen the boys when they were children. Dis was a force to be reckoned with, even I was afraid of her. But any time that the boys were bullied or mistreated, she was there. I am certain all of the Blue Mountains heard her. I know that you will be very much the same."

I smiled at Thorin.

"Thank you Thorin. Thank you so much. I know my son will proud to have your name. And when he's old enough I'll tell him all about you. How you took back your home, and how you gave your life to save your people and by extension, the people of Dale and Mirkwood. And you saved his father. When that bridge broke you stopped Bolg from killing him. If it weren't for you, he never would have existed. So you saved his life too."

He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"And I will always be with you and your son. Never be afraid of yourself Jupiter Bellrose."

I slowly nodded and then hugged him. I opened my eyes and I was back in bed. Legolas was still fast asleep. I smiled and stroked his hair before getting up. It was harder for me to get out of bed now, and it really annoyed me. And the kicking didn't help either. It was a serious pain in the ass, but I was still happy about it all. Snowball had dragged in another dead mouse. He looked very proud of himself. I smirked and shook my head. He walked off with it and looked for something to eat. I stopped when I heard a scream.

"Tindomiel?!"

I went to find her and I saw Manwendil laughing. Snowball ran out of the room…without the mouse. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. She scowled at us and I started laughing.

"It's just a mouse sis." I said.

"He put it right on my chest." she said.

"That's funny! I don't care who you are that's funny stuff."

"What's going on in here?"

I smiled at Legolas. He walked to me and kissed me gently.

"Snowball gave Tindomiel a little present."

He started laughing and after a while, so did Tindomiel.

Nearly two months later, there was a knock on the door. Tauriel, Kili _**and**_ Fili were there.

"We have come bearing gifts." Kili said.

I had them come in and then Haldir, Gloradir and Estelwen came!

"Ah you look radiant my friend!" Gloradir said.

He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Where is the baby's room?" Kili asked.

Legolas took them down the hall with a large box and I followed. They put it at the foot of the bed and opened it. I smiled when I saw the cradle.

"That is the most badass cradle and our baby is going to love it!" I said.

He smiled proudly and I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said.

"A prince or princess should have a fine cradle."

I stepped back and Legolas put his arms around me.

"A prince. Prince Thorin Elros Greenleaf." I said.

He smiled.

"A perfect name." he said.

Legolas kissed my temple and I closed my eyes. Sometimes I still couldn't believe how much my life had changed. Sometimes I was afraid it was all a dream. Then I would reach out at night and find Legolas beside me. And I knew it wasn't a dream. I woke up early one morning and looked around. Legolas was still fast asleep and I smiled. Snowball was scratching the bed post and I got up.

"Snowball no!"

I set one foot out of bed and the was when I went into labor.

"Son of a bitch!"

Legolas jumped out of bed and ran to me.

"Jupiter!"

He started calling for my sister and she ran inside.

Legolas' POV

Tindomiel kicked me out and Snowball as well. I stayed outside with the others and started pacing.

"She'll be alright." Kili said.

No sooner had the words left his mouth I heard Jupiter scream. I ran to the door and Vardamir held me back.

"She'll be alright."

He sat me down and Snowball jumped on my lap. It was nearly five hours until I heard a baby cry. I jumped up causing Snowball to fall. Tauriel stuck her head out.

"Almost done." She said.

I nodded and she went back in. Manwendil put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a father. How does it feel muindor?"

I smiled.

"Incredible, scary and nervous."

He smiled and then the door opened. Tauriel and Tindomiel smiled.

"Go on in. Your son is waiting for you." Tindomiel said.

I smiled and walked in. Jupiter was lying in bed with a blanket bundle. She smiled at me and I walked over.

"Thorin is here." She said.

She showed me my son and I smiled. He was so beautiful. She handed him to me and I held him gently. He was so small and fragile.

"He's so beautiful." I said softly.

I smiled at Jupiter and she smiled back at me. I went to the door and opened them. I looked at my friends and family.

"My son." I said.

They all smiled and cheered and looked at the baby.

"Thorin." I whispered.

My son.

Jupiter's POV

I had a healthy baby boy. I hoped Thorin could see him, and both my parents. Legolas gave him back to me and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Look what we did mon amour." I said.

"I see him. He's perfect."

Thorin opened his eyes and I smiled.

"He has his mother's eyes." Legolas said.

He had the same silver eyes I did. I finally had everything I ever dreamed of. A family that loved me, a wonderful husband and now a beautiful child. I couldn't have been happier.

"My precious baby boy. And your daddy and I will tell you every day that we love you. And you will always have an angel watching over you. Your guardian angel, Thoin Oakenshield." I said.

Legolas smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You'll always be safe." Legolas said.

He put his hand under Thorin's head and Thorin reached for his father's finger. We both smiled and Legolas kissed the top of my head.


	43. New

Chapter 43

New

I named Vardamir the godfather to my son. And Legolas chose my cousin Arwen as his godmother. My uncle and cousins came when Thorin was born. They all loved and adored him just as Legolas and I did.

About seven months after Thorin was born, we decided it would be alright to travel to Mirkwood. I knew Thranduil was dying to meet his grandson. It would be a surprise.

"Maman!"

I smiled and picked up Thorin. I'd been teaching him French along with English, then we would be moving on to Elvish. He was growing so fast. I kept Thorin with me as we traveled. Vardamir came with us.

It was a long journey, but Thorin was a good little traveler. He enjoyed everything he saw and wanted to touch everything. When we saw the forest, I started to get scared. I held onto Thorin and stopped.

"Jupiter?"

Legolas took my hand and I looked at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to our son."

I kissed the top of Thorin's head and nodded. As we got closer, I saw an escort of elves. I smiled and shook my head.

"Look what grandpa did for you? He sent you your own personal guard." Legolas said.

Vardamir chuckled and the elves greeted us warmly.

Legolas' POV

I was relieved that my father sent guards to travel with us. I smiled at my son and stroked his little head.

It didn't take us long to reach my father's halls. And he was waiting there for us when we arrived. He hugged me tightly and then I moved. Jupiter came forward with Thorin.

"Ada, this is your grandson. Thorin."

He smiled and Jupiter handed Thorin to him. Thorin laughed and grabbed my father's crown. Father laughed.

"One day." He said.

I put my arm around Jupiter and she leaned into me.

"I only wish your mother was here with us."

I looked down and Jupiter lifted my face.

"She is always here. Just as our parents are."

Vardamir put his hands on her shoulders and nodded. Father smiled a bit.

"You're quite right my dear. Come then, let us go inside."

I smiled and we followed my father inside.

Jupiter's POV

Thranduil loved his grandson. He spent as much time as he could with him. He would let him sit on his lap whilst he sat upon his throne. This gave Legolas and I some more time to be alone. I watched Thorin playing with his grandfather in the gardens. I smiled and leaned against the window. Thorin was crawling after a butterfly. I smiled at how happy my son was. I could feel Legolas in the room and I smiled.

"Before we go home, I want to take Thorin to Erebor."

"You want him to meet Thorin?"

I nodded and Legolas put his arms around me.

"I know that you talk to Thorin about things that you think others won't understand. I want you to know I'm always here. I will always be here to listen." He said softly.

I turned in his embrace and laid my head against his chest.

"Je'taime Legolas, mon amour."

He kissed me gently and then held me tight.

Legolas' POV

We stayed with my father for a little over a month. I'd ever seen my father this happy. Not since my mother had been alive. I was glad Jupiter and I had managed to bring something that could make him smile. On the final day of our visit, Thorin walked a few steps. Jupiter was almost crying she was so happy. Thorin did what Jupiter called a 'faceplant' and then started laughing. He was such a happy child.

I hugged my father tightly before we left.

"Protect your family my son. Your mother would be so proud of you. Just as I am."

He stepped back and I smiled. Jupiter hugged him before mounting her horse. Thorin waved to his grandfather as we rode away.

Dale was our next stop. Jupiter was eager to see Bard again, and to introduce him to our son. When we arrived, the people of Dale greeted her with warmth and respect. Thorin was fast asleep in his mother's arms. Bard was outside to greet us when we reached his home.

"Jupiter! My dear friend, it is good to see you."

She smiled and I helped her off her horse. Bard noticed Thorin right away.

"And who might this little lord be?"

"Thorin, son of Legolas." She said.

I smiled proudly and Thorin opened his eyes. He stared at Bard and tilted his head. I chuckled and Jupiter gave him to me so she could hug her friend.

"Lord Legolas?"

I turned to see Tilda. I smiled at her.

"Tilda, you've grown so much."

She smiled and then Jupiter looked at her. A bright smile came to her face and she ran forward.

"Jupe! You've come back!"

"I always come back. I want you to meet someone."

Tilda stepped back and Jupiter took Thorin.

"This is Thorin. Legolas' son and mine."

She smiled at him and he once more just tilted his head. I chuckled and took my son from his mother.

"~You are my greatest gift.~"

He laughed and waved his arms a bit. Bain came in the door and Thorin looked at him.

"Jupe…is this one yours?"

Jupiter smiled proudly and nodded. Bain smiled and walked over.

"What do you call him?"

"Thorin. For the bravest dwarf we ever knew." I said.

Jupiter smiled at me and nodded again. Thorin started to cry and I handed him to his mother. She took him into the other room and I smiled.

"You've done well for yourself."

I looked at Bard.

"When I first met Jupiter, I knew she was lost and missing something in her life. Yet she was always so willing to help. Even though she didn't know any of us. I've always felt protective of her and I've always wanted her happy. You've given her the life she deserves, the life she's always wanted."

"I'm certainly trying. Thorin and her parents would never forgive me if I fail her."

"Nor would I. But I'm not worried. I know you'll take care of her, and your son."

I nodded and Vardamir put his hand on my shoulder.

"And you know what I'll do if you fail."

I smiled and chuckled.

"I'm more afraid of Tindomiel than I am of you."

He started laughing.

"Everyone is afraid of Tindomiel."

Jupiter came back out and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Will you be staying with us for the night? Or are you planning on heading for the mountain?" Bard asked.

I immediately looked at Jupiter. I knew she was eager to visit Thorin.

"If it's not too much trouble, we'll stay here. We've come a long way and need some rest."

Bard smiled.

"Of course. You're always welcome here, Jupiter. And your family as well."

"Thank you, old friend."

"Of course."

She smiled again before going back to Thorin. I sighed, because I knew that being here always reminded her of the war.

"It still haunts her, does it not?"

I nodded.

"Sometimes she has nightmares. The birth of Thorin made things much better, but a piece of her died during that war."

"We all have nightmares of that war. They may never go away." Bard said.

I sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

I found no sleep that night, nor did my beloved wife. Thorin however, he slept like a dwarf. I turned and pulled Jupiter into my arms.

"I know you're awake."

She sighed.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"I know. Come with me."

She got dressed and we walked out. She told Vardamir we were going for a walk and he would watch Thorin. The trees had grown back so now there was a little wood in the field.

"I know being here breaks your heart. Tell me what I can do to make it better." I said.

She looked away.

"I don't think there's anything you can do mon amour."

I sighed and put my arms around her.

"If its too much we can leave. I know Fili and the others will understand."

"No. We can't just leave. I'll be fine."

I kissed her shoulder and then her neck. She leaned into me so I kept going.


	44. Where it Began

Chapter 44

Where it Began

I took her hand and then whistled for my horse.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I smiled and put her on the horse.

"To where it all began."

I rode towards the forest. Varadmir would look after Thorin. I took her to the exact spot I'd found her, so many years ago.

"This is where I found you."

She slowly got off the horse.

"I was just lying there?"

"Hm. And not too far down the road, you woke up and hit me in the face."

She started to laugh and that made me smile. She looked at me and I walked over. I put my arms around her and she smiled at me.

"I remember thinking how beautiful you were. And how strangely dressed."

She smirked and kissed me.

Jupiter's POV

I still remembered the first time I saw him. Looking back on it, I hated myself for hitting that perfect face of his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we slowly sank to the ground. He laid me down gently and smiled at me.

Legolas' POV

I smiled and touched her cheek. I leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She moved her lips with mine, slowly licking my lower lip. I smiled and pulled back an inch or two.

"Le annon veleth nin, Joclyn Oakenshield." I whispered.

"Gerich veleth nin, Legolas Greenleaf."

I smiled and dropped my mouth to hers. She started to take off my tunic as fast as she could. I leaned back and took it off. Her warm hands wandered my chest. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I felt her kiss every inch of me she could. I gently took her arms and laid her down again. I undid her bindings and her large breasts came forth. I took one in my hand and she sighed.

Jupiter's POV

My eyes roamed his chest greedily and I ran my hands along the muscular plains. I kissed every inch of it and then started to work on his trousers. I slowly untied them and dragged them over his erection. I saw his hands grab at the sheets and I smiled.

"~Impatient are we?~"

He growled I chuckled. I kissed his erection and he groaned. I moved back up to kiss his neck and he grabbed me. I nipped and sucked at his neck, making sure I left a mark. I did not want any woman thinking they could have him! I went back to kissing his lips and I started to rub against him. He moaned my name and I sighed. He kissed my lips and slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and he wrapped his arms around me. His lips traveled down my jaw to my neck where he bit just beneath my ear.

"Legolas!"

He chuckled and I moaned again. He lowered his hips to mine and I smiled.

"~Why are my trousers still on?~" I asked.

"~An excellent question.~"

He pulled them down along with my undergarments. I felt him kiss up my inner thigh and I sighed. I gasped when he pushed a finger inside me.

"~Oh Legolas! Yes!~"

He moved around a bit before adding another finger. If he kept this up I would come before he was even inside me. When I felt like I was going to break he pulled his fingers from me. I glared at him and he smiled at me.

"~You are ready for me.~" was all he said.

His dripping head rubbed against me and I tipped my head back into the pillows. He pushed inside of me and my lips parted. He thrust forward without warning and I cried out in pleasure. I moaned with every thrust. He stroked every inch of me perfectly.

"Legolas!" I gasped.

He started to go a bit faster and I clung to him as though my life depended on it. I started to move my hips in time with his. He started to moan loudly and shut my eyes. I wanted this to last but my body had other plans.

"~Legolas I….I cannot hold on much longer.~" I breathed.

He did not respond and he started to pound into me hard. I could not believe the animalistic sounds that left me. Legolas seemed to love being able to elicit such sounds from me. I felt my pleasure building and rising!

"~Let go my love. Let go.~" He whispered.

His tongue ran up my ear and I came with a cry of pleasure. He continued to thrust into me. One of his hands moved down my body to my clit. I gasped as he began to rub. I wanted him to stop and keep going at the same time. My nails raked down his back and he groaned. He kissed down my neck and then across my chest. I could tell her was close, his thrusts were getting sloppy. And yet he was still hitting a spot within me that had me screaming in pleasure. His last thrust was harder and longer than any of the others. I came around him, my body shaking a bit. He stayed still for a moment before pulling out of me. I looked at him curiously. He smiled and turned me into my side. I was confused until he sheathed himself inside me again.

"Ai!"

He took my hand and I squeezed. He started to thrust again and I tilted my head back. His lips attacked my neck again and I gasped. I was not going to last much longer. I craned my neck so he had better access and was not disappointed. He nipped and sucked hard at my neck and never stopped his thrusts.

"Legolas! Legolas! LEGOLAS!"

I came again and I felt him fill me. I was breathing hard and fast, but I was smiling. His body was trembling and I looked at him.

"~You overworked yourself.~" I said.

He smiled and kissed me. His tongue sliding through my lips and stroking mine. He slowly broke the kiss and stroked my cheek.

"~For you I would overwork myself any day. My beautiful wife.~" he whispered.

I could get used to this.


	45. Namesake

Chapter 45

Namesake

Jupiter's POV

I took Thorin to Erebor the next morning.

"Maman."

I smiled and the guards bowed to me. Kilia was the first to find us. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. She smiled at Thorin.

"You're so big now."

Thorin smiled and I chuckled.

"Naneth said you came to visit uncle Thorin."

"Not just him, you and your parents as well."

She smiled more and we followed her. Thorin hugged Tauriel the minute he saw her.

"Look how you've grown. So handsome like your father."

I smiled and then Tauriel turned to me

"Mellon nin."

"Mon amie."

I hugged her tightly with a smile.

"Where is Legolas?"

"Back in Dale for now. You know why I came."

She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Kili should be back soon."

I nodded and Thorin played with Kilia.

"Have you thought about having more?" she asked me.

"Not right now, but maybe. And you?"

She looked at me, joy in her sharp green eyes. I slowly smiled.

"No."

"Yes."

I hugged her tightly.

"Have you told Kili?"

"Of course. He's very excited."

"And Kilia?"

"Not yet."

I nodded. I was very excited for her.

Legolas' POV

I went to Erebor and the guards let me pass. I was told that Jupiter was already down in the tomb. I made my way down and saw Thorin with his hands on the tomb.

"Maman, who's here?"

I smiled and walked forward. Jupiter looked at me and I took her hand.

"His name was Thorin. You were named after him. The King of Erebor."

She smiled at me and so did Thorin.

"When can I meet him ada?"

Jupiter closed his eyes and looked away.

"I'm afraid you won't, my son. He has gone to a place we can't follow. But he is watching over you from the stars."

Thorin touched the stone.

"He was your mother's friend. He fought beside her in battle. When you're older, I'll tell you the story."

He turned and looked at me.

"I'm older now."

Jupiter laughed and picked him up.

"Very clever."

She handed him to me and then put her hand on the stone.

"Au revoir your majesty."

The three of us left and had a private dinner with Kili, Fili, Tauriel and Kilia. She'd grown so much, she looked just like her mother. She was very good with Thorin and he loved playing with her. Tauriel announced that she was once more with child. Kili nearly fell out of his chair, but he was happy.

"Are the two of you planning to have anymore?" Kili asked.

Jupiter shook her head.

"No. We have Thorin and I think we agree that's all we want."

I smiled and kissed her hand.

"I agree."

We decided to go back to Dale after dinner. Though the dwarves treated me like one of their own, they still did not take too kindly to Legolas. Mainly because he was a wood elf and the son of the king. I knew they only tolerated him because he was my husband… and their king liked him.

Legolas' POV

During the dwarves usual singing and dancing at meals, Thorin had slipped away. Jupiter started to panic and Fili assured her that the guards would find him. We both joined the search, that was when I saw a ghost. Thorin's ghost to be exact. He brought me to my son, who was once more in his tomb. He was talking to Thorin, just as his mother always did.

"Maman told me she won't tell me about your fight until I'm older. Can't you tell me?"

Silence was all I heard.

"But I won't tell her, or ada."

I was a little confused then.

"Do you promise?" he said.

I slowly walked out.

"Who are you speaking to, son?"

He turned and smiled.

"To Thorin."

I looked around but I didn't see anyone.

"Are you? Did he take you down here?"

He shook his head and I knelt down.

"Your mother and I were very scared when we couldn't find you. You know better than to run off."

"Im naer ada." ( **I'm sorry father.** )

I picked him up.

"Now, say good bye to Thorin. We have to go."

"Bye Thorin!"

He waved and I smiled.

"And thank you for not telling him. We don't want him to have nightmares."

Thorin laughed. I didn't know if he'd truly seen Thorin Oakenshield, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I took him out of the tomb and found Jupiter.

"Thorin!"

"I'm sorry Maman."

She hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever walk away from me. Understand?"

He nodded.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes maman."

I wasn't sure if I should tell Jupiter about what I'd seen. She'd always been afraid that Thorin would have unnatural abilities like she did.


End file.
